What are we really fighting for?
by InOcEnT-schoolgirl
Summary: Cagalli is reluctantly forced into engagement with Athrun Zala, by her father Rau Le Creuset, to forge an alliance between the the two most powerful families of the Zaft. The two aren't allowed to meet till the wedding, but unexpected circumstances mean..
1. The Relunctant Engagement

**SUMMARY:** Cagalli is reluctantly forced into engagement with Athrun Zala, by her father Rau Le Creuset, to forge an alliance between the the two most powerful families of the Zaft. The two aren't allowed to meet till the wedding, but unexpected circumstances mean the wedding doesn't go as planned. Rau Le Creuset is using his so called daughter to create this alliance and between the two masterminds both political and strategic, whom have dark intentions masked behind the war for peace...

AthrunXCagalli OF COURSE!

**I kind of suck at summaries...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Enjoy D **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed nor Destiny- (WISH I DID THOUGH :D! He he)

Be nice!!! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic :D

* * *

Gundam Seed- Fan Fic 

**What Are We Really Fighting For?**

Chapter 1- The Reluctant Engagement

"I will not be subjected to this father!" cried an angry blonde with large amber eyes, pleading with the cruel man on front of her.

"You shall do as you're told child!" Rau Le Creuset stated impatiently, his eyes glaring at her sternly, indicating this was non-debatable.

"But?- this isn't fair-!" she started defiantly, trying to reason with him.

"You shall marry Commander Athrun Zala- ensuring the full allegiance of his family with ours. Zala is the key to the end of this war and you need to prove your loyalty to he mission. You are 16- plenty old enough to marry... Cagalli... You have an obligation to honor the engagement as does Zala, so you must not disrespect them. We need Athrun Zala as he is the only one whom can destroy the strike. His father is Chairman Patrick Zala and we need him to sway the high council to reasoning. You will do this and then we shall be one step closer to freeing ourselves from the Naturals" _And eliminating them_, he said in his head.

'Surely you don't want to be responsible for letting the war continue- prolonging our suffering?" He continued sternly, trying not to sound merciless to his only daughter- but trying to get her to see reason.

Her eyes widened in hurt, "Of course not- it's just..."

She sighed feeling somehow shamed and noted there, as always was no affection in his cold voice. Her brows furled in frustration and fear.

"I consent... When will the wedding be?" she asked, defeated; closing her eyes, forcing herself to show no fear.

"The wedding shall take place in seven days. You are not allowed to meet Zala before the wedding, as if rumor of the engagement reaches the '_enemy_', they would undoubtedly try and stop the marriage by any means necessary", Rau Le Creuset said emotionlessly and cool.

Cagalli's eyes widened in horror as she gasped, "So soon?!"

"Yes. Commander Athrun Zala is honorable and you must attend to his every need. I suggest you get ready as they will not be kept waiting for you. Have i made myself clear?" He said with his cold, demanding voice.

She swallowed painfully before nodding glumly, "Yes, sir."

_I will not disgrace myself by crying in front of him!_ she thought desperately, holding back her tears._ I must not cry!_

She didn't dare look up at him in those icy Grey eyes behind that white mask, but strode away almost running as she tried to escape the room.

"I will not cry!"

"WHAT!?" cried an adolescent boy with kind emerald eyes and moonlit sapphire blue hair.

His eyes were furious and his mouth was slightly agape in tremendous outrage.

"You are to wed Rau Le Creuset's daughter Ms Cagalli", repeated Chairman Patrick Zala his voice commanding (not unlike Rau Le Creuset, save that Rau Le Creuset knew when to act gentle- Zala didn't know how to be).

"I refuse to marry-!" Athrun started furiously; secretly wondering what he had done to deserve this punishment.

"-The proposal is not yours to refuse god dammit! Athrun it is your duty as a Commander of the Specialist Zaft Forces to accept the fate of marriage for the sake of allegiance

! We need Rau Le Creuset to help us destroy those worthless naturals and you are not going to throw away our only chance to gain the upper hand! You hear!?"

Athrun's anger slowly started to ebb away and his brow furled in frustration whilst he curled his fist into balls tightly. _So much relies on this marriage...? I must do it for Zaft! I must do it for the people who died trying to stop this war! I must do it for the PLANTZ!_

"I understand... Chairman Zala sir!" he replied, saluting to his superior, before striding to the door.

His hand was about to type the security code into the pad by the door, but he hesitated and sighed.

"When is the wedding?" he asked anxiously, closing his eyes waiting for the undoubtedly bad news.

"In a weeks time. The ceremony is to be held at Zala Manor (they rarely live their as they board with the military), so you will be sent back a day early to inform the staff that what needs to be done in preparation for the wedding", the Chairman said indifferently, _obviously it seemed he did not care to come to the wedding, _Athrun thought bitterly.

"...When do i get to meet the girl...?" he sighed resignedly, still facing the door.

"Not till the wedding- Rau Le Creuset's orders."

"Great... So I'll be marrying a complete stranger..." Athrun muttered bitterly under his breath, not surprised that he couldn't meet her beforehand.

He slowly considered how old she would be; though he had heard she was not yet nineteen like himself, so he decided he didn't want to know how ridiculously young she probably was. He sighed as he finally left the chairman's office.

"Athrun you are to tell no one."

He merely nodded in confirmation as he wandered back to his room, deep in thought. He finally flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. _It has been a long day..._

"Cagali...?" he said thoughtfully to himself and noticing the feisty name "She sounds like a handful", he chuckled slightly, smirking to himself.

He fell asleep having no idea just how right he was.

She huffed angrily, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She then softened her expression to vulnerability; not one often shown. She was scared... What if-? What if he tries to take advantage of me...? I would be dishonoring our union by refusing or... well... being myself...

She brushed her hand roughly through her hair in frustration. She scowled at her predicament.

"If Athrun Zala thinks i am going to become a girly girl in pink frilly dresses and flowers in my hair, then he has another thing comming!"

Her expression lightened a bit merely to one of vengeful amusement, her eyes glinting mischievously in the moonlight. She closed her eyes as she slowly lay on her bed closing her eyes tiredly.

Then she smirked to herself in satisfaction_- Zala is just going to have to deal with who i am. Ha! And from what Ive heard he's got his work cut out for him._

Athrun's eyes snapped open with the sound of the blearing alarm. The base lights were flashing red and Patric Zala's voice rang over the speakers, echoing off the metallic walls.

"All hands to battle stations on level three alert. Commander Athrun Zala and his team are to report to the briefing room immediately."

Athrun jumped out of his bed and put on his slick red Zaft uniform. He folded his collar perfectly straight and yet he took merely a second, his rank of commander on his collar. He sighed and spared a glance at the picture of his mother on his bedside cabinet, before he rushed out the door, unlocking it with his military I.D. Number.

He stepped out of his room and heard the clearer sound from the Gottfrieds from the obvious battle outside. He strode calmly to the briefing room to be informed on the situation.

"Athrun- Commander Zala, Sir- What's going on?" came a hurried voice as a good natured green haired boy came up beside him.

"I'm not sure, Nicol. I guess the Naturals have finally caught up with us."

"..." Nicol merely, followed Athrun solemnly.

Nicol sighed, he hated war, but he needed to protect the PLANTS in case of de ja vue- history repeating itself. He knew many beloved friends and family who perished that unforgiving day PLANTS was attacked; Athrun's mother being one of them...

"What is it Nicol..?" Athrun asked sympathetically, knowing all too well what Nicol thought of war.

"Huh-? Oh... Nothing..." Nicol replied tensely, snapping out of his thoughts. "Ha, I wonder if Dearka will be on time for once?" he piped up laughing, changing the subject.

Athrun noticed this but said nothing; Nicol was one of his best friends and would tell him what was troubling him in due time_... one of my best friends... one of them..._

"Depends if he's got Yzak on his case or not", he said smirking slightly, as the door to the briefing room opened to admit them. They stepped in, instantly spotting Yzak already before Chairman Zala impatiently, standing at attention; saluting his superrior.

Athrun smirked as he looked around; no Dearka in sight.

"Chairman Zala, sir", Athrun addressed his father standing at attention in line with Yzak, saluting his superrior.

Nicol followed suit and not long after he stood at attention at his place in line, Dearka strode in smirking at Yzak, whilst following suit as Nicol. Yzak merely shook his head impatiently in disapproval.

Chairman Zala glared sternly at Dearaka in impatience before starting the debriefing, his cold eyes rather focused on Athrun.

"The Natural's are on our trail and are firing at the rear. It is crucial that we get our mobile suits out first. Athrun, take the Aegis and head them off at the rear. Intercept them before they reach the Vesalius. Nicol, go into stealth mode in the Blitz and sneak up on their thrusters. Take as many out as you can before detection, then rendezvous with Aegis for back up. Yzak, take the Duel and attack the Natural ship directly head on, get rid of their communications. Dearka, cover Yzak in the Buster and disable the Godfrieds so he can get a clear shot.

'This is an unknown Earth Alliance ship called the Archangel. Don't give them a chance to show any tactics."

He dismissed them and they left for the hanger. They rushed off and seated themselves in their mobile suits cockpits and then activated them.

* * *

AU: I hope you liked this :D 

The next chapter is on it's way so don't discourage me and please NO flames. Suggestions and constructive welcome- Tell me if It's any good:D


	2. The Archangel

Hello people!!! I have been on camp so haven't had much time for my writing so yeah... But I wouldn't say I was late- lol : D

Well I really hope you guys like this because it took enough work. Be aware that the technical stuff might sound wrong- but thats because in most cases I have no idea what I'm talking about. And I am aware that _hell darts _are an Archangel attack- but for a start I had forgotten that and then I decided it would be way cool if it was a standard weapon for mobile suits as well- powerful!

Just for the record i might take a bit longer for my next chapter because i don't have a head start on the next chapter this chapter. You guys are lucky I even updated tonight because I didn't think i would have the time- though I wanted to update so I must get everything i want- LOL

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy: D

* * *

**What are we Really Fighting For?**

Chapter 2- The Archangel

"Commander Athrun Zala First Division, Aegis launching", Athrun said into the intercom as standard procedure.

He powered up the thrusters and rested his hands ready on the joysticks, gripping his fingers around the middle ready for action. Flicking the red button at the tip and activating the power boosters with a grim determination set on his face; the face that he always wears before entering the battle zone. He thrust the joysticks forward and the Aegis launched up into the open air. The stunning red and black mobile suit glinted in the sun, the pilots determination shining through to the surface; like both he and the mobile suit were synchronized.

He secured the area and found the Archangel at last, coming up close behind, almost within firing range. He flew off behind the Vesalius to head them off. No sooner than he was in view from the enemy he was joined by two Earth Alliance mobile suits; the one in front instantly seeming more impressive. The other wasn't as such a mobile suit but a support fighter, but looked powerful all the same (at least for a natural ship).

He had never seen the mobile suit floating ably in front of the Aegis, but it's presence seemed warm and familiar and yet strong and protective. He hadn't seen the other one either and although he was sure this pilot was undoubtedly a skilled pilot, he didn't have the same powerful aura like the first one. He eyed the white mobile suit with a blue, red and yellow shield, with curiosity. He checked radar confirming the number of mobile suits in the area and the model of mobile suits before him.

_The Strike and the FX-550 Sky Grasper._

The mysterious Strike was the most impressive mobile suit he had seen from Earth Alliance yet ( they had the reputation of having over double the number as Zaft pilots and under half the skill).

He fired his hell darts, with deadly precision, testing the unknown pilot. The Strike agilely dodged to the side and instantaneously advanced on the Aegis, shield held defensively in one hand, while raising the Strikes Power Saber. Athrun smirked as the energy blade closed in.

_This guy's good_... He flailed his shield, momentarily knocking the saber away from him and flew the Aegis up over the Strike, twisting to face the Strike as he landed behind the mobile suit. He fired the hell darts again, having a clear shot at the back of the cockpit.

The Strike desperately dove down, dodging the most of the blast, but it's shoulder took some damage. Athrun noticed a few sparks surge through the shoulder ands grinned grimly. He hadn't expected his opposition to dodge that, let alone mostly unscathed. He knew the mere shoulder injury wasn't going to effect the Strikes ability to fight in the slightest.

The Blitz was hovering, invisible by camouflaging into it's surroundings, by the Archangel unnoticed. Nicol grimaced; he hated fighting... He fired two instantaneously shots at the two right thrusters and then found his next target. He knew the Archangel would be tracking his movements once they found his heat signal, even if it was well hidden, so he had to move fast. He slipped past Yzak and Dearka dealing with the Archangel's direct firing and hovered over to the right thrusters. He didn't have time to take out more than two each side before he was caught, but it would damage their movement.

"Captain Ramius! We've detected a mobile suit advancing on our left thrusters and two of our right thrusters are down", Mirriallia called out to her superior, as she saw the faint heat source of the mobile suit on her radar hover around the Archangel.

"What?", she retorted out of confusion, they had kept tabs on all three of the opposing mobile suits... All three had been taken from Heliopolis... But the fourth one wasn't in sight... "It must be the Blitz... Get a lock on target", she ordered back as she surveyed the battle outside, not showing her uneasiness, merely composing herself calmly in the Captain's seat.

She watched the Aegis with interest for a moment, but then eyed the battlefield strategically, not allowing herself to get distracted by the intense battle between the Strike and The Aegis. She surveyed the Buster and the Duel for a moment and as the Duel readied his blaster cannon.

"Aim the Gottfried's' at the Duel. Ready? FIRE!"

Yzak had been so far unsuccessful at achieving any serious damage to the Archangel from a front on approach and Dearka, though he has taken out a few of the Archangel's lasers and minor weaponry, it seemed the defenses were too great. Yzak growled as he dealt a blow to the Sky Grasper, before darting towards the Archangel head on, drawing his Blaster Cannon.

"Argh...!" he cried in frustration_- How is it that these stupid low ranked naturals are better than the higher ups? _

He was about to fire, but suddenly a powerful energy beam was directed towards him and out of quick reflexes he managed to evade the blast, though bearly. He panted as he felt sweat moisten his short silver hair.

"God dammit!" he swore, his anger rising, then he noticed that the beam had actually clipped the right hand of his mobile suit.

He was now at a disadvantage because he could no longer wield a sword or fire a gun with his right hand. He was fired at again from the other direction by the Sky Grasper.

The Sky Grasper closed in on him, Dearka firing at it's rear, tailing it. Yzak dodged it and engaged himself in combat with the annoying support fighter.

Suddenly something jumped at Athrun's senses as he saw the Sky Grasper firring at him, while fighting with both the Buster and the Duel. Athrun dodged the blasts unperturbed and fired back at the Sky Grasper. He was momentarily surprised when the Strike put itself in front of the blast and using it's shield, skilfully reflecting his blast back at him. He couldn't help but be stunned by the naturals performance...

_Surely this couldn't be a natural? He fights like a coordinator... Of course he was a natural- the Earth Alliance wouldn't let a coordinator into a military, let alone pilot one of their most advanced mobile suits._

He snapped out of thought seeing the bright beam enclosing on him rapidly. He cursed at his distraction, causing his slow reaction. He in deep concentration, swiftly swung the Aegis to the side, the blast merely grazing the side of the Aegis's body. He flew up out of the way of a run of blasts fired at him. He maneuvered around them, with them exploding on his tail.

He halted panting, as the firing ceased momentarily. Athrun looked down to check the Aegis's power levels. They were going down fast- only twenty five percent remained till he was out of power and would be forced to retreat. He flipped the intercom switch to find links to mobile suits of his fellow squadron.

"Status report. What are everyones power levels?"

"Thirty percent", came Nicol's reply.

"Nineteen percent- decreasing rapidly", came Yzak's cold, disgruntled voice.

"Twenty one percent", Dearka stated emotionlessly.

Athrun's brow furled together in thought.

_We don't have much time before we have to pull back._

"Vesalius- we are running out of power. We will be coming in, in approximately ten minutes."

"Affirmative."

He left the intercom on for safety reasons in case of an S.O.S. He felt perspiration crawl down his brow and drip slightly down the side of his face.

"Argh!" came Athrun's cry ash he drove the Aegis hard into the Strike, drawing out his Power saber.

He thrust it into the Strike and the Strike matched the saber with his own, both swords unwavering. He seemed to be growling in effort as he felt the sweat dripping, a drip stinging his eyes. He blinked slightly, but otherwise took no notice. Their swords were held fast, neither fighter willing to let the swords any closer to them. The determined soldiers were trying relentlessly to disarm the other, but due to equal strength, their swords seemed at a stand still in between the two mobile suits.

Suddenly the Strike caught Athrun off guard and threw a powerful kick into the Aegis's cockpit. The Aegis was thrust back with force and Athrun felt himself rammed forward into his seatbelt, winding him slightly. The Strike was right up beside the cockpit, with his saber glowing as it was about to strike. Athrun cursed under his breath slightly, as he desperately flung his controls to the side, jerking the mobile suit marginally out of reach.

"We have a lock on the Blitz Captain!"

"Aim the Lohengrin! Fire!"

The order was issued and within second a beam was fired directly at the Blitz's hiding spot.

Nicol's fire was raining down on the left thrusters, but in mid action he was forced to stop and dodge to the side. The Archangel's fire went right past his shoulder and he fled up towards Athrun, away from the Archangel's range. One downside to stealth mode: he couldn't retaliate till removing stealth mode.

He removed stealth mode and fired at the Strike, still coming up behind him. The strike merely shook the attack off and fired back intensely, his attention wholly on the Aegis.

Athrun breathed in and out in slow , deep breaths, his eyes flickering to the Vesalius. He saw many of his comrades retreating. He spared a glance at his power levels. They were almost dangerously low.

"Aegis, retreat back to the hanger."  
"Affirmative."

He shot his hell darts at the strike, forcing him to back away to dodge. Athrun smirked and fired one last beam at the Strike, before having enough room for both Nicol and he to evade. The Strike tried to shoot them both down before he was out of reach and safely back in the Vesalius, but they were all dodged easily. The Vesalius fired the Gottfrieds at the Archangel as a distraction and by the time the Archangel had recovered, the Vesalius had disappeared.

Athrun landed his mobile suit down expertly, inside the hanger and freed himself from his cockpit. He lowered himself down from the machine with a serious look on his face, using the electronic gravitational line to put his feet on the ground.

"What the hell was that Athrun?!" came Yzak's angry voice from across the room.

Yzak had been waiting impatiently by his mobile suit.

"What Yzak...?" Athrun replied out of exasperation of his hot-tempered, young comrade.

"How did you not take out that mobile suit!? We out numbered them and yet we didn't manage to damage them barely at all!?" Yzak burst out in rage, his cool blue eyes glaring at him.

"They were skilled pilots, especially the Strike. The entire crew seemed far superior than the usual Earth Alliance battle ship..." Athrun stated clearly and Yzak reluctantly admitted to himself that Athrun was right- but like he would ever Tell Athrun that.

"..." Yzak scowled than stalked off angrily, muttering incoherent things along the lines of, "I would've destroyed that mobile suit, the Strike!"

Athrun chuckled slightly, smirking at his predictable comrade. Yzak Jule was a very impatient person, one whom liked to be in command and is not used to taking peoples orders. He especially detested taking Athrun's orders. He considered Athrun a threat to say the least; a rival.

Athrun walked back to his room wearily, having been deprived of sleep and energy due to the attack. He slumped down onto his bed, not really having much of an appetite just yet; he never did after sorties. He merely lay there on his bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, remembering the unnerving familiarity he sensed from the Strike_... Was it possible that he knew the pilot?_

"Good work, Kira. Come back in and meet back on deck for a short brief", came the captain's voice through the intercom.

"Understood", replied the Strike's pilot, absentmindedly switching the intercom off.

_Why did the mobile suite, the Aegis seem so...? There is definitely something familiar about him... It was strong too- the pilot was skilled..._

The boy with chestnut brown hair and kind amethyst eyes, sat in thought for a moment, before coming back to reality. He flew back to the Archangel and landed safely inside the hanger, right next to the Sky Grasper.

"Kira!" cried Mirriallia happily, "You did great, Kira- I've heard that they were Zaft's elite team and also the one you fought was their commander."

Kira looked at her thoughtfully; that would explain why they- or rather he, meaning the Aegis, was so skilled. He smiled, Mirriallia was one of his closest friends; his close friend's girlfriend to be precise, but they were all friends since the start of Secondary School. Mirriallia left happily to go find Tolle, not noticing the minor scorch marks on his Kira's shoulder.

Kira wearily made his way back up to the main deck.

"You did good kid", Mwu said grinning boyishly, clapping Kira on the back.

Kira merely smiled, nodding his head in reply. He didn't show any of his uneasiness, hiding it successfully. Mwu stopped and looked up as the captain approached them both.

"The Vesalius is a Nazca class carrier and assult ship. It also hosts Zaft elite mobile suit pilots; the squadron you just fought. It is by chance rumored that Zaft's Chairman, Patrick Zala is supposed to be on the Vesalius", Captain Ramius began, stating the facts uniformly, before congratulating the two on their fighting.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise and realization. _...Does that mean that Athrun Zala is somewhere on that ship...? Athrun... _He sighed heavily, not listening to the rest of what was being said. He was too deep in thought. _If Athrun is on that ship, does that mean Athrun is my enemy now? _

"Kira- are you alright, Kira?"

"Huh?" Kira started, suddenly looking up at his captain in surprise.

Mwu seemed to know something was on his mind, but never let on.

"I'm sure the kid's just tired after the hard battle. Maybe we should let him go rest", he told his uncertain captain.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted", Kira laughed, trying to convince Ramius.

She though for a moment but merely smiled, "Go ahead and rest. You deserve it- and I'm sure you need it."

"Thank you", he grinned wearily as he made his way to his room.

He was truly exhausted and dropped himself onto his bed coverings, staring at the white ceiling dazedly.

He sighed again, his eyes wide and and solemn. He remembered the day he last saw Athrun; the day they were seperated.

_"I have to go now... Father has summoned me back to the PLATNZ", a younger moonlit, blue haired boy said, smiling weakly at his dearest friend._

_Kira had merely smiled back, the gentle wind swaying, brushing their hair out of their eyes._

_"You'll come join me in PLANTZ, won't you Kira?" Athrun had said quietly, his beautiful emerald eyes twinkling with innocence._

_He had merely smiled back weakly in reply; not saying anything._

"Athrun..." Kira said thinking aloud, staring at his ceiling, an entirely plain; it was more like he was looking through the ceiling at the mysterious atmosphere.

Even though it had been almost seven years since he had last seen Athrun, he still considered Athrun his best friend.

"Are you aboard the Vesalius, Athrun? Are we to be enemies? Are we destined to lose our friendship for the sake of war?" he wondered aloud, unaware of a person walking past his bedroom door, overhearing his meaningful words.

Kira sighed, closing his eyes solemnly and rolling onto his side, away from the door. His brows were furled in frustration and uneasy thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that Athrun was indeed on the Vesalius and even had a hunch that he had finally met up with Athrun after all these years...

"Were you the pilot of the Aegis, Athrun Zala?" he pondered aloud, still unaware of listening ears that had stopped at the door curiously.

"..." the eavesdropper had barely contained her gasp of shock by covering her mouth with her hand hastily.

_Kira is friends with the pilot of the Aegis?! But- how...?_

"Flay, what are you doing?"

* * *

Thanks- I hope you enjoyed it! I know you did! Hehe 

Ooooh!!! i wonder what will happen next!! Well you'll just have to find out : D

Till next time! Shouldn't be too long. I'll update a.s.a.p!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE: D Tell me how I'm doing ok!!


	3. A twist of Redheaded Madness

Hey guys sorry I kind of took a while... But anyways I hope you enjoy : D

I might not be able to get the next one out quickly either- but we'll see!!!

* * *

**What Are We Really Fighting For?**

Chapter 3- A twist of Red-headed Madness

-+-

"Huh?" Flay jumped in fright as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Sai- It's only you..." she sighed, backing away from Kira's open door

"Why are you waiting outside Kira's door, especially at this time of night?" Sai inquired, frowning in curiosity.

"Err... I was just hoping to talk to Kira... Err- alone..." she hesitated, making up her explanation as as she went.

"Oh... I see..." he sighed, looking over at Kira who was fast asleep.

Flay looked at Kira too, in surprise. _How could he have fallen asleep so fast?_

"Well it looks like you'll have to talk to him tomorrow", he laughed, "He sleeps like a baby."

Flay put on a smile and laughed back, "You're right Sai. Well goodnight!"

Do you want me to walk you to your room, Flay?" he asked courteously, smiling with irresistible charm.

She snapped out of the daze and stuttered, "Oh- err... No thanks Sai. I can find my own way.. I just have some personal things I need to think about.."

She rushed out of sight and back to her room, not giving Sai the chance to say anything.

He merely said "Oh..." to no one in particular, being that there was no one to hear him as Flay had already dashed out of sight.

He smile warmly as he glanced once more at the sleeping body that was Kira, before walking back to his room wearily.

-+-

_Why- how could this happen to me_? Cagalli thought desperately, feeling angered and tearful.

She held back the tears and merely yelled up at the ceiling, "Is this punishment for something I've done?!"

She uneasily packed her belongings; her father had wished her to pack early so no delays. She heaved a great sigh as she placed in her suitcase her favorite army green cargo pants and tight red shirt. She smirked; she was a tomboy through and through and that wasn't going to change, especially to impress some arrogant soldier. She was also about to pack a Zaft uniform; unranked officer uniform. After all she was expected to be a supporter of Zaft due to her father, fiancée and soon to be father in law; all being well respected and highly ranked military personal. She was just going to take it one step further and prove her capabilities to those sexist pigs whom surround her.

She looked up out of her deep thought, as there was a knock on the door and in came Myrna.

"Morning Lady Cagalli, how is your packing going?" she asked smiling warmly, motherly like, as she came in closing the door behind her.

Cagalli groaned in reply, bitterly glaring at her suitcase.

Come now Lad Cagalli, it is not all bad. I hear Athrun Zala is somewhat of a dream boy", Myrna poked at her, nudging her smirking in amusement.

"Is he really? Well I wouldn't know now would I? You seem to know him. Why don't You marry him then", Cagalli stated indifferently, secretly hiding a slight blush on her cheeks, under unruly bangs.

Myrna merely laughed and then sighed slightly as she came over to help her charge pack.

"Lady Cagalli!? You can't meet your future husband in clothes fit for a boy!" she cried out in disapproval as she looked at the clothes Cagalli had so far packed.

She began to pull it all out and replace it with smart dresses and skirt and top outfits; not to mention the more 'suitable' overly flattering dresses that coexisted of beautiful, fragile material and boys drooling over you.

What are you doing?! I am NOT wearing any of those- they're dresses!" Cagalli stated in disdain, glaring at the dresses that were now folded neatly into her suitcase.

"If Zala wants me, he can have me just the way I am, because I am NOT dressing up for him. In other words NO dresses", Cagalli spat, throwing the dresses out of her suitcase and replacing her tomboy clothes.

"Don't be silly! Besides, your father said that you have to make a good impression on the Zala's and that he won't have young Mr Zala hesitant wether you are a boy or a girl- in other words dresses are a must."

_With any luck if he's hesitant, he might call this stupid wedding off... _she thought toherself and smirked spitefully.

She scowled back at Myrna_. I may not be a beautiful princess but I certainly don't look like a boy! Do I?_

She slowly went over to the full length mirror by her wardrobe and looked at herself. She didn't know what to make of the reflection she found looking back at her. She saw her burning amber eyes that normally were alive with determination or furiously telling you to back off. Her long blonde hair would have looked long and feminine, if it wasn't tied in a spiky loop ponytail, that made it appear shorter than it really was. She had spiky bangs that naturally framed and partially covered the side of her face, wish in special occasions when she was forced to dress up she had tied back. She was rather short but had a perfectly shapely and supple figure; but she wore baggy pants to take away her leg shape. There she was a tomboy through and through; her top being the only thing that remotely showed her figure. She was also had a rather generous and shapely bust but of course: who would know?

She looked away; she wasn't exactly pretty but what did it matter? Zala got what he got; nothing more, noting less. As long as she was definitely distinguishable as a girl, she wasn't vain enough to give it further thought. Myrna was picking up the dresses and putting them back into the suitcase neatly.

"Hey!" Cagalli cried, trying to pry the flashy dresses out of her sight, but Myrna stopped her sternly.

"Miss Cagalli! Stop acting so childish" Myrna started relentlessly, taking out Cagalli's choice of 'suitable' clothing and hid them in the back of the wardrobe.

Cagalli scowled in annoyance but let it go, for now... at least it seemed...

"Your wedding dress is currently being made as we speak and shall be ready and waiting for your final adjustments to your person, at Zala Manor when you get there. You will be staying there, on the other side of the house to the Zala's."

"I see..." Cagalli muttered, not really having much to say.

She felt a rush of sadness and loss; she was to give her life to a complete stranger... She had no choice but to honor the engagement... Even if it were against everything she is...

"Who is father sending to accompany me to Zala Manor? Or am I going alone?" she asked dully, though hopeful that she would be alone; that meant no one checking up on her and what she was wearing or attitude and the likes...

"His trusted comrade Andrew Waltfelt. You've met him", Myrna stated, still packing in necessary things into cagalli's suitcase.

Cagalli thought the name through her head thoughtfuly; the name did ring a bell.

"Oh was he the guy that loved his coffee?" she laughed remembering him.

"The very same", Myrna smiled, knowing Cagalli had gotten along with the 'Desert Tiger'.

She remembered Andrew Waltfelt. He had an uncanny delicacy for coffee and was a fun soul. He may have been a powerful man, but not once had she ever felt intimidated or inferior around him. He was a patient and good humored man.

"Well I guess things are looking slightly better..." she smiled slightly; a good thing under bad circumstances.

"Don't worry Miss Cagalli... I know you are frightened because you are committing yourself to a complete stranger, that you have never seen before or even a picture of yet... But I have heard good things of Athrun Zala. He is said to be a very honorable young man. You shall have to find out the rest for yourself, Miss Cagalli; but in finding out who he is, you have to give him a chance", Myrna said warmly, patting Cagalli's shoulder in encouragement.

Cagalli looked down at her feet, deep in thought; pondering what Myrna said. _I'm not just frightened... I'm terrified..._

"If you give him a chance, then he will give you a chance. It will be better in the long run for the two of you try to get along."

Cagalli slowly raised her gaze up from her feet, into the eyes of her caretaker; her friend. A slight tear trickled down her face as their eyes connected.

"I know..." she sighed, attempting a weak smile, 'Thank you Myrna."

-+-

Athrun lay in a deep sleep on top of his covers. He slept blissfully, forgetting about the Strike and his worries about his engagement, for the first time since his father announced it. His vague dreams were a non conclusive way of his subconscious mind trying to figure out who his bride to be is.

"Lady Cagalli..." he murmured in his sleep as he finally found a clear picture on front of him.

It was a black outline, moving closer to him. The outline was obviously of a girl; outlining her slender figure, her perfect curves and the graceful way she carried herself.

Slowly the moonlight touched her and revealed her beautifully crafted body, clothed in a lustrous white dress, with a respectably low cut chest. Her chest was shaped by the dresses sweetheart neck front that formed thin white ribbons that draped down her back; accompanied by a long white, silky ribbon that fell from her long blonde hair, almost to the floor. She had fluttering white translucent sleeves were tied onto her upper arm by gold ribbon, whilst the material flared and hung loosely down past her arms, with slits right up the outer side of her arms. She had a white translucent veil concealing her face.

He sighed subconsciously, spying this mysterious girls last visible details. Her delicate head was circled with a golden halo; her crown a thin ring of gold vines twisted across her forehead. The dress moved with her every curve before fluttering out around her from the hips down. The silky fabric that hugged her was caressed by the gold vines that intertwined themselves around her, with her heavenly white glow. He saw a simple pendent hang low into her chest. He frowned slightly and rolled over in his sleep. It was a pink teardrop shaped stone on a thin white ribbon.

He smiled in his sleep; she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on... There was one other detail tat caught his eye tough and a very enticing feature, indeed. Through the veil he could see, though not clearly, the burn of amber eyes, that semed almost entrancing. He felt the burning sensation flow through her person to him, as he slowly felt himself step closer to her, utterly mesmerized. He felt the pull of himself moving closer to her. He stretched out his hand and was about to lift the veil. He just had to glimpse her face; see her beautiful eyes clearly.

A message alert tone, followed by a message through the intercom was set off, interrupting Athrun's slumber, but more importantly his dream was halted before the veil was lifted. He sighed for a moment in thought, as he sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Was that my bride to be? Lady Cagalli La Creuset?" he mumbled to himself, still a bit dazed from sleep.

He suddenly shook his head and frowned; it was not like him to be so interested in a girl, to think on a girl so much was much out of his character. He straightened up as he hopped out of bed, pushing his thoughts out of the way. He looked at his mothers picture like he always did, as he frowned. He was already in his uniform, after all thats the way he fell asleep.

"Athrun Zala, you are to report immediately to the briefing room by authoritive command of Cahirman Patrick Zala, Confirm message recieved", the monitor near the pad for the door replayed its message due to standard procedure.

Athrun only catching it on the repeat, due to incessant thoughts.

"Athrun Zala to report immediately to briefing room. Message confirmed by Athrun Zala, Identification Number: 285002."

He opened his door and made his way to the briefing room, absentmindedly letting his feet carry him in the right direction, as his thoughts strayed to that girl again...

"She was so beautiful..." he sighed to himself as he had a clear of her freh in his mind. "Those fiery eyes... I wish I could have seen them properly..."

He stood on front of the briefing room door and sighed wearily as he typed in the security number. The door opened and admitted. He walked in and saluted to his father, whom was in direct eyes sight, waiting for him. The door closed behind him and Athrun then noticed a second person in the room, that he assumed was conversing with his father about diplomatic issues.

"Ah... Athrun. How good to see you again, youngster", the second person said, moving out from the corner into the direct light.

"Commander Waltfelt, sir!?" Athrun saluted, after his initial shock.

"I am escourting you off this ship, when your lucky day comes that is", he smirked cherfully.

"But... Why would I need an escort?" he asked in confusion, looking at both Waltfelt and his father.

"There are those who will stop at nothing to prevent this alliance", his father stated indifferently, obviously meaning 'those natural scum'.

"Though it is not really that you need an escort, but your fiancée does on the other hand. Her being the weaker subject; she would be an easier target. I shall be going over to La Creuset's house to pick up his daughter", Waltfelt continued the explanation, laughing slightly a the not so obvious concern on Athrun's face.

"But should we really be going through with this, if it means turning her into a target?" Athrun asked in both confusion and concern.

"Nothing to worry about, youngster. The chance of either of you being put in danger is bare minimal. After all who's to know about any of this anyway? The ceremony will be under strict military protection. Invitation only. And there will be security stationed around Zala Manor before and after the ceremony."

'I see..." Athrun replied, noticing the security measures in place, but couldn't help but feel uneasy like something was going to go wrong...

"For someone against this marriage, you sure seem to be showing a lot of compassion towards the girl..." Waltfelt smirked as he teased Athrun, his voice sly and playful.

"I was merely making sure that when it comes time for me to meet the girl, she isn't in the hands of the Earth Forces", he replied nonchalantly, his face cool and indifferent with a hint of amusement only traceable in his eyes by Waltfelt.

Chairman Zala seemed to be getting impatient, as his mouth was a thin line.

"There will be an opportunity for you to give your fiancée a letter- take it if you wish?" the chairman stated buisnessman like, obviously not wanting to stick around for tomfoolery.

Athrun suddenly looked up at his father in surprise.

_He was allowed to give her a letter? _He knew this was significantly lucky on their account, as it would be too risky to send a message indirectly; it could be too easily intercepted. He smiled gratefully, but by chance Waltfelt will be able to personally hand Lady Cagalli his letter.

"Yes I appreciate this chance and with this chance I shall prepare a letter to my fiancée", he replied, bowing his head respectably, giving a small smirk to Walfelt.

"Very well. You have two days to hand in the letter to Commander Waltfelt. I have other matters that need my attention. Commander Waltfelt, report back to me at 1900 hours- you will be notified if otherwise."

"Yes Chairman Zala, Sir!" they both saluted in unison, before leaving the room.

"So tell me lover boy... What are you going to put in the letter?"

Athrun remained impassive, "I don't know... I guess I'm going to share a few details about myself, so it doesn't feel like she's marrying a complete stranger... Something along those lines I guess... I'll also have to mention what is expected from her and in turn what she should expect from me."

Waltfelt eyed Athrun curiously, a glimmer of knowing amusement in his eyes.

"Very generous of you to think of her well being..."

Ahtrun smirked slightly, but otherwise ignored it as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Remember youngster, you shouldn't ignore your superiors..."

Athrun's eyes widened as he turned around, but smirked when he saw Waltfelt grinning boyishly at him.

Commander Andrew Waltfelt, though he didn't act it all the time, was a Commander of the Petrie class land cruisers and ontop of that he is the Captain of the Lesseps. He is Athrun's superior, but rarely used his seniority unless in battle cicumstances.

Athrun no doubt as a result of a certain dream, slept in till late morning; not something he approved of on board a military ship.

"Oh and one thing Commander? Please tell Lady Cagalli that I would like a reply to my letter?"

"No worries youngster, I'll deliver her reply personally to you once we reach Zala Manor", he replied with a roughish grin, before going off to attend other things.

Athrun smiled at himself, finally content with the arrangement. He ate his food quietly, but his thoughts couldn't help but revert back to those amber eyes...

-+-

"I will find out what you are up to Kira Yamato", a cold voice said to herself, with a definite trace of congenital delirium.

The red head's eyes fell empty on the side wall, huddling closer to her blankets.

"You're a coordinator, just like them- the ones that killed my dad."

The figure put a hand over her mouth, but was unable to stifle what came next. An ecstatic; maniacal laugh.

A surge of delight rushed through her, "Yes Kira, Kira Yamato- I will find out what you're up to indeed..."

* * *

Hope you liked it!! And I'll update ASAP : D

Oh and please tell me what you like about it!

REVIEW!!!!

* * *


	4. Reflections and Revelations

Hey guys!!! Well sorry this was late ok- but seriously guys it wasn't my fault :(

I got this chapter finished on paper pretty quickly (because I write it all down kinda like a draft, then I edit while I type it out- so the typing doesn't take all that long generally...) But it was late at night when I finished it and I decided to go to sleep and type it out the next day- but the computer refused to boot up!!!! GRRR...!!!! lol- but seriously it took at least a week before we finally decided that we had to reinstall windows XP and then had to reinstall everything!!! Oh and then I had to finish my speech for school and try and write a short story consisting of 5 pages for school in a day!! And I had to start and complete a textiles asessment!!! (which I haven't actually finished yet... shhh!!! lol)

Well sorry about that guys, but yeah been rather hectic lately- an don't worry I've already started the next chapter :D I had to have something to do while I was waiting for the computer to get fixed or whatever... lol

Well I'll shut up now and let you read!!!

* * *

What Are We Really Fighting For?

Chapter 4- Reflections and Revelations

-+-

"Hey Kira! What have you been up to-? I mean being cooped up in your room all day isn't the way to win over Flay Allster", Tolle teased, noticing Kira had finally surfaced from his room.

"Oh... Hey Tolle- hey! That was uncalled for!" Kira pouted, still denying Tolle the satisfaction of admitting...

"Well at least I got your full attention", Tolle chuckled at the indignant looks on his friend's face. "You know Milly and I have been getting kind of worried about you... Keeping yourself in your room an all- whats up?"

Kira sighed and his brow furled in thought, wondering if he should tell Tolle of his suspicions about the Aegis... _They were only suspicions and conclusions I jumped to at the thought that Chairman Zala is on the Vesalius... No... It couldn't be Athrun- Athrun hates the whole idea of war..._

"Kira..? Err... Kira are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I am... Just hungry..." Kira said, snapping out of his daze to see Tolle looking at him oddly.

"You sure you're ok? I mean you just kinda spaced out..?" Tolle asked in confusion, his eyes trying to see through the barrier his friend was putting up.

He was starting to get worried... Initially he had thought Mirriallia was being paranoid... But something was definitely wrong with Kira...

Kira hadn't answered; he'd just spaced out again.

"Come on Kira! We need to fill that stomach of yours", Tolle piped up entusiastically, trying to brighten up the mood; almost dragging Kira to the cafeteria.

"Oh- err... Ok..." was all Kira managed to say, still lost in thought.

"Kira!" Mirriallia exclaimed in a sort of relief, bringing Kira back to the present,

"Oh, hey Mirriallia", he said, sitting down next to her with his dinner tray.

"Glad you could finally join us, kido", Mwu said from the other side of the room, having just collected his own dinner.

"Commander, sorry I was just... thinking... But I guess I gave up because I was getting hungry", Kira smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Well I'm not surprised- you haven't eaten all day have you?"

"Oh well... Not really... But I wasn't hungry till now", Kira stated and started eating to distract himself from having to answer more questions.

Mwu sighed resignedly, knowing too well that Kira was making up exscuses ; but to cover up what? _He was like this yesterday too.._

He let Kira eat in peace, but as he left the table, he whispered so only Kira could hear, "I'll let you be for now, kid. But sooner or later I'm gonna figure out what's wrong... But if it's that bad that you keep yourself cooped up in your room and barely eating- then you shouldn't you tell someone? Just think about it, kido..."

Mwu patted Kira on the back before leaving to see Murrue. Kira's eyes widened in surprise at what Mwu said and he thought about it deeply.

"Should I tell them?" he muttered to himself, absentmindedly picking up the tray and taking his meal back to his room so he could finish his meal in peace.

He walked past his friends, whom were looking at him oddly.

"Tell us what..?" Mirriallia and Tolle mumbled in unison; glancing at the rest of their friends with worried looks,

"How long has he been like this?" Sai asked in concern, watching as his friend retreated back to his room; obviously having an inner battle about something.

"Since the sortie yesterday... But... I guess he always had moments like this, where he spaced out and in some cases looked like he was lost... But now they are constant", Toll sighed uneasily, his brow furled as he thought.

_Kira... Why are you looking so lost lately...?_

"I see..." sighed Sai in apprehension, as he finished eating.

They all continued eating in silence, bearing many concerns about their troubled friend.

"What should I do if you are the pilot of the Aegis? Am I expected to shoot my best friend down...?" Kira asked making his way slowly back to his room, a very lost look on his face; like a little boy trying to find his parents in the crowd.

He felt his body stiffen, as he baited his breath.

"I have to know... Either way I need to know that Athrun is not the Aegis's pilot... It just couldn't be... But I just have to know..." he sighed to himself, opening his door and sitting himself down on the end of his bed; his tray in his lap.

-+-

"What is the latest update?" a pure voice called from a private intercom to the single person inside the shadowy room.

The man double checked his surroundings, making sure there were no listeners or hackers on the network.

"Ah" the man smiled, nodding his head respectfully. "Good to hear from you again Miss Lacus."

The 'Pink Haired Princess' smiled back, before returning her attention to the important matters in which they were to discuss.

"The wedding shall take place at Zala Manor in five days. The kid has been permitted to deliver a letter to Miss Cagalli. So far, the security preparations look promising" he reported lightly, before continuing seriously. "Miss Cagalli is the Earth Alliances target... the wedding details were hijacked by an Earth Forces officer I hear... Chairman Zala and La Creuset are so far negligent of these rumors, but have tightened their security."

"I see..." Lacus sighed gravely. "Miss Cagalli is in serious danger, if that is the case... What of Chairman Zala and Rau La Creuset's plands behind this alliance?"

The man frowned slightly, "I have yet to find out their true intentions behind the alliance... But as far as I can make out they are both using their kids as bait to lure the Earth Forces into their trap... I could be wrong- but I wouldn't put it past either of them... Athrun seemes to think that his marrying Miss Cagalli will help bring an end to this war, again... Something about La Creuset being the key to help end this war... I managed to overhear Zala saying that much, but he didn't reveal anymore to Athrun... Chairman Zala has something up his sleeve. He seems to think that this alliance with will somehow give Zaft the advantage needed to end this damn war... It all depends on what they plan on doing with this alliance that will give them an advantage... But it will never end this war..."

Lacus remained remained calm, but felt slightly distressed; she knew immediately that if Chairman Zala thought the alliance would give them an advantage, then so would the Earth Forces and Blue Cosmos... Azrael would convince the Earth Forces to intercept and interfere with the wedding and the alliance. They will target Miss Cagalli... They won't hesitate to kill her if need be... Despite her being a civilian...

"Have you contacted Lord Uzumi for assistance?" the man asked curiously; after all representative Uzumi Nara Attha is a stubborn man...

"We have not yet discussed the matter, no. But I shall be going to Orb for an audience with him tomorrow morning. He seemed rather interested in the subject... He may be a stubborn man, but his stubbornness upholds good ideals. He is a good man and he realizes I am on neither side of the war, but hold my own stance. I am confident that he will understand what the Clyne Faction are trying to do and how we intend to bring about the peace", Lacus replied with a confident, warm smile.

The man still alert in case of intruders, could only grin back at her trustingly; the 'Pink Princess' was amazing. She would make a fine leader.

"How long till the Clyne Faction is ready to step out of the shadows?"

"We will make our presence known at the wedding... We should be ready by then..." he replied in in thought as he calculated everything that needed to be done first.

"Very well then..." she replied before bidding him farewell.

-+-

"So... Athrun Zala... Who are you...?" Cagalli pondered to herself, while looking out the window absentmindedly at the swaying trees from the gusty winds outside, produced by the colonies weather simulator. How she longed for the real winds to brush against her face... But that was never going to happen, especially now...

There was a sudden knock on the door that made her jump, before snapping out of her thoughts. Myrna came in with a smile on her face. Cagalli eyed her curiously, wondering why she was smiling.

"Good news? The wedding has been canceled!" Cagalli said sarcastically, inviting Myrna to share why she was smiling at Cagali so.

"No- but good news! Zala is sending you a letter with Mr Waltfelt. He wishes you to reply."

Cagalli's scorn faltered ans she looked at Myrna, giving her, her full attantion; a serious look on her face.

"You are very lucky that Mr Waltfelt is going to be your bodygurag, as he is on the Vesalius with the Chairman and his son as we speak", Myrna stated, smiling happily; feeling Cagalli's permantely ( ever since the engagement) dull mood lifted.

Cagalli smiled slightly as she realized she was lucky- very lucky...

"Thanks Myrna... Don't worry I'll definitely be replying. How could I not- I can't just leave out the opportunity to get to know before the wedding... Especially being that I doubt that we will have much time together... Because I'm guessing that not long after the wedding, he willl have to go back into the front lines...", she sighed thoughtfully.

"Your father never mentioned on the subject... You don't know that... He could settle down for your sake- retire..." Myrna reasoned, trying to sound reassuring.

"Myrna- he's nineteen and a highly ranked officer of the military. Son of the High Chairman none the less... He's not about to be held back. I may be younger than him, but I'm not stupid. I know how this will end- just like it did for everyone else. At home alone, in the rel word with real problems, to fight against by myself. No different to how I am now, except I have a slightly higher status, being married to the Chairman's son and all..." Cagalli stated, slightly bitterly, her eyebrows slightlyraised.

Myrna sighed haughtily. She knew that Cagalli had a point but that wasn't going to help anyone.

"If you keep such a negative attitude about it, then don't expect anything good to come of this marriage", she snapped in annoyance, but slowly softened her voice. You've had a lot of luck so far and if you let it, it might continue it's course."

"...hmmm..." she groaned in exasperation.

It would be pointless to argue with Myrna; she always won after all...

"I'll think about it..." she eventually sighed excusing herself nonchalantly.

-+-

"La Creuset, am I to expect your pressence in the PLANTs?" a commanding voice inquired, imitating politenesss.

"of course Chairman Zala. I am rather anxious to discuss with you in detail our plans through this alliance. I shall be attending a meeting with the council to report on the new mobile suits being designed. We shall have a chance to have a proper discussion after the meeting", the blonde man said in his cool, empty voice; nodding his head respectfully.

"Very well, I look forward to it..." Patrick Zala stated stiffly, before switching off the monitor.

La Creuset's masked face vanished from the screen on the Chairmans wall.

"..." he sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

He earlier had a bad morning. There were troublesome rumors that the wedding detailos have been leaked to the Earth Alliance somehow._Rumors are rumors and not to be trusted- but still... _ Also reports of a high class assault Zaft vessels disappearance and a Earth Alliance vessel was detected near the last known location of the Zaft vessel. Though getting a meeting with La Creuset was a good thing; all in all it was a rather problematic day.

He looked over to the picture of his wife and son, on his desk next to his computer. He smiled weakly at his wife Lenore and for a moment looked at Athrun like that too, but it was short lived. He frowned at him, then his brow furled in frustration and his fists were clenched tightly. He knew his sweet Lenore wouldn't approve of the way he treated Athrun, but he didn't have a choice; it was how it has to be.

"Foolish boy is all part of this plan. He better for the life of him not screw this up!" he stated aggressively to himself, but having gentler thoughts.

No, his thoughts were still anything but genlte, but compared to his usually violent temper and aggressive actions, this was his way of showing affections for his son...

_This marriage is not only a way of forming an alliance between our families... It is a way of giving you a choice to pull out of the front lines and settle down- a choice to live... _

He couldn't help but bear affections for the boy. He was after all so much like his mother... But that reason was also why he liked to distance himself from the boy... His coldness towards the boy was because he reminded him that there was nothing he could have done to save his beloved wife from those filthy naturals! He was a walking reminder of the revenge he had yet to obtain for his dear Lenore. In order to satisfy his revenge he needed to eliminate every last filthy natural... Destroy the earth even, if it comes to that...

Junius Seven had changed him. Now Athrun is nothing more than a regular soldier of the Zaft military and is treated as one; in other words that makes him dispensable... Though he couldn't do that, it was still a fact that Athrun could be sacrificed in the duration of the war and it wouldn't really mean very much. After all Athrun was not his son since Junius Seven; the father Lenore had known died along with her t, the day he found out that tragic day and became his commanding officer.

"This is just the way it must be..." the Chairman sighed wearily, clenching his hands in slight frustration.

-+-

Athrun sat down at his desk, holding his head in his hands. He didn't feel like writing the letter right now because he was too frustrated and knew that he would probably write something stupid and quite possibly offensive. He didn't want to give a bad impression; besides he had plenty of time to write the letter.

He had his emerald eyes narrowed slightly as he thought of his so called father- or should he say Chairman Zala. His father was using him to get what he wanted and Rau La Creuset was no doubt doing the same thing to his daughter. He was just some tool in a master plan... Athrun scowled, as he knew that he couldn't complain or do anything about it; that would be considered treason.

"No I have to do this... But I'm not doing this for you 'father'- I'm doing this for the PLANTs ", Athrun sighed biterrly, glaring at the picture of his parents and he, when thy were a family. His father was smiling happily, one arm wrapped around Lenore's waist, the other hand ruffling Athrun's soft hair. Athrun saw everyone's smiles, even his own big toothy grin. His glare lingered on his father, but softened as he picked up the photo frame and smiled weakly at it.

How he missed his mother... He missed his father equally, but now he reserves his anger for his father and vice versa. He smirked slightly to think that his father was once actually humane...

He banged his fist on the desk in frustration, before gently putting the photo back down on the desk, his hand shaking slightly. His father had transformed in the blink of an eye and the effects were irreversible... Sometimes he thinks his father will only end the fighting when he has eliminated the existence of naturals... But he couldn't quite believe that; after all his father is still human.

Athrun sighed shakily, closing his eyes to relax. He slowly opened them after sufficiently calming himself. He softened his expression and decided to go collect his meal for a late lunch form the cafeteria. As he left for the cafeteria he still had his last thoughts lingering in his head: _So father, what are we really fighting for...? Are we fighting to protect PLANTs? Or are we fighting to win- to wipe out all naturals? I wonder sometimes..._

-+-_  
_

Rau La Creuset, walked quietly through the front door, holding his briefcase tensely. It had been a bad day for the council. He smirked slightly as he thought of what the council would have been through. His day was rather uneventful compared to the Chairman's; he was training a few new pilots, that hopefully would be eventually used to back up young Zala's team. They had a long way to go... But he could see they each had potential. Something intriguing about is that one of the three trainee pilots was a girl. Something Zaft has never had: they had only just begun to allow the admittance of female officers, let alone pilots. He had only ever seen or heard of one female officer till now and she was just promoted to be captain of the the new assult vessel that was in the early stages of construction: the Minerva. As far as he knew Gladys was the first and the only female officer recruited into the Zaft military; well till now it seemed.

"How was your day?" Myrna asked politely taking La Creuset's coat.

"Very uneventful- unlike the Chairman's..." he laughed slightly.

Myrna nodded respectfully, smiling slightly, before leaving to put his coat away.

"I would like a word with Cagalli. Could you ask her to come down?" he called to Myrna as she made her way up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Father? You wanted to speak with me?" Cagalli asked curiously, as she stepped down from the stairs.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you've finished packing yet?" he asked businessmen like, smiling slightly under the mask he insisted on wearing.

"Yeah... I finished last night. Myrna insisted on dresses!" Cagalli spat, crossing her arms scowling.

She was glaring at La Creuset, hoping that her pouting would make him change his mind about the dresses.

"That was because I insisted that you wear dresses. I want you to make a good impression Cagalli and this is a start. While you are there, there will be no more tomboy clothes nor attitude. You must act like a lady- with some dignity..."

"Hey! I have dignity!" she scowled lowly, narrowing her eyes in annoyance, trying to cool her temper.

He merely smirked at her before stating in amusement, "Your boyish ways concern me. I do not wish the Zala's to have the same concern."

She clenched her teeth and balled her small hands into tight fists.

"I will be sure not to disappoint you then!" she retorted coldly, worrying her hot tempered head. "If thats all."

She turned on her heel and stormed up to her room, her amber eyes glowing fiercely.

"You know Zala has to be better than my own father", she glowered, sitting hereslef back at her desk.

She banged her head repeatedly on the desk, groaning in frustration.

"Let's just get this stupid marriage over and done with so I can leave this place..."

_Leave this place...? Would running away be the only other option than marriage? I'm sixteen for crying out loud- it's only legit by six months!_

_Why do I get myself in so much trouble_?she thought exasperatedly. She stared out the window as she thought about what this 'Athrun' would be like... _I will know soon enough... Too soon..._

"Myrna is right... I just need to be patient and wait for my luck to continue it's course. I have so far been very lucky. And I am very grateful. It has made my situation more comfortable... Maybe all this luck is trying to tell me that this marriage isn't a bad thing... Sure I don't imagine myself falling in love with Zala anytime soon.. But that doesn't mean I won't be happy... Should I for once stop being so stubborn and let fate take it's path...?" Cagalli pondered to herself, feeling totally clueless.

_So many questions that I don't yet know the answer to..._

"What do I do!?" Cagalli cried out into the sky as if waiting for an answer.

Nothing happened, not that she was expecting anything; that would have been wishful thinking. She growled at the non responsive sky and dug her fingers into her hair in frustration. She swiftly tugged her hair tie out of her hair, letting her long hair fall onto her shoulders, arms and into her face. Generally she would have been irritated by her hair in her face, but right now she was too preocupied.

"Running away would only me and my father- embarrass our family and anger the Zala's, including the most powerful man in all of PLANTs. It would solve none of my problems. But just by running away from them I would create more. I would be forced to leave PLANTs because Chairman Zala has rule over me... But I would be free..." she reasoned with herself, already defeated that it would be impossible anyway. "It's not worth it, being on the run and all alone isn't much of a freedom... Besides... If I don't do my part to help forge the alliance between our families, I will be indirectly helping the Earth Alliance. I could be arrested or worse for treason... If that is what is what is to be decided by my refusal to marry and abandonment of my duties..." she sighed and her brow furled in thought and worry.

She was backed into a corner ans she knew it. She was petrified of what might happen to her no matter what she decided. Though there isn't much of a choice; she wanted to live of course.

"I'm no traitor! And I'm no coward- I won't run away!" she ranted, pacing from side to side.

"No I must marry Athrun Zala and uphold my duty to my own people. I do this for the PLANTs!"

She loved her people and was proud to be a coordinator, but unlike most others, she held an equal love of naturals. Though she wasn't exactly sure why or how, but to her she didn't judge people by their genes and abilities, whether enhanced or not. She held a very idealistic perspective of the world and this pointless war that seems endless.

She sighed heavily and fell back against the wall and slumped down to sit her back low against the wall. A tear escaped her eye and fled down her cheek, falling into her ap.

"So what happens now, Athrun Zala- soldier of the Zaft military? Are you where fate is trying to take me? Or will there be obstacles that provide assistance to the dlay of our marriage?"

* * *

Please review and tell me how it was like always k guys!!! Oh and I know you guys wanted to know what would be in the letters... dun dun dun... well you'll just have to wait till when they read them :P

Oh and guys hopefully the next chapter should be out soon k!!!

LOVE YA!!! hehe


	5. Developments

Hey guys sorry for the kind of latish updat... again... lol

I'll try to do better next time but my yr10 exams are comming up... at least i'ts not NCEA but still... grrrr... I HATE EXAMS they make me soo nervous!!! eek!! lol

ah well here is the next chapter- and it is now 12:20am so they explains the spelling mistakes and... well just general mistakes- lol

I hope you guys like this chapter : D

x0x0x0x0x

hehe

* * *

What Are We Really Fighting For?

Chapter 5- Developments

-+-

Athrun stayed up late writing a letter to his fiancée, rather long and detailed for a letter, but not over the top. He finally yawned widely, feeling his eyes shut briefly, before jerking himself awake suddenly.

"hmm,,, That will do. It is a descent introduction..." he sighed wearily, folding the letter and putting it inside an envelope addressed to Lady Cagalli La Creuset.

He undressed sloppily and dragged himself to his bed and burried himself iside his covers contently, He smiled in his slight satisfaction of finally finishing the letter and what was written inside it. He imagined those amber eyes once again, concealed under a veil, before drifting off into a warm and hazy sleep.

Not many people knew this, if any, but Atrhun Zala has quite a way with words. He was good at literature such as poems and also seemed to be excellent for persuading people, with highly impressive and meaningful speeches off the top of his head. He wasn't an empty and heartless soldier, like many judge him as due to his father; but a gentle, laughing young man, who's outer mask has been numbed by this harsh and endless war.

He knew that his father was unsuited for Chairman and though he'd never voiced this out loud, sometimes suspects that his father was one of the reasons that this war drags on so. Ironically this reason is partly why he felt so obligated to this marriage; to make up for his fathers mistakes in his stead.

Siegal Clyne was more suited for Chairman, as he would try and avoid bringing conflict to the PLANTs and the people with any way possible, through diplomatic solutions. Only would war be used as a last resort to protect the PLANTs and for that reason only. He tries to solve all the problems and settle the differences between naturals and coordinators diplomatically and listens to what the naturals have to say; in other words the complete opposite of Chairman Zala.

Athrun's smile turned to a frown in his sleep, while his subconscious lingered on these problems.

-+-

"Those damn coordinators think they can defeat us!? And I thought that them having their genes tampered with was supposed to make them smarter", a cruel voice laughed from the shadows.

"So what are we planning to do about this development sir?" another voice replied, obviously more humane, but not exactly much of an improvement.

"Now, now. This is nothing we can't deal with. We shall simply stop this 'alliance' before it is united. Shut it down at the core.

'Rau La Creuset's daughter is an easy target and through her we can take Athrun Zala. After all I've heard he's quite the hero... It's only fitting that if we ask for him to step forward in exchange for the girl, then he will do so", he drawled arrogantly, like he knew something more than he was letting on...

"Very well, sir. But what happens to the girl? I mean no disrespect, sir, but it just doesn't seem like you to only settle for Zala..." the other man asked uncertainly, not sure if he was toeing the line.

The arrogant man merely eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before replying, "You're right, I wasn't going to let her go like that... She would have been a nuisance and gotten in the way, from what I hear of her. By then she has lost her usefulness and shall be disposed of before she creates problems for us..."

"But-!? Director Azrael, she is merely a civillian-" butted in a surprised and though well hidden, rather disgusted Captain Natarle Badgiruel.

The slender woman, with short black hair and piercing violet eyes, stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of the arrogant man.

"Are you questioning your superior, the leader of Blue Cosmos and the commander in charge of this operation?" he silenced her coldly, frowning in annoyance at his persistent captain. "As we are not as present aboard the Dominion, may I remind you that you are only a Lieutenant..." he sighed arrogantly, tut-tuttering at her in mock disappointment.

"No- of course I wasn't- I intended no disrespect Director Azrael, sir..." she hastily declared, truthfully meaning no disrespect; but couldn't understand the need to kill an innocent civilian girl...

"She may be a civilian 'Lieutenant'. But not an ordinary one... She and Zala are the only children of the two most powerful and well respected families in the whole of PLANTs. She may not be a Zaft soldier, but her father most certainly is. If he is there then it would be most convenient to get rid of both him and the chairman. But somehow I doubt they will attend the ceremony. They will more likely be inside Zala Manor, discussing the real purpose of the alliance and what they will be doing with it.

'I they think the Atlantic Federation was just going to sit back and let man kind's enemy take an advantage, then they are more stupid than I originally thought. We will seize the chance before they take the advantage. And it will be us who will be at an advantage if La Creuset and Zala happen to be at the manor..." he ranted confidently , his cold aura turning merciless.

"Yes, Director Azrael, sir" Azrael's stooge retorted nonchalantly, bowing his head in respect to the arrogant man.

"Should I continue, 'lieutenant', or are you going to rudely interrupt me again?" he shot a Natarle in mock seriousness, looking at his perfectly manicured fingertips in irritation.

"Oh, I never meant- of course Director Azrael, sir... Please forgive me..." she replied quietly, blushing at her mistake; made quite obvious by Azrael's comment.

" Very well then... The marriage shall be held in four days. There have been security enforcements around the manor and the two kids. We should send a team of officers to the wedding undercover and as backup support, once we've got an overview of where all the targets and guards are, then as reinforcements we shall send in a squadron of the new strike daggers."

"Of corse, Director Azrael, sir. But... What of the other civilians...?" Natarle asked hesitantly, wondering whether he would answer.

He eyes her thoughtfully, a glint in his eyes.

"We shall see what they do... Whether they get in our way... Do you have a problem with that 'lieutenant'?"

He looked at her with an offhand slyness as he smirked at her.

"...Of course not... Director Azrael, sir..." she replied reluctantly, eying him reproachfully.

Azrael smirked smugly, before saying briefly, "I'm glad you realize I have the authority to do to you whatever I please... Violate you in any way I deem worthy... We wouldn't want an accident to happen, now would we...?

Natarles eyes widened slightly from surprise, stiffening from fright, before she growled fiercely, "Within the military law restrictions, of course..."

"Of course..." he replied with a malicious glint in his eye thinking to himself: _But then again... Since when have I been known to take heed of laws...? Laws are beneath my superiority after all..._

-+-_  
_

"... You know... The kid's been acting strange lately... I didn't want to press the issue, because he didn't look like he was ready to tell anyone... But... I can't help but wonder, that if it is so bad to make him act like this, then maybe it is something we need to know... What do you think 'Captain'?"

Captain Murrue Ramius looked up at the commander, brushing her chocolaty curls out of her eyes. She saw Mwu's point... Though she hoped it wasn't as bad as Mwu thought it was, she thought he might be right...

"Yes... I have noticed him acting him acting strange and... rather distant... And I see your point... But what could possibly have happened to Kira, to make him act like this?" she replied out of concern for her subordinate; frowning in thought.

"I really have no clue... But as far as I can see, he seems to be having an inner battle on whether to tell someone the problem or not..." he stated, scratching his chin thoughtfully, sitting himself down opposite Murrue's desk.

"..." Murrue looked down at the ground, her worry getting the best of her.

She really wished Kira would tell them what was troubling him... After all it could seriously effect the ship if it was of that nature...

"Don't worry... The kid can take care of himself", Mwu said, gently patting her on the back.

"I wasn't worried till you mentioned it..." she said dryly, looking back up at a rather sheepish Commander La flaga.

He just grinned out of amusement and looked at her sitting down, her eyebrow raised. She stood up and looked out at the atmosphere, unaware of her commander's wandering eyes. Mwu looked at her, eying her slender and shapely body, her full chest, her soft chocolate curls, her bright, hazel eyes, her lush pink lips... he looked her slowly up and down contently, his thought wandering with his eyes, He was in such a daze that he didn't immediately notice that she had turned around to face him again. Murrue raised her eyebrow, once she realized he was starring at her.

"Commander Laflaga, what are your thoughts at the moment?" she enquired curiously, wondering whether he had come to a conclusion on what to do about Kira...

_But that doesn't explain why he's starring at me...? What is that look in his eye...?_

The commander chuckled, snapping out of his daze and eying her laughingly.

"My thoughts at the moment are ones that should remain unsaid, captain..."

"Commander La flaga!" she uttered sternly, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, while raising her eyebrow challengingly; telling him to keep focused on the work at hand.

"Alright already... I can take a hint", he chuckled as he saw the look on her face.

She merely eyed him suspiciously, before continuing their discussion.

-+-

"Lacus Clyne, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", said a tall middle man with a smile on his face.

"Representative Attha, thank you for arranging our meeting so soon. I am ever so grateful", came Lacus Clyne's chirpy voice.

She smiled before her expression became more serious and business like.

"Now that the formalities have been expressed, I must implore that we begin our discussion", Lacus asked as politely as she could under the current circumstances; _time is running out..._

"Of course... I understand that you wished to discuss rather urgent matters. Matters in which I have only heard a brief summary, thus managing to capture my attention."

Lord Uzumi Nara Attha looked at her patiently, telling her that she had his undivided attention. He sat down and looked up at her expectantly, motioning for her to do the same. She smiled gratefully at him, before sitting herself down on the comfortable couch opposite him.

"Very well... As you know, Chairman Patrick Zala and Commander Rau La Creuset are the two most powerful and influential families in the PLANTs. They are forging themselves an alliance between their families, through an arranged marriage between Commander Athrun Zala and Miss Cagalli La Creuset."

He twitched slightly at the mention of the name 'Cagalli' but otherwise showed not expression and motioned for her to cotinue,

"The marriage and alliance shall take place in four days and Zala Manor..." she paused seriously, before continuing determinedly. "My accomplices and I plan to intercept this union before the Atlantic Federation do. Information about the alliance has been leaked and they will be eager to stop this powerful alliance.

'This alliance will give Zaft and advantage and could ultimately end this suffering in the worst way possible... Destruction... Chairman Zala believes the only way this war will end is to rid the world of every last natural. And in turn Murata Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, pulls the string behind the Earth Alliance's movements of extermination of the coordinators.

'I don't yet know what the chairman's and La Creuset's plans are behind this... But I believe that the intentions are more than they appear... Deeper than a simple union between families, but using the combined fore of their influence, power and authority, to strengthen the Zaft Military and bring utter annihilation to the Earth Alliance and ultimately all naturals whether civilian on not...

'The Earth Alliance will target Miss Cagalli... She is the easier target..." Lacus reported grimly.

_Is she the one...? Is it her...?_ Lord Uzumi thought to himself as he remebered deep into his past... His happy family... In reality it wasn't more than a decade ago... but it seemed that it was two lifetimes ago...

"She is in much danger, especially if they decide to kill her... They won't hesitate to kill her if it's needed... Or they might try and use her as a hostage to get what they want... There are so many things they could do. And yet most of them result in her death, whether immediate or after she bears no further usefulness... I also don't imagine them leaving the civilian guests be. They will all be coordinators, after all and it's not a well hidden fact that the Earth Alliance, particularly Blue Cosmos believe that all coordinators deserve to be killed..." she sighed sadly, clasping her hands together on her lap.

"I see... This is indeed a serious problem... And whether the alliance is formed, or the Earth Forces destroy any chance to forge an alliance... Either way, many innocent lives will be lost... Many families will lose more loved ones and the increasing tenseness and hatred between naturals and coordinators. This war and this prolonged suffering will climax."

Lord Uzumi looked at Lacus, a grave wisdom upon his features. His eyes closed lightly, as he though deeply.

"Representative Uzumi Nara Attha. I cam here in hopes that you would understand our situation and that you would see things through the eyes of neither a natural or a coordinator... But a person who strives for the peace we once had between naturals and coordinators. And will have once again. My accomplices and I know the risks of fighting for what is right and being on neither side of this war. But our motive is clear. We must strive for that peace and fight for what we believe in and what we wish to protect. The world is what we wish to protect and everyone co-existing together, both natural and coordinator. Even if that fight be in vain, we still have made a difference and help people realize the true intent of this war and what it is, we as one should be fighting for.

'I realize that I am asking a lot from you... But this peace that we strive for, will only become a reality with the support of those few others who believe in the cause and are willing to do something about it; to fight for it... Was I wrong in thinking that you were one of those few?" she ended, her sweet voice harmoniously spreading her determination.

Her point was flawless and awe inspiring. Her imminent truthfulness and idealism glowed in it's presence.

Lord Uzumi smiled to himself gravely, closing his eyes lightly as he thought.

"You were not wrong Lacus Clyne. I am one of those few who wish to end this war, by more than doing what you're told and fighting the enemy to the bitter end... I believe that there is a way to end this war without conflict. I also wish to protect this world and all that reside here and settle their disagreements, so as to let go of hatred... I am a fool who strives for equality between naturals and coordinators alike. That is why I allow anyone who doesn't wish to fight; anyone who wants to escape the conflict and suffering that this war has caused, entry to our boarder. I was giving people a chance to live their own independent lives, away from biased military developments and discrimintation. I thouht that I was doing my part... But I see I can do more...

'If I am considered a fool, for believing in a world full of meaning, freed from this biased war and it's conflicting priorities and ideals. Then so be it...

I offer my allegiance, but I must insist that Orb's involvement must remain hidden, to protect Orb from those who are angered by our actions."

Lord Uzumi sighed gravely, before eying her sternly till she assured him Orb's involvement be hidden, discreetly.

"I give my word that Orb will not officially be involved, but few individuals who come from Orb, acting on their own accord", Lacus replied, smiling gratefully , her serious expression lifting.

-+-

A blonde head was lying down in the meadows near central PLANTs. The tall grass blades hid her from the world, as she snuggled into the bed of fresh lavender and wild flowers that surrounded her, within the grass. She always here when she needed time to herself. She tasted the smell of fresh air and he gentle fragrance of lavender, which was softly pressed into her long, unbound hair as she slept.

She smiled in her sleep, dreaming of the freedom and serenity she presently felt.

"I will find my place in this world..." she mumbled, in a deep and well needed sleep.

* * *

hey guys!!! Hope you liked it : D

Oh and don't judge too much on spelling ect. because It's getting into the AM: and i'm getting soooo tired!!!!

You guys are lucky that I actually did A LOT of work on the chapter tonight and some reason felt I like totally HAD to post it tonight... Not sure but I guess it's good... for you guys at least geez... you guys tire me out lol

Oh and I'm not sure that this chapter is quite up to standard... but thats for you guys to judge really ain't it : D


	6. Have We Not Sacrificed Enough?

Hey guys!!!! DID YA MISS ME!!!??!!! lol

yeah you have no idea how busy I am lately... and kinda stressed out... lol - but hey i updated thats like a miracle on earth!!! lol

Well don't dis my spelling coz it's freaking almost 3 in the morning!!!! SO dont piss me off!!! lol

Yeah you guys should feel lucky that i decided that it had to be done tonight- opps correction THIS MORNING so i could do my homework tomorrow... meh... great ain' it... grr... shoot me now...

Yeah well i've done a lot of work for you guys- i did like half the chapter tonight... yeah okso i coulda done better than that because really it wasn't that long a chapter...?? mah i'll shutup and let you guys read... oh ad let me now take my death wishes and fall into a never ending SLEEP!!!! lol soo... tired... lol

Okay so at the moment i don't feel so bad but i'll be feeling it tomorrow... grr... ENJOY!!! D

* * *

What are we really fighting for?

Chapter 6- Have we not sacrificed enough?

-+-

"Cagalli..." sighed a worn and tired man in a deep and loving voice, as he stared at a picture of a little blond girl of about five. She was glowing with laughter as she was pulling her pulling her puppy dog eyes; but the girl's cheeky grin was less than deceiving.

Laughing at the look on her innocent face, making him smile genuinely. Ever since the evacuation of his dear children and heirs, he felt like he had aged dramatically.

He couldn't help but wonder what fine young lady his daughter had become...

"I'll find you soon..."

-+-

"Kira?" someone asked the highly distracted young coordinator.

"Huh...? Oh- what is it Mirriallia?" Kira said vaguely, before focusing his attention to this friend; he had once again been lost in thought.

"Please... Don't hide anything significant from us... We are your friends and we can help you... So please... Tell us what is going on?" Mirriallia pleaded, trying to place her hand on Kira's shoulder in comfort, but couldn't help but show her worry.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't really know myself what is going on... So I don't really think I'm in much of a position to tell anyone...? Kira sighed solemnly, then looking out into the atmosphere, saying to no one in particular. "But I will find out... And nothing can stop me..."

Mirriallia looked at him in confusion- _how could he not know what's wrong...?_

"Ok... I understand Kira... But we are your friends and can't help but be worried when you act like this... Please remember we are here for you... To help share the burden you seem to be carrying", Mirriallia sighed gently, smiling weakly at him, managing to squeez a smile out of him.

"Thank you Mir... I Will keep that in mind..." Kira replied, smiling appreciatively at his dear friend.

-+-

"So Athrun... You gonna throw a bachelor party before you tie the knot?" Dearka asked hopefully; imagining a lot of alcohol... and a lot of girls...

Even Yzak wouldn't need much imagination to catch onto Dearka's idea of a party; his line of thought.

"No, Dearka... I believe I will be content to stick with the one girl for long enough to actually get married to her..." he sighed in exasperation with a smirk on his lips, making yzak snicker.

Dearka wasn't in the least offended. On the contrary he just laughed, grinning smugly.

"Do you know anything about her yet Athrun? Because I heard that you haven't even met the girl yet?" Nicol asked curiously, noticing that Athrun had been acting odd, ever since the news of his betroval.

Though this is to be expected... After all he is marrying a girl three years younger than him, whom he has never met and doesn't even know what she looks like; no evidential proof at least... Besides... Athrun hadn't told anyone about the dream; he thought it might be something he should keep to himself...

"... Those eyes..." he subconsciously sighed, his vacant expression wandering off into space; unaware that he had spoken aloud and that he was now getting odd looks.

"What...? Athrun are you feeling ok? Because you're starring off into the distance like a lovesick puppy", Nicol laughed, finally atrracting Athrun's attention.

"Huh?- oh... yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just thinking about this alliance... And what my father's plans for it are..." he replied.

"My plans are none of your concern, commander", interrupted a cold, sharp voice, instantly changing the atmosphere in the room.

"Ah- my apologies, Chaiman Zala, sir", Athrun said suddenly leaping up from his seat in surprise and saluting his superior.

"Leave us", the chairman said uniformly, dismissing Athrun's fellow comrades.

"Of course", they all replied in unison, standing up straight to salute their superior, before leaving the room accordingly; all with an urge to leave the room as fast as possible.

"Father?"

"Have you written a letter for you fiancée?"

"Yes. It ihas yet to be handed to Commander Waltfelt, but rest assured it is complete and appropriate", Athrun replied nonchalantly, standing up straight, at attention.

"After you are dismissed, hand it in at once. It has been decided you are to have two days preparation at the PLANTs before the wedding. One as time off, to allow you to attend any personal matters before the wedding. Tomorrow morning a transportation shuttle will be here, to take both you and Commander Waltfelt to the homeland. The staff are expecting you in Aprillius by dinner", Chairman Zala stated, his deep commanding voice clerly stating his orders.

"You are expected to be courteous to our guest and are not to come into contact with her at all. The first time you will see her face, will be when you lift the veil. Understood!?"

"Yes Father..." he inwardly sighed to himself; this was all rather overwhelming...

"Report to Commander Waltfelt immediately with the letter and inform him that as Miss Le Creuset's body guard, he is to be staying at the manor."

Patrick Zala turned towards the window, dismissing Atrhun.

"Very well", was all Athrun said as he left the room.

He went back to his quarters and found the envelope addressed to his fiancée neatly on top of his desk.

He went up to the main deck and into the kitchen; and there predictably was the 'Desert Tiger', making himself a coffee as though it were a scientific art.

"Ah! Athrun, try this. Or is the young'en not acquired a taste for coffee yet?" the commander chuckled, handing Athrun a mug of the sweet coffee, before pouring some more for himself.

Athrun sipped the sweet, exotic blended coffee, feeling the warm liquid soothe his throat. It was rich and the vibrant blends of creamy, yet fiery beans tingled his taste buds pleasantly.

"Ah... Not bad indeed" Waltfelt smiled decisively, before thaking another sip.

Athrun smirked in amusement; the commander was sometimes so boyish.

"Here is the letter for my fiancée", Athrun suddenly stated, remembering the task at hand; having briefly forgotten about the letter in his hand.

"Ah yes. Be assured it shall be received by none other than your fierce princess", Waltfelt teased, earning a smirk in return.

Atrhun cocked an eyebrow and laugingly said:You don't usually compliment a girl by saying they're fierce. There are those who might think that is an insult."

"Oh, but this one is fierce. She is definitely not what you expected..." Waltfelt hinted slyly.

Atrhun laughed at this and grinned thoughtfully, "Interesting... Very interesting..."

Fierce would be a breath of fresh air compared to those who have their eye on him; whom need protecting from the littlest of insects...

Athrun suddenly jerked his head up to look at the commander, "Wait- you don't mean you know her do you?"

"Why yes, we have met. Now please exscuse, but I have paper work to finish off before tomorrow."

"Ah- yes, of course. Commander Waltfelt" Athrun snapped out of his thought and saluted his commander.

-+-

"Supreme Council Member Clyne, was there a point you wished to prove?" Patrick Zala growled, growing impatient of Clyne's idealistic position.

"You intend to send out more soldiers to the front lines? Have we not sacrificed enough? Do you still pretend you fight to bring peace? Or is it revenge for Junius Seven the only reason our soldiers are out their fighting and dying?" Siegal Clyne proclaimed firmly, trying to meet the eyes of his fellow committee members.

"You speak out of line, committee member Clyne. Are you truly suggesting that I would risk all that we have strive to achieve; willingly endanger the homeland for the sake of petty and blind revenge?! Don't insult me Clyne", Chairman zala said, standing up from his seat, raising his cold demanding voice; his icy glare drifting over the committee then back to Clyne.

"Of course, I was not trying to suggest anything Chairman Zala. I'm sorry if I overstepped my place and apologize for causing offense. I assure you it was not my intention.

'But please Chairman, explain why we must send out more of our men to the front lines, when Victoria is already lost. Wouldn't it be considered a death sentence to send our forces there? Would that not weaken us and cause more pain? We have already endured so much!" Clyne stated, looking intently for response from his fellow committee members.

Clyne has a point. Victoria is already lost. Would we really sacrifice our men, fighting for lost cause? Wouldn't that weaken us? Open us to further attacks??" Eileen Canaver piped in, giving a slight nod towards Clyne; she could see where he was coming from...

"Thank you Miss Canaver. But Victoria is no longer a lost cause. We have the means to reclaim Victoria in all it's former glory from those naturals. The forging of the alliance will instigate new found allies. I can not of yet disclose any other information about the alliance for security reasons. After all you surely cannot expect me to risk the information being leaked to the naturals and put my son, his fiancée and all those present at the ceremony in danger, can you?"

Zala looked toward Rau Le Creuset, who was sitting on a bench near the councilman's table; awaiting to be called up. He gave a small nod.

The members seemed at a loss of words. Some seemed unsatisfied on Zala's response, but could hardly argue and deny that it would be wrong to risk those innocent lives... Ezalia Jule on the otherhand seemed perfectly satisfied; as she saw what was happening. She was an intelligent lady and had already begun to figure out what Zala was planning. She after all was in agreement to Zala's scheme thus far...

FOR ZAFT

-+-

Athrun sat there on his bed while the day grew old and pondered to himself what he was supposed to do after the marriage...? He thought it would only be natural if he stayed with his wife... But couldn't imagine his father pulling him out of the military let alone the front lines... He could somehow imagine without much disbelief that he would be ordered back to the Vesalius the day after the wedding...

"Yes... that sounds about right..." Athrun spat bitterly, thinking of how this whole mess happened.

... He couldn't help but feel sorry for his fiancée... She is just a child who is being forced to marry a man she does not know... Who will never be there for her, because he is too busy taking orders... He shudered to think what method Le Creuset could have used to get her to go through with this 'alliance' without complaint... But then again... Surely he wouldn't use that on his own daughter- would he...?

"I shall ask my father if I am to stay with the girl. I'll try and insist that it is best for her... That is all I can do..." he sighed to himself sadly, thinking about their whole situation.

-+-

Kira was out in the Strike, searching the unfamiliar terrain for a safe hiding spot for the Archangel.

"Kira, have you found a place we can safely stop and repair ourselves? We are in desperate need of repair, but we haven't found anywhere since our last battle. There should be some small island up here somewhere. Find one that is uninhabited so we can rest there safely for a while."

Murrue sounded slightly weary, though she seemed to be hiding it well, but not perfectly.

"Roger. I think there's one just up here. I'll check it out."

Kira flew over to an group of small islands and was about to select one to inspect first, but something caught his senses. A small support fighter came into view and stopped in his path. Kira raised his defenses and was ready to strike, aware that he didn't know what side this machine was from.

"Pilot of the Strike. I mean you no harm. Kira Yamato. I need you to come with me."

Kira's eyes widened in surprise.

_How does this guy no my name? How do I know whether I can trust him?_

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Kira replied out of curiosity through the intercom networks.

"My name is DaCosta. Miss Lacus Clyne wishes to see you."

"M-Miss Lacus...?"

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter?! though it was a bit shorter than I would have liked... But time was working against me... But I really need you guys reviews kay- because I'm not so sure about that chapter...? hmmm... okay well REVIEW

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
!!!!!!!

lol- D

I'll try and update sooner next time (and it'll be better I promise) lol

By the end of next week my exams should be completely finished and I should have all the time in the world to do a chapter and finish it by the end of the weekend D but i'm not promising anything coz i don't know that for sure...


	7. Memories and Reconciliation

Ok guys... really really REALLY sorry bout the hold up... but you have like no idea how busy i've been lately!!! I've had to do exams... great... then I've had to do masses of homework after that!!! Boy was i wrong if i thought after the exams were done it would just be laid back boring yet easy stuff... BUT now that i've got all the last assignments that they make you do finished- YAE!!!! I'm FREE!!! I'ts pretty much easy breezing from here : D but... I'm still at school... unlike MOST people... grr... stupid school finish on the 18th of december!!!

Oh not to mention... another reason this was sooo late was because i had absolutely NO idea how Lacus and Kira were gonna meet... coz it wasn't part of the original plan- coz originally i was just going to have it like the series that they meet the same way... but then i just decided i wanted to actually have a coolere bit there... hoping- more like preying that i didn't go against your wishes and that it really was coorler lol : D

well thank you for understanding praying silently no monsters of the night will come to beat me up for my sin... lol well anyways I'll not only try but i PROMISE to get my next chapter out quicker coz mid next week school has finished and till then i have lots of time to ignore school and write anyways : p hehe

Well here it finally is the golden glow descending from the heavens bathed Chapter 7 in its holy glow as the ringing sound of the church choir sounded lol

Oh and please tell me what you think of Lacus and Kira's meeting- was it too over top or maybe out of character? I tried to liven them up with a slightly dramatic happening- but not too dramatic and not to take away their personalities or make them out of character... I'm not sure if i like this chapter or not- i'm just proud of getting it posted- lol. But seriously reassurance needed with this chapter : D crossing my fingers

* * *

What are we really fighting for?

Chapter 7- Memories and Reconciliation

-+-

Kira was stunned for several minutes, before he realized that Da Costa was leaving and that he was supposed to be following him.

"Lacus...?" he sighed in confusion and deep in thought, smiling slightly, with a kind of goofy expression slipping onto his face.

_A girl was to be seen, singing softly, adding her emotions and feeling into the beautiful music. She had long rose pink hair that flowed down her back; adorned with a golden hair clip. She was raising her arms up into the sky and tilting her head up, singing into the heavens._

_Kira had heard her voice while he was looking around the memorial garden of Junius 7. He had been laying flowers at the memorial stature, not only to honour those lost in the tragic destruction of the agriculture plant; but in memory of his long lost sister. This day of destruction many years ago, was the day he was evacuated from orb... And the day his dear sister went missing..._

_Kira silently remembering his dear sister, sighed heavily with sadness. He was about to retreat, but it was then he heard an awe inspiring voice captivate the air around him. His mind's logic was gone in the blink of an eye and his curiosity got the better of him._

_This girl's voice was so pure and enchanting There he finally saw her; so beautiful and heavenly that she seemed to e glowing. It almost seemed like the birds and trees were listening to her and echoing her sooting words._

_In awe at her beauty, his feet dragged him towards her without his mids consent. His mouth was slightly agape as he saw her shut her eyes blissfully, as the gentle breeze dusted her face and brushed her hair._

_She sung of memories of our past and the will to fight for our future. She sung in prayer for each and every last soul who died in both Junius 7 and this raging war. She suddenly stopped and turned face Kira, who was surprised to find himself now only a few meters away from this heavenly creature before him._

_She had obviously known he was there, but finished her prayer, before turning her attention to the newcomer._

"_Why hello there", the girl chirped happily, smiling warmly._

"_Huh-? Er- Hi" Kira stuttered slightly, blushing as he suddenly snapped out of his trance._

"_Har! And- how- are- you!?" said a pink mechanical ball, that was bouncing towards him energetically._

_Lacus giggled as she watched Kira's expression of awe, familiarity and surprise combined._

"_My name is Lacus Clyne. And I see you have already met my dear friend Haro", Lacus said with a polite and friendly manner of elegance, guesturing to the overly excited pink ball that was currently rolling around at her feet._

"_Ah-... Very nice to meet you Miss Lacus" Kira said, laughing nervoulsy as he scratched the back of his head._

_He couldn't help but feel dazed and distracted by this girl... The pure kindness and gentle spirited baby blue eyes... The way her delicate and fragile figure moved with more grace than a poised swan... Her fair, porcelain skin that glowed with her radiance... How her soft lips seemed so lucious and... kissable... and..._

_'GAH! Wat was he thinking!? Since when did he start gawking at beautiful girls?!_

_'No... It's just this one... Lacus...' he thought thankful he had not voiced any of his straying thoughts were voiced aloud, burning bright red with the thought of her hearing what he had just thought..._

"_Might I know your name?" Lacus's melodious voice interrupted kIra's thoughts, before they wondered._

"_huh?- Oh- I'm sorry. I'm Kira, Kira... Yamato", Kira blushed as he provided his name._

"_Not at all. It's awfully nice to meet you Mr Yamato", Lacus greeted warmly, those beautiful blue eyes twinkling brightly._

"_I'm sorry if I interrupted your visit or anything. I just heard you voice your voice... and..." trailing off, Kira blushed deeply, before he was struck with realization._

_...Lacus Clyne... The Pink Princess...? She was quite famous in the PLANTs, but he had never seen a picture... But even if he had, it wouldn't have done her glorious beauty justice... He scolded himself, before his trail of thought strayed once again; something that till he met this girl, had never happened._

"_I am not from around here, so I daresay that I am rather lost thus far..." she chirped, not at all disheartened, but almost fascinated with here entire surroundings._

_Kira chuckled slightly at her expression and couldn't help but smile at her innocence._

"_Ah- well allow me to-" Kira started politely, stepping forward, but couldn't help but stumble into Miss Lacus, when his foot encountered a rabbit hole._

_Lacus was flattened to the ground and they both rolled down the small hillside roughly. Due to Kira's swift coordinator reflexes, he managed to sequre Lacus in his arms, to take most of the impact of the encounter._

_They rolled down to the bottom as one, rolling the soft, tall green blades of grass, that were were swaying gently with the wind. The slowed to a stop, the pair having finally stopped spinning; kira landing ontop unexpectedly. The soft grass was tickling the both of them with it's caresses from the blades gentle movement in the wind. Kira's head had jerked forward from the force of their stop and nuzzled it deep into the sweet smelling hair behing the crook of her neck. Neither seemed able to move due to shock and their minds trying desperately to keep up with what had just happened._

_Many seconds had passed, before Kira felt the discreet ponding of Lacus's chest, as she slowed down her heavy breathing to regain her composure. Kira felt the warmth radiate form her body and felt her silky hair across his face. She smelled wonderful... She smelled of freshly picked roses and he drank her intoxicating scent in._

_His hands were firmly around her waist to secure her; brace her protectively. His warm hands could feel the curves of her slender waist and with their bodies pressed so close together, he could feel their hearts beat as one._

_After having many long seconds with his thoughts clouded and of only her, he was now blushing furiously. He heard a slight sigh emit from Lacus, but so far that was her only reaction to their situation; her still being in a trance like shot, just like Kira._

_Slowly and almost reluctantly, Kira removed his hands from her defined and shapely waist and put them on the ground, as if to push himself up. Gradually Kira began to push himself up and bent his knees to pull himself onto his hands and knees. He was finally able to draw back his face from being burried in her silky pink hair, his face slowly retracting from the crook of her neck and pulling back far enough to see Lacu's face._

_His widened amethyst eyes met Lacus's surprised blue ones and both were caught in an inseparable bind. Kira's cheeks grew steadily redder by the second; his shy blush consuming his cheeks in bright red. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, still staring at each other with blank and stunned._

_Kira was too distracted by the intense stare, to realize he was panting hotly and his head was beginning to lean forward; his lips beginning to inch closer. Lacus had blushed faintly and shivered when she felt Kira's heavey pants caress her face._

"_Haro! Haro! And- how- are- you!?"_

_Suddenly both of their eyes broke contact to look at the bouncing Haro beside them, breaking the enchantment that had been cast upon the two._

_Kira had abruptly come to his sense and a state of awareness. He finally found his voice as he glanced back down at Lacus, then suddenly jumped in both fright and embarrassment._

"_Ah- I'm so sorry Miss Lacus", Kira immediately gasped, jumping up off her and offering his hand to her._

_He gently held her hand as he pulled Miss Lacus to his feet. Lacus seemed to either have not noticed anything out of the ordinary about what just happened, or merely seemd to regain her composure and carry on cheerfully. She accepted Kira's hand and returned her position to it's former grace (not that it wasn't always graceful...)_

"_I- I... I am really sorry about that... I- my- foot stumbled in a rabbit hole and... Er... I- You're not hurt are you?" he stuttered sheepishly, still profusely flushed; not really able to her in the eye for the time being._

"_Oh- not, I'm perfectly fine. Surprised is all", she chirped up, smiling warmly, giggling at the guilty expression on his face, while he scratched his head awkwardly._

"_Oh well- thats good to hear..." he added, sighing with relief, laughing slightly nervously._

_'great first impression. Kira...' he scolded himself, blushing; thinking yet again on how he almost 'kissed' Lacus Clyne!? He was inwardly growling at himself for being so-... so-?... foolish, clumsy, humiliating to the both of them...-mostly him as she seem more or less unaffected though..._

"_And what about you, Mr Yamato? Your not hurt are you? I would dearly hope not after you being as kind to take most of the impact for me, though you really didn't have to. I wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself in harms way", Lacus siad, her concern apparent, though she was still warm and smiling._

_Kira snapped out of his thoughts to gaze at Lacus again._

"_oh-no- really, it was nothing... I'm fine, I just didn't want to see you get hurt... Especially at my fault... It was the least I could do..." he insisted, once he had realized what she said, grinning reassuringly._

_-+- _

Kira sighed and then blushed at the memory; it having so many moment of embarrassment... The first impression was just plain humiliating, but the second, when he showed her round, wasn't bad... Normally he was a rather careful and alert guy, with good balance; not one to be caught out by something as stupid as a rabbit hole.

_Why would Lacus be summoning me though?_ He pondered to himself, subconsciously tailing Da Costa, though having half forgotten about him.

The light was fading quick, but he wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings; his only concentration seemed to be reserved for Da Costa and his revered thoughts of Lacus.

"Da Costa...? What does Miss Lacus wish to see me aobut?"

"That is a question you shall know the answer to in a minute", came Da Costa's reply, visibly slowing down through the darkened sky.

This reply confused Kira... _ But this is the middle of the red sea... There is nothing for miles except the little islands that were scattered across the waters... So how could that be...?_

Kira was brought out of his curious thoughts as he saw Da Costa's support fighter land expertly on a small island before them. He followed suit, before lowering himself from his machine. His gaze was upon a small cottage on front of them, with a garden to this side with a sort of spiritual essence about it. His focus was promptly adjusted when the cottage door opened and out stepped Lacus Clyne, her graceful, fluent movements carrying her down the porch steps to greet them.

"Thank you, Da Costa. I am truely grateful you offered you assistance in escorting Mr Yamato", Lacus thanked him warmly, before turning her attention to 'Mr Yamato', her eyes twinkling.

Kira was about to speak, though he wasn't really sure what... This after all was quite a surprise; a surprise he has yet to hear the reason behind.

"Mr Yamato, I am thankful you have come. I have summoned you here to discuss important matters with you..." Lacus started gratefully, before acquiring a businesslike expression; setting her compassionate, yet determined eyes on the matters hand.

"I see... Well before you begin, may I request a favour...? You see... the ship am from, the Archangel, is damaged and needs to find a safe place to land, to give the mechanics the means to complete the repairs... Please... May I send them our coordinates?" Kira asked hopefully, remembering the task he had originally set out to do.

Lacus smiled gently, before nodding her approval.

Lacus then looked back to the porch to a find a dear blind man, with to small children clutching him from either side. Then Kira noticed more young children inside the cottage, crowded around the window.

"Reverend Malchio, please take the children inside to play, while we greet Kira's comrades."

The blind man nodded agreeably, taking the two children inside and gathering them all away from the window.

"Thank you Reverend Malchio. We shall join you soon", Lacus said warmly, smiling at the children, who were curious of the happenenings going on.

"Thank you", Kira grinned, relieved at the news.

He boarded the Strike again and sent the coordinates of the island to the Archangel, along with a message.

"_Please go to these coordinates. I will meet you there. We have been allowed the use of this island for the time being and will be meeting with Lacus Clyne."_

_-+- _

Athrun finished packing his necessary equipment and a change of civilian clothes. He had clothes at the manor, though he hadn't been there in a while... But if would forever be considered his home, as it is the only place that had ever truly been a home; a home that had once held all his family and memories...

It was getting rather late, but his eyes refused to close. He thought of tomorrow... His fiancée... his future... It seemed like everything was dependent on him and this wedding. He wanted so desperately to Cagalli La Creuset... But the letter was the only contact permitted... There was part of him that wanted o escape it all- the marriage, the pressure... The awaiting the unknown... Everything... But Athrun knew too well that none of that was an option... That they were never an option form the start and that he had been trapped from the beginning...

He sighed to himself in thought, laying back against his bed; letting his thought consume him...

"What will become of this all...? Is this really going to help PLANTs and help put an end to this war...? It feels like there is something more..."

-+-

Kira and Lacus had sat down with Da Costa, Reverend Malchio (after he had put the children to bed), and the two seniority crew of the Archangel.

"I wish you all here to discuss with you an issue of great importance and at this late time, urgency... There are developments in the Zodiac Alliance that are misleading in their appearance... there is to be a forged union between the two most powerful families in PLANTs. The union between Chairman Patrick Zala and Rau La Creuset", Lacus started uniformly, noiticing the troubled looks on the seniority crew of the Archangel, Captain Murrue Ramius and Commander Mwu Laflaga.

"They will use the power of the alliance they are forming to their advantage and try and defeat the Earth Allaince with it..." She continued, but was somewhat interrupted by a startled Murrue and a outraged Mwu.

"What! They are-... I should inform base head-courters at once-"

"I assure you, the Earth Alliance already knows. To be precise, the plan to intervene..." Lacus stated calmly, gaining everyone's full attention at the startling news. "The alliance is to be formed through means of an arranged marriage between Chairman Zala's son, Commander Athrun Zala and Rau La Creuset's daughter, Cagalli La Creuset."

Kira suddenly gasped at the news, drawing attention to himself unknowingly.

"A-Athrun...?"

Kira was beyond bewilderment at the news that his best friend was marrying as part of a plot to bring about the fall of the Earth Alliance, especially that as he was 'Commander Athrun Zala', maning he was in the Zaft military... He also couldn't help but flinch at the fact that the girl's name was Cagalli...

"Yes, Kira... Athrun Zala is part of the Zaft military... It was inevitable as his father was the Chairman..."

Mwu and Murrue couldn't help but be stunned at the news that their Kira knew this Athrun Zala...

"I see... carry on."

"This marriage is the forging of their alliance and the union between the strengths of the families combined. The Earth Alliance plans to intervene as they cannot afford to have this disadvantage. The Earth Alliance will do whatever means necessary to stop this marriage and alliance. I fear that they will be driven to kill everyone present, especially the bride and groom. I also fear that they will try and target Miss Cagalli, so as to use her as a hostage to get what they want... In other words to draw out Athrun Zala in a way without loosing many of their men. They know Athrun too well; he is an honorable man and whom would, even though he has never met the girl, feel obligated to protect her. But... I wish it were not true... But if my sources are correct, there is no chance of either of them staying alive... Director Murata Azrael is the one behind the plan of action and it is him who has already decided that once he has accomplished bringing fourth Athrun and exchange Miss Cagalli for him... He is going to kill her anyway... He seems to know her too well; that she is the rebellious and brave type that would only get in his way."

"Oh my...!" Murrue breathed in horror, her eyes widened apprehensively.

"What! Azrael!? This is not good..." Mwu burst out in repugnance for the gruesome hopelessness of the situation; his expression deadly serious.

"But-?! This is- This is mass murder- does Azreal feel no remorse in sentencing all those innocent people to death!?" Kira burst out darkly, standing up out of his seat, his hands curled into tight fists, feeling both disturbed and furious; not to mention fearful for his best friend among the other soon to be victims.

Lacus closed her eyes solemnly, her worry and yet still determination, eminent on her features.

"I am telling you all this, because I myself and my comrades plan to stop it all; the forging of the alliance and the gruesome intervention planned out by the Earth Alliance. I have an accomplice and friend to this mission station in the PLANTs and Zaft Military. Another in the Earth Alliance in close proximity to Azrael.

Kira... I summoned you here in hope that I could count on your help... I do not expect an answer right away, but as the marriage is two days from tomorrow, it does have be soon... And there is still much to explain. But Kira, there is also something that you should know... Though I did not revel this to Lord Uzumi when I explained the situation in successful hopes to gain his allegiance... But I have now for a while thought of some possibilities... Ever since you told me of your missing sister... Though I have no sufficient proof and most of this is based on assumptions... I am beginning to believe that Miss Cagalli La Creuset, is in fact your dear sister and Representative Uzumi Nara Atha's daughter, Princess Cagalli Yula Atha...

"Wha- what? My sister..?"

_Cagalli...?_

* * *

_ Hey guys thanks for reading and sorry again about the lateness... : ( poor me and my work huh... lol_

_Review _


	8. The Day It All Begins

Hey guys : D sorry I'm late... as usual... but I guess that because I'm not as early I hope to be that just means I'm getting them out about the right time for my pace...??? Somehting like that... ANYWAYS... I worked especially hard to get this one out to you- and YAE it's a bit longer too I have been bussy... You know with Christmas and New Years and stuff... but- I've also been lazy... : ( and well... after getting ove an initial writers block about how I was going to explain what was going to this chapter I was ok... ALSO- another reason I was kinda late was because I figured that I REALLY should work on a person story I'm almost finished at howm- that I was till just recently stuck for ages with a writers block... but I hadn't worked on it well before I started it and it was feeling neglected... because that one is almost finished- AND when i get it finished (still got to type out the whole thing on the computer though... Because I write it down on paper in draft form first- like with this and all my stories) I'm going to hopefully get it accepted with a publishing company so yeah i kinda dedicated a few full concentration days to that as well... sorry again...

ENJOY and II'll try and update sooner OR asap

* * *

What are we really fighting for?

**Chapter 8- The Day It All Begins**

"Cagalli...? But- how? I don't think...? No- there is no way my Cagalli is in the PLANTs. Daughter to the second most powerful man in the PLANTs... There is no way-! My sister is a natural- they surely would have known she was a natural or worked it out..." Kira muttered, partially in assurance to himself, but mostly in disbelief and distress towards no one in particular as he paced back and forth in a small, strict line.

Everyone just watched his pacing, Mwu and Murrue in astonishment and sympathy to the sudden news that Kira in fact has a long lost sister and that she could possibly be the daughter of the notorious Zaft Commander Rau La Creuset; a well recognised enemy of both the Atlantic Federation and the 'Hawk of Endymion'. Not to mention that she is apparently in the middle of all this and in grave peril.

"Kira...?" Murrue uttered compassionately, not really knowing what to say.

"Kira... I apologize for having to tell you such awfully bad news... But I believe it is for the best. Don't you?" Lacus sighed sorrowfully, before smiling at Kira in gentle underatanding.

"I... I don't know..." Kira said rather distantly, frowning in deep thought.

_Cagalli...? Could it really be you? What happened to you?_

"Please, Kira... Will you help us? Save Athrun and Miss Cagalli, whether she is your sister or merely an innocent victim? This war will only escalate further, if an advantage is given to either side. The Clyne Faction is preparing ourselves to move forward and take our stance between the Zodiac Alliance and the Earth Forces. But in order to make a difference we need as much help as we can get... Don't you want to help us on our first step in trying to find a peaceful end to this war?" Lacus implored determinedly, smiling in encouragement.

"Yes... I ant more than anything for the fighting to stop. But the only way anyone seem to be willing to do anything about it, is to keep fighting till one or the other lost and are unable to continue fighting... Maybe there is another way... I fight to protect my friends- but is that a good enough reason to fight? I only wish to protect, so I fight... But as I fight, I have taken lives... Maybe you are right, Lacus... Though I an both relived to know I have possibly found my sister and yet fearful of the danger she's in, if it is really her... But I can't help but wonder that if we go out to protection of all mankind- both natural and coordinator... Then is it any different...? Will our actions even make a difference...?" he said firmly, already knowing what he must do; though it was by instinct that he knew, so he still wondered how and what is was he should really fighting for...?

Kira fell silent, thinking deeply into things.

"I understand you frustration and confusion. After all the pressure I must reluctantly put on your shoulders for you to bear is a heavy burden. And you are hoping to save the lives of many innocent people. But not only that, but the two in an almost inevitable peril, that you feel especially obligated to protect as they are both personal acquaintances; one being your long time best friend and the other your sister... I beg you Kira... I fear you are one of the only people who can help me accomplish this feat...

'Due to this wedding, the Clyne Faction is not entirely formed yet and many of our follow comrades will in fact have to stay with their forces for the time being. To keep sources from the inside and to have supply sources. I'm afraid all this is about all I can tell you at this time... But I would not depend on Cagalli becoming any less of a target if the Earth Alliance found her to be a natural... They would consider her to be a worthy sacrifice towards the type of peace they wish to secure... And if Zaft were to find out she is a natural, then she'd be arrested as an unofficial prisoner of war- despite her being a civilian... It would be hard for her to explain why a lone natural lives in the PLANTs under everyone's nose without assuming her to be a spy... If anything it could be more dangerous if she was to be exposed- because if Zaft were to know her true identity, then they might proceed that Orb is spying for the Earth Alliance and is neglecting their neutrality. And if the Earth Aliance were to ever learn of her true identity then they might believe that as she has been living at PLANTs with the coordinators and that Orb are abandoning their contract of neutrality and siding with the Zodiac Alliance... Once someone has jumped to a conclusion, it will be the beginning of more onslaught..." Lacus sighed sadly, her normally light and happy blue eyes, grave and shielding her distress.

Kira's eyes widened slightly and his fists clenched, his nuckles branded white.

"She's right, Kira..." sighed Mwu, anger evident as he felt his finger grasp the table edge, firmly. "The Earth Alliance will not put everything on the line for the sake of one natural girl... Even if she is the Jewel of Orb... It wouldn't be enough for them... Especially as she is from a neutral nation..."

Kira narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists further; he knew they were right...

"Kira...? What are you going to do...?" Murrue asked rather quietly, already knowing that it would be impossible to try stopping him from leaving to save his sister; not that she wanted to, she just wondered how he was going to do this.

"I will help of course, Captain. With your permission. I WILL save my sister,,, I will save her from all this, no matter what- to the best of my ability. I owe it to her, after all she's been through..." Kira stated in sad determination.

Lacus smiled understandingly, while Mwu put his hand on Kira's shoulder, grinning in encouragement.

"Kira... I know you will save your sister and that there is no way to stop you even if I wanted to... But you do realize that by choosing this path, you are defying military orders and will become a fugitive in the eyes of the Earth Forces... We belong to the Earth Forces more than you, Kira... We have more reason for deciding to become a soldier... We cannot go with you... You know that, right?" Murrue stated solemnly, partially wishing she could go with him, because it seems like the right thing to do... But...?

Kira smiled in understanding, knowing what Murrue meant, "Yeah... I know... And I don't ak you to so easily turn your life and what you stand by in the opposite direction. I'm grateful you understand why I must go."

-+-

Cagalli sat down on the end of her bed, her knees tucked into her chest, while her chin rested on her knees, in deep thought; it would nowadays be considered unusual if she wasn't in deep though about the union- and with everything she's sacrificing, who wouldn't be?

Myrna didn't know what to think anymore... She knew Cagalli wouldn't take any of this well at all from the start... But she can't help but feel concerned that this will be something that Cagalli may never forgive... After all she, Myrna thought of Cagalli as her own daughter, as she had been the only remotely mother like figure in Cagalli's life for as long as either of them could remember...

"Myrna...?" Cagalli inquired quietly, her eyes not moving from the same glum vulnerability, fixated unblinkingly on the cold wall directly opposite her.

"Yes dear?" Myrna's worried reply came, noticing her charge's apparent reluctance to blink.

"I- I...? I don't know whether I can go through with this... I mean- I know I must! And I understand why father wants me to do this... But why did it have to be me!? I'm trying my best to make the best of this, like you said- and I know I have no choice in the matter... But I'm sacrificing so much!- I sacrificing everything dammit!? I just don't know if I can keep this up... Not only because I don't want to do this... But I'm having doubts about the real intentions behind this union... Sometimes it feels like this is all to wipe the naturals out of existence...?!

'Myrna it's because of that I don't feel like this is right. I'm not like else her! Dammit, sometimes I feel too different- like I don't belong here. Here amongst so many people who hate naturals, just because they are naturals. I don't judge people by their abilities alone, whether enhanced or not... Is it wrong to hope and believe that naturals and coordinators can live in peace- side by side, with no differences of bias judgment?!" Cagalli blurted out, not helping but feel tears clouding her eyesight.

Myrna's eyes widened in surprise and sympathy; not once through it all had she seen Cagalli so close to crying. Her eyes softened as she tried to comfort Cagalli, now knowing there was more to Cagalli's thoughts and attitude than merely not wanting to marry a stranger... This was all pressure on her; a heavy burden.

"Cagalli..." Myrna sighed, coming over to Cagalli and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Of course this is all hard on you... You are under a lot of pressure, not to mention you put a lot of pressure on yourself... But you are not the only one going through all this suffering. Athrun Zala is under just as much pressure, if not more. After all his father must be putting intense pressure on him to do this and make sure not to make and mistakes. At least you shall have someone to share the pain of your burned soon, that will understand...

'And don't even think such silly nonsense about being too different and not belonging! You are not the only one here who feels that way about coordinators and naturals. Civilians know better and others are blinded by loss of loved ones... it is hard to not try and blame someone for the loss of a loved one... This is all part of war..." Myrna stated started soothing and a bit sadly, before continuing rather exasperated and firm. "You are who you are for a reason. You are special and someday I know you could do great things if you willed it."

"Thank you, Myrna... I think, though this doesn't make the sacrifice any easier... The carrying of the burden is lighter, now that I've told someone..." Cagalli smiled weakly, before flopping herself backwards onto her bedspread, eyes closed coolly.

"Anytime, Lady Cagalli..."

-+-

Athrun sat with his comrades through meaningless talk on issues at hand within the military; or something along those lines, but he wasn't paying the slightest attention. He was deep in rather anxious thought, gazing off into the distance; apparently becoming a habit of his.

"God Athrun, with the way you're acting, someone would actually think the mighty Commander Zala, son of Chairman Zala... was actually 'scared' of this whole wedding business?" Dearka taunted smirkingly, successfully trying to regain his commander's attention.

Athrun seemed to be brought back to his senses by the mention of the wedding...

"I'm sorry... I don't know what to tell you, when this is coming from who doesn't comprehend the meaning of commitment", he merely shrugged dryly, not noticing the goofy grin on Dearka's face, or the snigger's from Yzak's direction. Nicol on the other hand merely laughed boyishly, with his childlike innocence; him being the youngest of them all.

Athrun had managed to have 'those eyes' pierce his subconscious again, as his thoughts began to stray.

"Hey, Athrun? You're supposed to board the shuttle to the PLANTs first thing tomorrow, right?" Nicol asked curiously, him being the only one of the three that had ever openly expressed concern about Athrun's behavior.

"Yeah... And then I've got two days..."

"We're going home to PLANTs the day before the wedding, then coming back, straight after the ceremony", Nicol added, smiling at the long awaited visit home; however short it may be.

"Yeah because apparently your our 'commander'- news to me, but that gives us the duty of not only being your guardian angel during the ceremony, but to actually having to attend the damn thing", growled Yzak, smirking darkly.

"Trust me, you're gonna need it. But not from him, but your fiancée. She's supposed to be one hell of a hot head", Dearka smirked smugly, inclining his head toward Yzak at 'him'.

"Yes... Commander Waltfelts's word of description was 'fierce'..." Athrun laughed, thoughtfully remembering the fire in those eyes and the fierce attraction.

_Yes... that sounds like a fit description..._he mused to himself, a smile twitching at his lips.

-+-

Kira felt the pull of his weighted shoulders, as he sat forward on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his fingers clasped together.

_All this is just so...?_

He knew what he had to do, but was confused by unknown reasons. He had so many unanswered questions and so many things to think about...? What would Cagalli's reaction to all this be? After all, Lacus ssems to think, in one way or another, that Cagalli didn't seem to know who she really was...

"Cagalli... Is it really you...?" Kira asked in barely a whisper to the silent abode.

He knew the aura around him had grown cool and anxious. He could feel it within him, that it was indeed his Cagalli, whom was in trouble; yet again...

"Of course it is... You always did get yourself into trouble. Whether it was intentional mischief, or just following you around like a dog..." he laughed slightly at the young memories he had of his dearest sister.

She had laughed a lot, with a big, toothy grin and scowled when things didn't go her way. She had a temperamental attitude; in other words was quite a feisty little girl. She was more like a boy, by the way she acted, or way she looked; except behind the tomboy clothing she had innocent, feminine eyes and facial structure, though it was mostly hidden by her bangs.

Kira smiled, slipping back into reality. He had been doing that a lot lately... After the meeting with Lacus, he had decided to take refuge in his room to think things through; while Murrue and Mwu informed the crew of the situation of the ship. They of course had set the mechanics straight to work and told the crew nothing more than needed.

Kira had only managed to feel stronger towards the whole situation and feel more determined than ever to get his sister back. Though he had mostly worked out how to do this, he couldn't help but remember that his best friend was in trouble as too... Could he really just leave him there? Lacus had said that they wanted Athrun because he was powerful, and more importantly that his father was the Chairman. If anything, wasn't his best friend n more danger?

He clenched his fists in confusion and frustration.

"I know you, Athrun... You are a Commander of the Zaft Military... That part of you is one I don't know... You wouldn't come with me and Cagalli if I asked, would you? You would stay loyal to Zaft and fight for them... That's just who you are..." he sighed lowly, clenching his fist even tighter, before loosening them in resignation.

"So... No doubt you really were the pilot of the Aegis after all..."

-+-

Athrun saw those eyes, the ones that had begun to haunt his mind. He still couldn't see them clearly though, they were hazy amongst the blur of colour and swirling mists. He could sense the heat radiate from them, as her burning amber eyes stared at him; almost feeling like they were in fact staring into him and his very being. Then there was a flicker of something that he had never seen there before; fear...

Athrun's eyes snapped open as he sat up on the bed and glanced at the clock at his bedside. I was still early. He still has an hour till he was expected at the hanger. He looked at his bedroom door for a while, before sighing and getting up. He silently put his uniform on and gave a last meaningful glance at the photo at his bedside. He smiled sadly, wondering whether she knew how much father had changed and whether she would agree to what he was doing- what his father was doing?

He gently put the photo frame in the top of the luggage before nonchalantly heading out for breakfast.

-+-

"Today's the day... the day it all begins..." Cagalli said solemnly, her head still planted firmly on her pillow. "Zala should be boarding the shuttle soon... And then after they land, Commander Waltfelt will make his way here..."

Cagalli looked blank and stony as she stared at the ceiling; thinking over the words she just said.

_At least I don't have to leave as soon as he arrives. Father wants to talk with him- and it's not like I'm required there till tomorrow... Stupid idiots want me to try on the wedding dress!? _She sighed in annoyance, before her trademark scowl. _I bet it's beautiful... Huh- it definitely won't suit me then. _Her scowl became more pronounced.

_Stupid dress... Stupid escort... Stupid damn wedding!_

She stared up at the ceiling like a lost child. She was even scowling and pouting like some childish little brat.

"No!... I'm not going to be a child anymore... And no way am I some brat!? I'm not some child anymore, who gets into trouble whenever no ones looking... I'm not going to be that Cagalli anymore... I'm not going to be a burden... I'm not going to be a disappointment... Not anymore... I'm not going to be a little girl anymore- so I better grow up and prove my worth... Starting with zala... At least with him, I can start over and prove my worth as a woman..." she cried out in defiance, before closing her eyes in defeat, her face turning wintry.

_What happened to the Cagalli that said 'if Zala wanted you, he can have you just the way you were', because you wouldn't change to satisfy others? What happened to the Cagalli who wanted to fight this- make your own way in life? Not being ordered around? You won't be Cagalli anymore. Are you willing to mold yourself- mold solid ice, just to be accepted by a man you don't even know!?_

Cagalli couldn't stand the truthful words her inner self was spitting out at her. They say the truth hurts, but it's on a different level of hurt, when it's from your own conscience...

She glared at her bedroom door, a slight wetness refused to leak from here eyes. She sat up slightly, her fists clutching the coverings of her bed. She felt like breaking down from all this pressure she was getting from everyone and the general bitterness and anxiety towards the whole situation. Never did she think that she, herself would could lay on twice as much pressure as her father...

"A guy like him could never accept someone like me as his wife. I would only be a burdem- a disappointment... The Cagalli you knew has been defeated and is only trying to make things easier on her..." Cagalli answered, closing her eyes, her voice hollow and defeated.

She flinched, thrusting her head to the side, as if shunning all further thoughts on the matter away. She slowly turned to glare at the wall again; her eyes the only part of her stony and void face showing her remorse. Slowly her stare became more intense as her eyes began to burn into the wall.

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She thrust herself back ungracefully, to once again burry herself in the comfort of her pillow. She stared at the ceiling, with the same intensity; spilling out all her wrath. She groaned loudly, venting out her frustration, as she ripped the covers up over her head; hiding herself like a child hiding from the boogie man under the bed.

-+-

Athrun looked at his watch: it read 6:15am; which means he still has fifteen minutes till departure. He stood up abruptly and made his way to his father's quarters; he needed to talk to him before he leaves for the hanger.

"Chairman Zala... Father, I need to talk to you about Miss La Creuset." Athrun stated his business, officially, after having received permission to enter.

"What is it, Atrhun?" the Chairman asked dryly; finally turning to face his son.

"What happens after the wedding?" Athrun asked simply, standing up straight, expectantly.

"You are soon to become a husband, Athrun. So you better start acting like one. You will stay with her and honor the union. Eventually you will be put back, straight into the front lines. In your absence I will appoint Joule to command your team. But I won't have you slacking off on your leave. When you come back I expect your full force and attention with the military. Understood?" the Chairman stated, strict and to the point.

The fact that he said Athrun would be staying at home for quite some time, surprised him to no end. He held his tongue, knowing that this was the best he would be able to get. He in his astonishment wondered how it is, that he didn't even have to insist at all nor barely mention it, to get as close to the answer he was looking for. Athrun decided that this 'generosity' was most likely down to the fact that La Creuset doesn't want his daughter mistreated and that his father is wary of his power; though this is not something people know- but merely something Athrun was able to pick up out of habit. He carried on, not daring to push for further time, as it would be futile, so he merely replied, not letting on his surprise or partial amusement, "Yes, understood, Chairman Zala, sir."

"You're dismissed."

Athrun held his straight face passive, while saluting, before exiting the room.

He made his way back to his room, to briefly pick up his bag, before heading out to the hanger.

"Hey! Athrun", called out a young, enthusiastic voice, from somewhere behind him.

"Hey, Nicol", he replied, as he was leaving, after locking the electronic door to his quarters.

"We've got to see you off. After all you are our Commander. You should have seen the look on Yzak's face, when he was reminded, yet again that you were chosen to be Commander over him", Nicol piped up, smirking happily, after recounting events from late last night, after Athrun had left.

"Yeah... It never gets old to see Yzak and his colourful vocabulary at times like this..." Athrun smirked in amusement at the thought; he almost wished he'd stayed to see it.

They entered the hanger five minutes early, the shuttle still making it's final preparations.

"Commander Waltfelt."

They both saluted him as he approached them from the side.

"Athrun, Nicol", he said almost casually, as he smirked knowingly at Athrun.

He watched Athrun's eyes wander over the mechanics doing the final preparations and the shuttle, in distraction.

"You ready, Athrun?" he asked in a relaxed manner, grinning roguishly.

"Yeah, my bag's right here" Athrun replied vaguely, thinking about the fact that he had been directly ordered to stay home with Miss Cagalli for a long time...

Waltfelt eyed Athrun, still with that knowing smirk upon his lips. He could see Athrun's distraction and that he didn't get his meaning in the question. He was meaning ready for marriage... He smirked , as he noticed Athrun randomly smile slight, as he stared at nothing.

"That smile must mean you're thinking about someone special..." Waltfelt hinted slyly, his playful smirk widening.

"Yes, you have already told me that my fierce princess is special", Athrun merely replied dryly, trying to suppress his grin.

-+-

"The forces are to head to PLANTs tomorrow. Make sure the Calamity the Forbidden and the Raider are ready."

"Yes Director Azrael. I will alert them at once", Captain Badgiruel replied, nonchalantly.

"The Dominion will be going as well. And I shall be keeping an eye on the new machines. I'm interested to see the performance and how they perform. Alert the crew", Azrael drawled, his arrogance exceeding his usual standards; he was happy about something...

"Yes, Azrael", Badgiruel replied stiffly, disliking being given orders on her own ship.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, before carrying on to do his bidding and alert the crew over the intercom.

-+-

Ahtrun and Commander Waltfelt boarded the transportation shuttle, after being seen off by the others. They sat themselves down comfortably, on either side of the isle. Athrun sat by the window and took to looking out of it, as something to do. The shuttle slowly started moving, before taking to the sky, rapidly gaining speed and momentum.

"So... You think a young'en like you's ready to get married huh?" Waltfelt started teasingly, giving off a knowing and amused look.

"What kinda of a question is that..." Athrun shook his head, smirking to himself.

"A rhetorical question", came the simple reply, sounding casual and innocent, as Waltfelt grinned boyishly.

* * *

Thanks guys : D hope you guys liked it! AND though there are one or two parts in it that i feel i might've been able to be more creative in... I think it overall went very well!? BUT gonna need your guys backup on that one PLEASE REVIEW!!! hehe

MERRY CHRISTMAS + HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! VERY BELATED... lol

TELL ME HOW I DID


	9. Hope

Hey guys I'm really sorry this took so long... But I'm under alot of strain here!!! Besides there were just parts of this I couldn't phrase write even if i knew what was supposed to be happening... I've started school and I'm now a senior which means more work and more important work that you can't skivy off or just decide to... oh i don't know... do something less boring like writing a story in a partiuculary boring lesson... lol- yeah that defintely helped with this story last yeah... sigh... so much work... (

Anyways this took longer than any I've ever had... and though this year I will warn you that i might get them out a bit later than I originally did... And much later than I would like to... BUT i definitely won't let i get as late as a month if i can help it! Sheesh!!! lol

sigh//// i think i'm running out of things to apologize for- being that my last 3 or so chapters were later than expected...

Onwards with this story!!!! What I'm sure you've been waiting for!!! The promised letter!!!

* * *

What are we Really Fighting For?

**Chapter 9- Hope**

**- - **

There was a deep sigh as Murrue held her head in her hands wearily.

"What an unfortunate turn of events... who knew our Kira here in fact had a long lost sister... Now after all these years, she's Rau Le Creuset's daughter and in the middle of all the heated conflict between the Earth Alliance and Zaft... What a nightmare this turned out to be..." sighed Mwu exasperatedly, as he leaned at the doorway, alerting the captain of his company.

She looked up at him in surprise; apparently having been too absorbed in her thoughts to hear the obvious sounds of the door opening itself. She smiled briefly as she eyed the commander's encouraging and yet marginally goofy grin, before sighing deeply and flopping herself none too gracefully on the desk.

He chuckled in amusement and came over to stand right on front of her, patting her back comfortingly.

"Cheer up. 'Captain Ramius'. There is no doubt that the kid will save Miss Cagalli. With some of the stunts he's pulled off, this will be easy I'm sure", Mwu started reassuringly, smirking at the memory of the many tight spots that the Archangel had managed to get itself into and the many unbelievable things Kira had done to pull them outa trouble.

"Yes... I know what you mean... He really does have incredible abilities... but what he's attempting to do is more serious and dangerous than ever. The wedding will be under extreme security... And he won't have the protection of the Archangel this time..." Murrue sighed, rubbing her temple wearily, while Mwu continued patting her back gently.

"It is true that he may not have the Archangel... But he will have the Clyne Faction", Mwu reasoned, eying Murrue's reaction to the confirmation that Kira won't have the Archangel; seeing how hesitant she was about it.

"Yes... I know that-" she started in reply, but stopped abruptly, looking like she wanted to say more.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, jerking her head sharply to the side in worry, befroe bowing her head resignedly. She sighed heavily, grateful for the commander's comfort. Mwu continued to pat her back soothingly, unaware as the soothing pats absentmindedly turned into gentle caresses of an entirely different nature.

She slowly closed her eyes comfortably, too absorbed in her worries and thoughts, to think about the source of her comfort. She slowly rested her head on her desk, her hair obstructing her face from view. She relished the gentle caresses and felt the tranquility overwhelm her. She sighed absentmindedly in blissful content, none to aware of her commander's gentle touches.

Mwu grinned vaguely, distracted with the realization of the lesser pats and more caresses. He was slowly wondering wondering when she was going to scold him, but was intrigued why it was taking so long. He grinned in his own goofy and charming brand of smugness, as he heard her sigh of content. Though he was surprised, he certainly was pleased and even more intrigued- hopeful and curious as to whether he would have got the same reaction, if she knew it was the commander's touches...

He chuckled lightly, dismissing the thought; knowing only too well that if she wasn't so deep in thought, she would've slashed 'ANYTHING' remotely intimate before it even started... Maybe even on high alert, knowing that she was with Mwu and that his eyes had been caught wandering... On her none the less...

"Mwu... I really appreciate-" the captain started softly, before slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

Her expression faint, the resignation of the shock finally taking hold. It was short lived though, when her reaction finally surfaced; eyebrow raised and an increasing sharpness to her auora. Mwu noted the sudden change in her compossure and couldn't help but feel like he had been caught red-handed once again...

"Commander..." she started firmly, her eyes boring straight into his, 'Hand, Commander."

Mwu grinned sheepishly as he stepped back slightly' now being very cautious of the thin ice below. He couldn't help but grin at the blush that graced her cheeks when she thought he wasn't looking, and left her to her thoughts.

- -

Athrun sighed in resignation as he finally stepped off the shuttle, unsure of himself and how things were to progress from here on; Waltfelt just ahead of him. He looked up at the surroundings of familiar and memorable buildings, all of which held place from his childhood in Aprilius; his early childhood from before he was sent to the moon for further education... Where he met Kira... he smiled despite his recurring thoughts and worries, happy to be home...

Waltfelt noticed the innocent smile that surfaced Athrun's face as he was reunited with his home town; one which he hadn't seen since the funeral of his dear mother- in other words a place the Chairman avoided.

Athrun found his ride waiting for him at the loading zone and another beside it waiting for Waltfelt.

"Hey youngster. This is where we part, till the eve of your wedding. Sure there isn't another thousand letters you want me to give her?" Waltfelt teased as he stood outside his escort.

"Of course there are- but I only had time to write one", Athrun replied in dry humour, laughing lightly; successfully lifting the air of his worries for the time being. "Please, just give her the letter and ensure she writes a reply."

"Very well. I should see you, reply in hand, by tomorrow", Waltfelt said causually, nodding to Athrun, before getting into the sleek black business car.

Atrhun nodded and saluted, though rather casually, to his superior. He got into his own transport, his thoughts transfixed on Zala Manor; excited to again lay his eyes on the place he's called home for so long- though it's not much of a home without people in it.

- -

Cagalli was sitting quietly in her favourite hideaway the wafting aroma of lavander and wild flowers numbing her sense and relieving her nervousness, if only temporarily. She was curled up, her chin resting on her knees and her wrapped protectively around her legs, concealing her behind the tall blades of grass; like the walls of her fortress.

But despite all this, she merely sat in the protective care of her fortress and wept, feeling broken, defeated and truly alone. All her courage had deserted her, all the will to fight has left her, her hopeful optimism had vanished, her point in life seemed nonexistent and insignificant. All she found left in her empty shell was her hopelessness, her fear and the pain she indures when she imagines her fragile and unprotected heart in the claws of a vicious creature. The sunlight doesn't seem to reach her anymore and she finds herself constantly shivering.

She closed her eyes sadly, sighing as she noted that Commander Waltfelt would be arriving soon. She opened her eyes slowly, her gaze resting on the artificial sun that was burning low in the sky, consuming everything in the late afternoon shadows.

"My hope depends on that letter... Athrun Zala, Commander of the Zaft Military, Special Forces... Only when I know what you're not, will I know who you truly are..."

- -

Athrun, though he was dewlighted to be back home at Zala Manor, didn't stay long, as he knew something was missing; forever lost.

"Mother..."

Athrun had done the one thing his father was afraid to do. He knelt down into the soft grass, placing a beautiful white lily at the head of Lenore Zala's grave stone. He bowed his head down in respect, his glassy eyes showing his still sharp grief.

"Mother... I need you..." Athrun sighed, a slight undertone of pleading recognisable.

He gazed forlornly at his mother's gravestone and the lilies atop of it; her favourite as he always used to pick for her as a young boy.

He had picked them himself, from his mother's garden back at the Manor, knowing it would soothe her spirit; just like it soothed her soul, when he was a boy. He smiled vaguely, as he remembered when he was very small indeed.

_At the first sign of daybreak , ever since he was able to walk, little Athrun would rush down the stairs and into mother's garden. A garden of beautiful red roses, lovely pink chrysanthemums, delicate and sweet lavender, lively young daffodils amongst many other wondrous flowers. But above all were the beautiful white lilies, as white as snow and the stamen as gold as the sun from earth if he ever saw it. He could always remember the smell and taste of the aroma, the same aroma his mother had; sweet and calming._

_He would pick a single lily and rush silently up to his mother and father's room. As always they were both curled up in each other's arms, sound asleep. Light was yet to reach them, allowing them to remain in the warmth of each other's arms._

_Athrun slipped into the bed, in between mother and father and curled himself up in their loving embrace._

_The warm embrace tightened around him as farther whispered gently, "I think Athrun has something for you, Lenore."_

_She smiled as she opened her eyes blissfully and looked down at her Athrun's innocent and adoring face looking back up at her brightly. He handed her the lily, before snuggling close into their warm embrace, as Lenore smiled warmly and kissed his foreheads tenderly. Patrick grinned knowingly, still not opening his eyes and ruffled his son's soft sapphire hair, just like every other morning. Athrun giggled lightly, before falling asleep in his parents till the sun arose properly._

Athrun smiled weakly, as he recalled the blissful and yet painful memories of what his life had once been; what had been so severely taken away from him. It seemed he often found himself wondering how something so perfect could have gone so wrong. How could the two loving people he held so dear have been destroyed in an instant...

He could also remember that after his father died his father could never be the same loving father he knew, but it was he Athrun who changed even more... Though he wasn't as cold as his father, after his mother died, he was no longer an innocent young boy; he was a man trying to hide his hurt from the rest of the world.

Somehow he realised that Miss Cagalli might be the only way for him to have a family... To be loved... After all deep down he was still just an innocent child that needed the warmth of a loved one...

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes slowly, ridding his mind of such depressing thoughts and painful memories. His closed eyes brought into focus the only picture he could... With those illustrious amber eyes staring back at him; giving him strength. He opened his eyes, weakness gone, along with any signs of sad happenings in the past. His lips twitched into a smile; having a good feeling about marrying Cagalli, despite the doubts about the alliance. He couldn't explain it, but he hoped something good could become of it. Even if Miss Cagalli wasn't the girl from those dreams, he still knew there was something special about her... he just had to wait one day to find out what.

Athrun glanced up at the burning of the artificial sun as it began to set. He smiled vaguely, knowing that tomorrow he would get the reply that he was anxious to receive. He just just had to know something about who she was! And he wanted to comfort her in this tough situation as much as he could, via letter.

He smiled at the lily fondly, appreciating being allowed time to spend at mother's grave. He bowed his head in respect, closing his eyes lightly.

"I love you, mother... Try to look after father..."

After all, his father did specifically give him the extra day at home, so he could visit his mother's grave and for that he was grateful. His father would never admit it of course, but he could tell it was out of his past affection for his son and wife...

He took one last look at the gravestone, before departing, heading back home before the sky became dark.

- -

"Commander Waltfelt, how pleasant it is to see you again..." came Rau Le Creuset's soft and yet eerily commanding volice.

"Rau Le Creuset... It's been quite some time, now hasn't it 'Commander'... I have the letter Atrhun wished Cagalli to have. The youngster wanted me to give it to her as soon as I arrived" Waltfelt stated officially, with a casual nod to his equal.

"Myrna, can you bring Cagalli down here for a moment to greet our guest", Le Creuset asked as she came down the stairs.

"Of course, right away", she replied nodding her head in polite confirmation, as she made her way back up the stairs.

"I'm afraid Cagalli's not very warm towards me at the moment... You see, I thought she would embarrass herself less if she didn't wear boy's clothes... So I made sure Myrna left her with only skirts and dresses..." Le Creuset sighed seriously, a hint of amusement in what little smooth features you could see of him.

"Father" Cagalli stated, her voice nearing a growl, as she came down the stairs, apparently trying to be indifferently towards him.

She walked right past him and greeted Commander Waltfelt happily, though apprehensive; especially as she eyed the letter in his hand.

"Good to see you too, 'Miss Cagalli'. Nervous?" Came Waltfelt's boyish teasing, already being able to see Cagalli's obvious discomfort and nervousness.

"Of- Of course not!" she barked back in reply; almost convincing, if it wasn't for the slight stutter.

Waltfelt shared a knowing glance with Le Creuset, before chuckling lightly, grinning at Cagalli, as her scowl widened.

"Here. Before your scowl becomes permanent. Your lover sends you the promised letter. Also he wishes a reply." Waltfelt began with a hearty and mischievous grin, offering her the letter.

Cagalli blushed, but hid most of it beneath the frustrated burst of, "He's not my lover!"

Waltfelt grinned in amusement, observing the blush cheekily, before continuing in an undertone for only Cagalli to hear, "Don't worry. Our youngster back home, though he appears mostly unfazed. He's just as anxious as you."

She growled, really wanting to bark at him like a mutt, but thought better of it; besides the longer she argues with him, the longer she has to wait to find out what kind of person she's condemned to be eternally bound to. She scowled, trying to hide her blush at being read like an open book by the commander, before snatching the envelope out of his hand and politely- well not entirely rudely- excused herself from their presence.

In the comfort and safety of her own bedroom, she sat at her desk, staring at the envelop in her shaky hands, before slowly opening it. She felt her stomach churn unsettlingly, not daring to look at the letter in her hands. Slowly she closed her eyes and relaxed, though unable to rid herself of the butterflies in her stomach. She She opened them calmly, preparing herself for the worst, but hopeful and read the letter written specifically for her eyes only.

_Dear Lady Cagalli Le Creuset_

_It seems that fate plays a part in this charade, as if we were meant to be_

_Though our eyes are blind to this and we are unable to see_

_Though I am yet to meet you, cherish this I will_

_So for you and you alone, my heart is your's to spill_

_I shall hold from you no secrets, or lies of deceit_

_For you I shall reveal a side of me others are yet to meet_

_The side of me not fighting in memory of Junius seven_

_Having slain many with my own hands, sending soldiers like myself to heaven_

_With blood stained hands, it may be hard for you to believe I only fight to protect_

_But to those who initiate our conflict and suffering, the voice of reason has no effect_

_There a many things which are me, that would surprise even you_

_My heart is not that of a soldier, but it's the only thing I knew_

_You may think strangely of me, I wouldn't blame you if you did_

_But there is one dream my heart held onto, from when I was just a kid_

_Coordinators and naturals, together as one_

_Together living for the future, able to look upon the same sun_

_Fields of hope blossoming, relinquishing fear of 'man kinds enemy'_

_Letting go of the biased hatred, based merely on ones anatomy_

_Though these wishes of mine have been much kept to myself; away from my fathers disapproving ears_

_My mother's spirit inspires me, rekindles my hope for an end to all this bloodshed and tears_

_Maybe you can't understand my point of view, and if you could it'd be a first_

_But I thought it would be an important part of me to share with you in earnest_

_I feel as if I already know you, even if I know that's not true_

_And though I don't know why, I already know I could grow to love you_

_I truly apologize for the concern this alliance has caused you, courtesy of my father_

_Be not afraid of me, so no need to tread so cautiously as to pools of molten lava_

_Normally I wouldn't reveal so much, personal things indeed_

_But to soften your fears of this alliance and indirectly me; to show with whom the life you shall lead_

_I hope these words have helped, as they were written from my heart to yours_

_And it's the meaning inside these poetic words, in which your attention draws_

_Take heed of these words, as they are your insurance_

_And though I apologize for this, I admire your endurance_

_I won't ask anything of you, nor expect anything but respect_

_And that you be yourself, and whoever that be I accept_

_I'm sure this has been tough on you, as it has I_

_I have a good feeling towards our union, though I know no reason why_

_I promise to protect you, as my obligation and my heart requires_

_There is much more to me than a soldier, but I am a person with hopes and desires_

_Please consider my words and make the best of this situation_

_I accept this union for the PLANTs, as I'm sure do you- because I won't let my homeland be turned into damnation_

_I now have one more person I wish to protect, so please keep yourself out of harms way_

_For now I wish you well, and wait for when I finally meet my bride on our wedding day_

_Your Athrun Zala_

Cagalli stared down at the letter trembling in her hands, her eyes wide with surprise and emotion. She was too fazed to feel a single tear roll down her cheek, before her tight and nervous lips broke into a genuine smile through her disbelief. Her chin raised, standing proud and tall; her fears lifted She couldn't help but grin in elusive happiness, feeling a fleeting flutter tickle her heart.

Ahthrun Zala, despite having a military background, was everything she could've hoped for! She had prepared herself the worst: a violent and abusive man, cruel and lusts for power... In other words she begged that Atrhun Zala was nothing like Chairman Patrick Zala...

She smiled gratefully, not only for Athrun's kind and reassuring words, but to whoever in the heavens, spared her life from the hell it could've been.

"Thank you... Atrhun..." she sighed lightly, closing her eyes blissfully, thinking about him.

She looked back down to the beautiful poem that she held in her hands; solely responsible for the rekindling of her fierce spirit, that had previously been lost. It was both inspiring and heart warming, that comforted her fears, sparing her from the conflict and torment it would've been if it was anyone else... Anyone other than Athrun Zala...

She blushed profusely, as she thought about him and realised, she too felt she could grow to love him... She felt so close to him after reading a poem that seemed almost a part of his soul.

"Athrun Zala... My Athrun Zala..." she whispered gently, staring out into the darkened sky.

She blushed coyly, relieved that she was alone, with no one to patronize her; after all, she was never going to say something like that out loud again.

Her blush deepened as she lightly folded the letter and put it inside her shirt, close to her heart.

She suddenly schooled her features calmly, before reaching for her stationary, remembering the needed reply.

- -

Atrhun smiled absently, hopeful yet anxious. He could tell Miss Cagalli was fearful of who she was to be bound eternally to; with good reasons as he himself had the same concerns. He somehow felt through what few things he'd managed to hear of her, that she would believe his words to be true and special, if he displayed his thoughts and encouraging words in a sincere way that wasn't unexpected of a soldier; Commander to be precise. In a thoughtful way that shows another side of him; the true Athrun Zala...

He sighed before getting under the covers of his comfortable and familiar bed; to deep in thought to even consider going to sleep, but also knowing that he needed to go to slepp, to get his thoughts away from all this...Away from 'her'...

Athrun closed his eyes comfortably, before resting his head back on his pillow; his thoughts eventually turning into dreams.

* * *

Sigh... I seem to apologize to you guys alot... ANYWAYS!!! i worked really hard on this because in some things i'm kinda a perfectionist... BUT that means I wouldn't let anything slide and that might add to the list of reasons it's late... grinning sheepishly, scratching my head

Yeah I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like poetry ( I'm not really that into poetry myself...) BUT i thought it was for one more romantic and meaningful- but mainly because Athrun wanted to express his words in a way that she wouldn't expect of someone like him- and therefore he had to show her in what way he could that he wasn't writing this because he had to and that he meant what he said and stuff... so yeah I'm sorry to anyone who wished I'd just written a normal letter (hopefully no one feels like that because i'm quite proud of my letter ) But though this is what i felt showed more conection between them and was appropriate : P

Just one thing though- I'm not really sure if the other letters between them (there might be more than just Cagalli's reply- We'll see...) should also be poem or they should just be normal now that they've got each others undivided attention...??? It would be romantic if they kept the love notes all poetic... BUT that would mean it might take longer to get next one out... And i could either accidentally over do it becasue this story ISN"T supposed to revolve around poetry... or i might take away the fact that it's athrun with the poetic talent- it might not be as special if Cagalli did it...???

I'm not really sure about that- so suggestions or votes or whatever would be appreciated

READ AND REVIEW- I'll update asap


	10. The Wedding Pt 1: Under the Veil

Hey guys!!

Sorry- I know i did take unspeakably long... and someone even asked if maybe I was discontinuing... nope- never an option- not in my vocabulary

But this wasn't entirely my fault... I have had school assessment after assessment sprung on me as if i have no life out of school- and then once my homework cleared up a little and i was able to work on my story for you guys... when i had just started typing it up, the computer crashed on me... and I haven't been able to get back the documents on new set up of the computer for weeks... BUT now i am finally with you guys( even if i still have alot of work on my back)... but give me a break... sheesh... stupid teachers... lol

Technically i have alot of work I am supposed to be doing, but i have just started my holidays and am not in the mood... so that means i gave you guys what you wanted before i have to half kill myself with my workload this holidays... sigh...

hehe On with the next chapter so i don't hold up the crowd HEHE

* * *

What Are We Really Fighting For?

-+-

**Chapter 10 – The Wedding Pt 1: Under the Veil **

-+-

Athrun stood stiffly at the alter, surrounded by his comrades and guests. Though his smooth appearance may fool you, his insides lurched terribly in his nervous await for the bride- 'his' bride.

He couldn't believe how time had passed... He remembered his contentedness just yesterday, after reading Lady Cagalli's reply... he could remember every word perfectly, satisfied and somewhat comforted by her words.

_Commander Athrun Zala of the Zaft Military, Special Forces_

_Athrun..._

_I am no poet, so excuse this hurried reply. Time restrictions were more severe on this end of the bargain and for that I apologize... I am not easily fooled and don't take kindly to being trifled with, nor having my emotions toyed with... But I am not so blind not to see earnest and heartfelt words when they were meant for me... From your heart to mine..._

_You have spilled your heart, despite not knowing who you spilled it to. Because of this you have healed what wounds you could to the person who at this stage needed it most... To this I must thank you. I am eternally grateful to you and am in your debt, a debt that I assure you I will repay. I will not be kept in anyones debt let alone someone in a position to take advantage of the debt to be repaid._

_You helped me in my weakest hour, saved me from the darkness in which I was consumed by. I had begun to lose all hope- loose everything- despite my strong willed attempts to fight this... I was defeated and drowning in submission, forsaking all hope, strength and spirit... I knew that only by knowing what you're not, will I know who you really are... You are far from expected and that in itself made me smile._

_You were the only one who opened my eyes so I could finally realise the facts and face the truth. You made me realise that my negative outlook on this union was blinding me to the fact that I'm not the only one going through this, and that you are most likely in the same position as I am... You willingly showed me the full picture and helped shared the burden that weighed heavily on my shoulders... Now I just hope I won't be a burden to you..._

_I may be tough on the outside, but beneath the skin I feel lost, hurt and out of place... I have always felt like somethings missing, but your letter did not seem so foreign and hollow..._

_I am thankful that you accept that you cannot change me, nor expect anything from me that I'm not willing to give. For if you tried I'd have to be true to myself and make your life difficult as hell... I don't take kindly to broken promises, nor lies of deceit, so keep to your word and hold nothing back._

_You also have warnings to heed, so I might heed and respect yours... Don't think you can ever tame me. I am no pet to be kept in a cage, nor put on display. I am fiery, spirited and unconstrained. I scowl a lot, laugh a lot, growl a lot and tease a lot. I'm hoping you will take the time to find these out for yourself, but just to numb the shock like you helped with mine, I thought it would be best to warn you of my 'un-lady-like' nature. _

_I will cooperate if you stick to the rules, but let it be known I am no house-wife or plaything. I will roam free despite any attempts to subdue me- it would be a waste of both your energy and mine to try..._

_Yet again I must thank you for your words of reassurance and offer my reassurance, that I'm not as terrible as I sound... Thank you...For now I will leave the rest till when we wed. This also is from my heart to yours, so take heed of my warnings and think upon these words carefully._

_My deepest gratitude_

_Yours_

_Cagalli_

Athrun smiled upon remembering those words, feeling relieved to have soothed her fears. He smirked to himself thoughtfully, noticing both the fierce and sincere sides to his bride to be.

He looked up, his thoughts interrupted by the soft lullaby of music and the gasps of the guests, as a slender figure in white approached him. He couldn't help but feel his jaw drop slightly as his stare drifted over her.

_'Cagalli...'_

-+-

Cagalli felt stares around her uncomfortably, her stubborn gaze fixed firmly ahead of her. She was yet to see her groom, her eyes flickering to the ground anxiously, before spying the handsome young man standing at the alter waiting for her.

She couldn't help but eye him carefully with regard, taking in his tall frame, his slim but muscular build, his lustrous midnight blue hair framing his face, but most importantly; his emerald green eyes... They spoke of things she was yet to understand... They spoke of grief, confusion, weakness and yet courage, determination, hope... They had so much to show her...

Slowly Cagalli realised she had been staring at him for a while now, feeling heat furiously burn in her cheeks, scowling at him before looking away. She gripped her fists lightly, stubbornly pressing onward, appearing oblivious to all but the ground on front of her.

-+-

Athrun couldn't help but feel dazed as he watched his bride march with stubborn grace towards him. He couldn't tell how long he had been staring, nor figure if and how far his jaw had dropped.

There on front of him, walking towards him with bold determination, as if stalking her prey- there she was... The beauty that had haunted his dreams... There she stands in all her radiance, eying Athrun with a calculating fierceness. His eyes discreetly roved over her in awe. She is exactly as he saw her in his dreams... But even so she is much more... breathtaking... His dazed mind had no better words to offer him, but words could not do her beauty justice.

Athrun felt a nudge in his side, briefly averting his eyes from his bride, looking to his shoulder to his comrades- his friends. Dearka, nudging him possibly under the pretense to make sure Athrun realised what a beauty he had. Athrun smirked slightly in amusement at the look on Dearka's face... Even slightly on Yzak's normally stoic, if not frustrated face... Everyone was as stunned as he was by the truly fierce and beautiful creature before him... Possibly to heavenly to belong to the likes of the earth...

He returned his gaze to Cagalli, eying the veil still shielding her features- those amber eyes still half concealed to his disappointment; enticing him further by their mysterious presence.

He coolly composed himself, easily watching as his bride finally stands before him at the alter... He couldn't help but smile at this. He felt so inexplicably certain... After all- is it so wrong to have hope...??

-+-

"Yes... Our forces are taking their positions on site, Director Azrael, sir."

"Perfect. Notify me as soon as they are in position so I can give the signal", cooly replied Azrael, smiling in interest at how things seemed to be going.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmm... This should be interesting..." he smirked to himself, as his subordinate strictly set off to do Azrael's bidding. "They won't even know what hit them!" he laughed to himself smugly, pouring himself liquor easily.

"You would think so..." came a solemn chide, heard by none but her own ears.

"We shall see..." Natarle coolly retorted to herself, eying Azrael in distaste

Narrowing her eyes, she eyed him skeptically, before retreating from the bridge.

-+-

"Captain, Ramius", came Mirriallia's voice from the CIC. "There is an anonymous message coming through. There has been no detected virus. It seems to be a recorded message... Should I connect you through?"

Murrue looks to the CIC in interest, before accepting the connections.

_"Captain Ramius... It's been a while... I am reporting to you under the confidence of your discretion. I am contacting you under Lacus clyne as the insider to the Earth Alliance in a position close to Director Murata Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos. In close enough proximity to accurately observe his movements and that of the Alliance._

_As I understand, you have chosen against the betrayal of the Earth Alliance and the accompaniment of Strike pilot, Kira Yamato. You surely must understand the importance of his mission in relevance to the the future of this war. That if he fails, there will no longer be boundriesin which the war won't escalate. Therefore the Clyne Faction, including Kira Yamato need all the support they can get. Failure is not an option if we don't want this war and suffering to escalate into all out genocide. In reality you fight to protect the people, not the Earth Alliance..._

_Right now it is Kira Yamato who needs you and the Archangel both. Not the Atlantic Federation. And especially not Azrael or Blue Cosmos. Soon enough you will realise just what kind of future it is the Earth Alliance strives for- and what they will do, what they will sacrifice to achieve this future... 'For the preservation of our blue and pure world'? Event they know they are hiding behind a farce..._

_Please Captain... I believe you will see the truth in this... Just don't leave it too late... I will be seeing you soon... Don't be late..._"

Murrue recognised that voice... It couldn't possibly be...? It had been such a long time though- she couldn't be sure...

There is only one way to find out...

"Murrue... Was that...?" Mwu inquired in shock, informally forgetting himself.

"Yes... I believe it was... But how...?" she replied back, not noticing the surrounding quizzical looks.

There was a long silence, fueled confusion and shock. Slowly the silence was interrupted, asking what needed to be answered.

"Captain...? What do you plan to do...?" Mwu started hesitantly, knowing how conflicted her thoughts on the issue were.

_'When push comes to shove...' _he silently thought, wondering- hoping that this had been a hard enough push in the right direction...

Murrue slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hesitating with her answer at first; still looking conflicted. She took a small glance at her commander to her left, noticing a slight encouraging nod in her direction.

The crew at the bridge almost seemed to be waiting with baited breath the Captain's answer. Drawing her chin up firmly, eyes set and determined, she faced them.

"On my head, we shall take a new course of action. Turn to port and follow her round. As Captain of the Archangel, It's my responsibility to protect this ship and _all _of it's crew. The Archangel is no longer under the Earth Alliance's jurisdiction... And we have a crew member in need of our help... Our new heading- set a course for Aprilius."

"Yes, Captain."

-+-

Cagalli felt her breath catch in her lungs, her eyes pressed to the ground so as to hide her stained pink cheeks. She felt her hot blush burn brighter as she chanced a glance up at her groom, scowling at her inability to compose herself.

Slowly she lifted her chin up firmly, composure set and blush nonexistent. She looked directly into Athrun Zala's emerald eyes, meeting his gaze fiercely in determination. He smiled knowingly at her gaze, whilst managing to scrounge a small smile in return- somewhat reluctantly, but her eyes said differently.

"This ceremony as proceeds is not only the alliance of two lives bound to each other, but the symbol of an alliance far greater..." the reverend started, hushing the whispers of the gathered crowd.

As it seemed Athrun and Cagalli both, were locked in each others intense gaze, only partly aware of the revered's proceedings. Athrun's eyes slowly and reluctantly averted from Cagalii's, aware of his due involvement in the proceedings. He looked to his comrades at his side, whether there by duty or out of friendship. Nicol smiled, placing two rings into the palm of Athrun's hand.

"Of this alliance I wed. For the people of PLANTs I wed. Though my reasons for this marriage and that of your reasons to wed me are similarly alike, there will always be a deeper meaning. For friends. For family. For the people of the PLANTs. To honor both the past and the future... And to honor our future, together as husband and wife...

'I will make to you no promises in which I can't keep. And the promises to you made shall go unbroken and well kept- from my heart to yours...

'I promise to have and to hold you, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part", Athrun recited his unwavering vows, whilst slipping both the engagement ring and the wedding band on to his bride's delicate ring finger.

Cagalli felt her heart warm and her eyes twinkle as they sought out his, She saw his calm and cool composure, but also the smile in his eyes especially for her.

Cagalli nervously looked sideways to her few friends. To Myrna her caretaker... And Commander Waltfelt, temporary bodyguard.

"Thank you, Myrna..." Cagalli whispers weakly, for only Myrna to hear, a small smile surfacing.

Myrna smiled encouragingly, placing the wedding band in Cagalli's hand in reply.

Cagalli took a deep breath before locking her unfaltering and determined gaze, albeit a little nervous, deep into Athrun's warm emerald eyes. Strengthened by merely looking into those eyes, she stepped forward.

"I be wed today for many reasons alike your own. I be wed this day for the safety and protection of the people of the PLANTs. To help take a step forward, helping to bring an end to humanity's suffering through these hard times... But also I have found I will wed for myself as well... Everything happens for a reason. And though that reason isn't clear to me as of yet. It is something that inevitably binds us together, and that we shall have to work out in our future together.

'Promises well kept are the only sort of promises to be made. Therefore I wholeheartedly pledge this promise, from my heart to yours...

'I promise to have and to hold you, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish , till death do us part", Cagalli recited her vows strong and clear, as she gently slipped the wedding band onto his ring finger, her delicate fingers lightly brushing against his strong hand.

To this he smiled warmly, noticing the slight pink shading her cheeks. He gazed at her strongly, wishing her could finally remove that veil.

"The vows have been made and this union realised..." the revered started, his gaze roaming from the gathered crowd, mostly consisting of soldiers, to the bride and groom before him.

"Do you take this girl before us, Lady Cagalli La Creuset to be your lawfully wedded wife, and unite your families?"

Atrhun's gaze remained steadily on Cagalli, his grin brightening for her eyes to see.

"I do", he stated clearly and with nothing but unwavering determination reverberating throughout the crowd; the hint of affection only for Cagalli's ears to hear.

Cagalli allowed herself a small smile, reading his affection loud and clear, before her smiled faltered; stomach overridden with butterflies.

'_Here it comes, the second to last part of the wedding ceremony, before the_ _union is set and our marriage is complete..._' she though in unnerve, as she felt her shoulders go rigid.

"And do you take this young man before your eyes, Commander Athrun Zala, of the Zaft Military to be your lawfully wedded husband, and unite your families...?" the revered continued, eying Cagalli in interest, having noticed her stiff form.

Cagalli closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to free herself of the overhanging fear and panic. She opened her eyes to find her gaze drawn to Atrhun's, entranced and locked by those meaningful emerald eyes; eyes in which could already give her the strength she needed to get through this...

"I do", she stated with enough clarity and determination to overpower the slight hesitation in her voice.

She sighed in relief, knowing their was only two last acts to complete before this union is set- before it is all over...

Atrhun grinned, having seen her fierce determination, albeit with the slightest hesitation, though he could hardly feel it was uncalled for. He found as her surveyed her for the umpteenth time, that he could see her every move for what it was, wondering how that could be...

"The proceedings are coming to an end... And all that is the final act unification before sealing these proceedings..." the revered started, motioning them both forward.

Athrun stepped forward, his eyes set and his features bearing his anticipation. Cagalli stepped forward, so now she was a mere arms length away from Athrun. She felt her cheeks burn as she thought she could feel his heat reverberating off him and around her- but surely that was just lively imagination... right...?

They were both given a goblet full of blood red wine, somewhat of an honorable tradition kept throughout many high blood families. Following the deepest and ancient tradition , the longest lasting ancient tradition left. Both the bride and the groom put their own goblets to the others lips and drank the sweet liquid.

Cagalli felt her cheeks blush lightly, as she saw the deepness of Atrhun's gaze. She returned that gaze smiling lightly, whilst they finished drining from each other's goblets.

_'This is it...'_ she thought timidly, feeling the burning on her cheeks intensify.

"You have completed the act of union. Now seal this union...

' You may kiss the bride..."

Cagalli averted her eyes nervously, as she heard those words ringing in her ears...

Atrhun slowly advanced, noting that even behind the veil her cheeks were as red as anything, making him smirk slightly, chuckling in amusement; loud enough for only those close to hear.

"Whats so funny!" she hissed, scowling hotly, her blush only increasing.

She raised her defiant gaze up to his eyes, widening for a moment, noticing Athrun was suddenly right before her; close enough to feel his warm breath fall on her flushed face, even through the veil.

He grinned at her teasingly, before he replied, "nothing".

He lowered one hand to rest on her waist, whilst the other reached for her veil; the one he had so desired to ride her of, if only so he could truly see those amber eyes.

She blushed terribly, feeling a shiver flutter fervently coursing through her skin. To her horror her traitorous body had gone weak at the knees and was merely stable due to the steady hand on her waist; the warm hand supporting her waist and seeping it's compelling heat through the thin cloth of her gown.

_'What is he doing to me!?' _she couldn't help but wonder in awe.

Athrun felt his steady hand grip her, though that was perhaps a mistake; his distracting thoughts reverting to the feel of her body beneath the thin material. He composed himself as his other hand slowly began to lift the veil, softly brushing against the warmth of her cheeks on the way up.

_'almost...' _he thought anxiously, in anticipation of finally glimpsing what she looked like- not to mention drown himself in those eyes...

The veil was slowly lifted above curved and luscious pink lips and he managed to glimpse a small and dainty nose, before he felt the unease of disturbance, whipping his head around to spy the surroundings. This confused many, but the soldiers with the same military instinct did the same.

He pushed Cagalli behind him protectively, before pulling out his switchblade, the only weapon on him. Cagalli touched his arm lightly for some form of comfort.

She felt rather small as the atmosphere became tense and uneasy. She could feel how dangerous things had suddenly become. Something bad was about to happen, and she sensed that she and Athrun were right in the middle of it... She waited nervously, wishing she had a weapon of any sort for protection.

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol were standing protectively around Athrun, while Commander Waltfelt stood his ground behind Cagalli, so no sides were left unguarded.

Cagalli took a sharp breath as the surrounding military officers searched the perimeter, guns raised in unease. She vaugely felt faint as her breathing became more urgent and her heart beat picked up.

Somehow she knew what was happening as she heard a far off cry that was hastily silenced. She went pale as the moonlight, but stood there in silence as that cry was carried across the atmosphere, ringing in her ears.

The uneasy silence was broken with the crude sound of close gunshots. Cagalli felt herself clinging to Athrun's arm, wishing she wasn't so useless. She could fight, if only she had a weapon... if only this dreaded scene hadn't caused her courage to leave her...

* * *

HEHE what did you guys think!? be nice to this poor stressed out litlle innocent school girl/

please read and review- think of all the hard work i put in for you guys... ( don't make me beg...) lol

again sorry for the long hold up... and sorry because you have to wait for the other half of the chapter- muhaha GOD I"M EVIL

you've also got to wait for me to actually write the next half- but i tired to make it nice and long to help it go further in my own sort of apolgy to the wait thats got to count for something- right...??

I'll update asap. Hopefully it will be within half the time it took for my last one to come out... BUT i can't guarretnee anything because as it is- it was miracle this was posted... we'll see... I'll find time...

Review! Review! Review!!


	11. The Wedding Pt 2: Decisions Made

Hello guys finally got it!! Excited huh!? Can't control your excitement!? lol well i am anyways despite having the priveledge of knowing what happens anyways. lol

There might be the odd spelling and/or grammar mistake because for one nobody's perfect- especially when they've been typing this out all day for you guys (half the day more accurately) having finally finished at lets see... 12:40am...?? damn I'm still up!? lol

ENJOY

* * *

What Are We Really Fighting For?

-+-

**Chapter 10- The Wedding**

**Part Two- Decisions Made & Promises to be Kept**

-+-

"Stay back", Athrun commanded protectively, feeling the tightening grasp of his sleeve and the rigid body pressed to his back.

He felt the sharp breaths falling on the back of his neck, reading her reluctant terror like the pages of an open book.

Cagalli felt her terror filled breaths stop entirely, as she saw Athrun's apprehensive head snap towards detected movement; eyeing the seemingly unperturbed area behind the fearful guests, with his emerald eyes roving over the scene in trained awareness.

The guests shrieked in utter terror as lead ripped through the crowd as and security, as a troop of uniformed soldiers stepped into view; their intimidating appearance giving no sympathy for the innocent guests. Athrun's eyes immediately narrowed at the less than natural disturbance, hearing the bullets ripping through few of his fellow men and even some of the civilians.

"Athrun Zala, Cagalli La Creuset. Step forward to help prevent a massacre in your wake", instructed a merciless and intimidating man, as he stepped forward from the Earth Alliance soldiers; his harsh voice ringing across the scene.

Cagalli felt her skin prickle as she slowly stepped forward, her courage slowly returning for the sake of her people.

Athrun grasped her shoulder firmly before calling out clearly, "Why must Miss La Creuset be involved in this. She is an innocent civilian. I'll go on my own to meet your demands."

The bloodshed would be disastrous if he risked fighting this out. Athrun felt his eyes scan the surroundings for options, confirming the number of Alliance officers to drastically out number that of Zaft's own officers- not to mention the civilian risk.

He protectively pulled Cagalli back, his facial features hard, stepping forward on front of Cagalli with his hands raised.

"You don't understand my demands Zala. There has been a change of plans and you are no longer the primary target.

'Step forward Cagalli Yula Attha, heir to Chief Representitive Uzumi Nara Attha. Orb will finally subdue to the Alliance's demands if we have captive their princess."

Athrun's eyes widened in confusuion as he looked down at an equally confused Cagalli.

"What are you talking about!?" came Cagalli's frustrated voice, her hot tempered nature undoing her fear.

She stepped forward, her curious eyes frustrated by this new turn of events; feeling as if answers she had been looking for were about to be answered in the worst possible way- and that truly frightened her.

"I have lived here my entire life, with my father Rau La Creuset. How on earth can you believe what you're saying!?" she continued angrily, feeling her fists clench tightly as she stepped further forward; a bold and defiant action.

Atrhun was in disbelief to what he was hearing, of course this was all some fascicle story they've made up sop they can take her- right...?

The Earth Allaince Commander stepped further forward, grabbing Cagalli's wrist ruthlessly as he stared into her flinching eyes. Atrhun protectively leapt forward, trying to put distance between his 'still fiancée' and the the commander. The Commander fired his cocked gun, forcing Athrun to dodge and move back defensively; switch blade raised fiercely, his eyes boring into that of the enemies

"Cagalli Yula Attha, you are coming with us whether you are a natural or not. You are the key to defeating Zaft..

'You are of better use to the Alliance alive- so hold your tongue."

Every single eye widened in surprise despite their terror, and Atrhun and Cagalli were no exception.

"What...?" Cagalli started in shock, her sngry eyes wide and fearful as she tried to pull back.

She eyes the Earth Forces warily, their guns directed purposefully at her and Athrun both. She stepped forward, ridding herself of fear, defiantly glaring up at the cruel man before her.

"At any rate, do you honestly delude yourself that I will willingly bring about the downfall of my own people!?" Cagalli spat at her oppressor, her posture tall and proud as her fierce amber eyes bored into his with contempt.

Atrhun eyed her with admiration as she stood her ground, but could sense the steadily rising anger in both Cagalli and her oppressor.

'_whatever this is, it's not good...'_

Athrun shared a glance with Commander Waltfelt, wondering what sense he made of the situation. He was somewhat surprised by the seriousness of Waltfelts expression- he knew exactly what was happening here . Waltfelt seemed to know that it was worse than even the situation thus far seemed.

_'But why...?"_

"Miss...- Cagalli...?" Athrun started hesitantly gaining her eyes contact.

"Commander Zala... Athrun...?" she uttered back softly, meeting his calculating gaze, conveying her absolute confusion of their situation.

He softened his gaze, confirming for himself that Cagalli had no involvement in this charade, nor knowledge of the ridiculous accusations being spouted out at her.

Athrun could only wonder as to the true objective of the Earth Alliance's change in plans- their new found interest in Cagalli.

"What does the Alliance really want with Cagalli La Creuset. She is only a civilian of no personal involvement in the Zaft military. What could the Alliance want with her?" Athrun stated coolly, his calm form advancing on the enemy commander.

"She is no citizen of this country. And even in Orb she is no ordinary citizen. Your concern is wasted on a natural under the citizenship of the Orb Union and her foolish father, Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Attha. Her usefulness to the Alliance lasts only as long as she manages to stay alive", he stated nonchalantly, gripping Cagalli's wrist tighter.

Cagalli flinched slightly at the pressure, but was seriously taken aback by this statement.

"I'm- a natural...?" she uttered in disbelief, shaking her head repeatedly as she stared at the flesh of her fingers.

"You don't belong here..." the cold Commander probed, relishing in the fearful realisation in Cagalli's eyes as she realised her innermost secret: She had never felt like she belonged- she just couldn't fit in...

"No..." Cagalli uttered weakly, slowly feeling her fierce and guarded nature smothered by the fear being spurred in her heart; weighing it heavily.

Athrun saw the slow and painful tear roll down Cagalli's cheek, making his heart twinge.

"Athrun Zala, son to Chairman Patrick Zala. You are coming with us too", demanded the opposing Commander mercilessly, his sharp eyes boring into Athrun's in mirth.

Athrun clenched his jaw furiously, as his fingers curled into tight fists. He eyed the surroundings calculatingly, before eyeing his comrades situated behind him. Yzak's normally stoic face showed an expression beyond anger, but revealed a trace of concern. Atrhun nodded to his men, before rigidly moving forward to his fiancée and their oppressor; switch blade out of sight.

They were roughly escourted down the aisle between the frightened civilians and down open fields to stand before the intimidating appearance of an Earth Alliance ship. Cagalli duly looked up with a pale complexion, as they stopped before the boarding ramp of the tall, dark grey battle ship

Athrun halted before the ramp and calculated the area once again. He stood still as the uniformed soldiers cocked their raised guns and aimed towards him, daring him to try and make a move.

Cagalli slowly stopped not far in front of Atrhun, seeing the determination ablaze in his eyes and the many guns locked onto him. She caught her breath anxiously, sensing the mounting tension of blood to be spilt.

Suddenly the tensed silence was obliterated as the stunning form of a mobile suit came into sight, distracting all the now confused Earth Alliance soldiers as they gazed at the machine.

"Isn't that supposed to be ours!?" one cried out as it came closer in confusion of it's seemingly unknown status.

Athrun took the confusion to his advantage and knocked his oppressor down as he plied the gun from his unconscious form, as he dodged bullets flying past his ear. Athrun swiftly moved away from Cagalli, putting little distance between her and the gunfire, before firing at the armed soldiers without the slightest hesitation, taking many out on the spot.

More bodies fell from the Alliance's troops, but the rapid bullets weren't fired from Athrun's direction. Athrun whipped his head around to see Yzak, Nicol and Dearka springing into action, to fight by Athrun's side, whilst he noticed Commander Waltfelt charging in through the burning lead and pull Cagalli safely to the side of the gunfire. At this Athrun felt relieved as he watched Cagalli being pulled further. But his relief seems short lived as the mobile suit enclosed on on Cagalli and Commander Waltfelt. Hastily leaving the current hostilities for his comrades to finish, he took of towards his fiancée and the powerful machine he now recognised as as the Strike.

'_The strike again... This familiarity is back...'_

"Commander", Athrun called in warning, motioning towards the mobile suit enclosing in on their position, but to Atrhun's surprise he did nothing as the machine landed on front of them.

"Commander!? What do you think you're doing?" Atrhun gravely asked, his low voice disbelieving of what he was seeing.

"Youngster... Athrun..- there isn't time to explain, but the Strike intends to take Cagalli out of harms way- Waltfelt started seriously, before being cut off abruptly by an enraged Athrun.

"Commander- the Strike is an Earth Alliance mobile suit. I am not going to let you throw my fiancée to those..." Athrun started before trailing off as he and Cagalli met eye contact- possibly their last.

"Athrun she hushed lightly, her limbs trembling from her psychological hurt and the deep regret to all the blood that surrounded her. She watched in awe as the mobile suit landed, feeling an unrecognisable sense of familiarity wash over her. Her feet were glued to the ground and fear was lodged in her throat as as she stared up at the great machine that towered over her; though she couldn't help but sense the gentleness in this familiarity.

Cagalli watched with baited breath as as the mobile suit slowly reached it's metallic hand out towards Cagalli, as she tried to removed her flimsy feet from the solid ground.

"Cagalli!" Athrun cried out in desperation, as he felt a foreign feeling wash over his body.

As if on it's own accord he pushed past Waltfelt and grasped Cagalli's hand, pulling her out of the mobile suit's range.

"Thank you", she breathed in relief as she clutched onto Atrhun's warm hand tightly, feeling herself being ushered behind him protectively.

Commander Waltfelt eyed Atrhun with grave severity as he stepped towards them, his usual boyish grin replaced with a serious frown.

"Athrun, don't be a fool. I trust you judgement, but you cannot protect Cagalli from your own military. As soon as your father hears of Cagalli Yula Attha's presence here, he will send the military after her for the same reasons as the Alliance. You yourself will be under these orders as well, Athrun... There is no protection for her here..."

Athrun eyed Waltfelt in surprise, noting the serious expression on his usually light face.

"Cagalli Yula Attha...? It's true?" Athrun sighed in confusion, his eyes flickering between his fiancée and his Commander in wait for a reply.

Cagalli merely remained silent in wonder as she listened to Waltfelt in awe and anticipation.

"I cannot answer that... But either way her life is in danger..." Waltfelt stated slowly, meeting Atrhun's eyes earnestly.

Athrun sighed in frustration as he saw the truth in the Commander's words.

"Even so, are you suggesting I just hand her over to the Earth Forces", he stated coolly, nodding his in the Strikes direction, unconsciously grasping Cagalli's hand tighter.

Before Waltfelt could reply, all eyes were drawn towards the mobile suit in question as it's cockpit slowly opened with a mechanical hiss.

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise, whilst Commander Waltfelt's grin returned upon the Strike pilot's arrival.

"I am no longer with the Earth Forces", called the young pilot as he lowered himself from his machine and took his helmet off, revealing gentle purple eyes and lush brown spiky hair that hung around his face.

"Kira...!" Athrun gasped as her watched his best friend step forward. The same innocent smile on his face from when they were little.

"Hi... Atrhun" Kira spoke softly, his calm face smiling, before his eyes sought Cagalli, widening slightly as he confirmed her to be his beloved sister- Cagalli Yula Attha.

Cagalli sensed the pilot's gaze and lifted her confused amber eyes to rest on the gentle spirited purple eyed young man before her. Atrhun watched in awe as both his best friend and his fiancée locked eyes, sensing some form of of familiarity between them. He watched Kira gaze upon her lovingly , as Cagalli's eyes flashed with recognition, before closing in defeat and confusion. Athrun glanced at Commander Waltfelt, but he merely nodded to Atrhun, a slight grin on his face.

"Kira..." Atrhun acknowledged cooly, keeping his voice steady and void of his overwhelming emotions and inner questions.

Kira turned his attention towards his best friend, his smile fading slightly as he stepped forward seriously.

"You've been the pilot of the Strike all this time... why!?" Atrhun asked darkly, his eyes narrowing slightly with a sense of betrayal.

"I was at Morgenrate when Zaft forces came to Heliopolis. My friends and I ended up as refugees aboard the Archangel. I was the only person capable of piloting the Strike and protecting my friends aboard that ship. So I did."

Atrhun's eyes widened in surprise before his fist clenched.

"Where you envolved with the construction of the 'G' mobile suit series in Morgenrate?" he asked lowly, his eyes unable to hide the hurt in his solemn voice.

"No. I was merely a student at Morgenrate from Heliopolis University", Kira stated firmly, his gentle eyes reassuring Atrhun of no betrayal.

Atrhun unclenched his fists and sighed away his resentment, his muscles relaxing slightly with relief.

Atrhun glanced briefly at Cagalli, squeezing her hand comfortingly, beofre turning his attention back to Kira.

"Why are you here now Kira...? What is your objective here- and how do you know Cagalli?" Athrun asked firmly, his questioning eyes demanding an answer.

Cagalli held her chin up straight and suddenly eyed Kira with utmost attention, listening intently with anxious anticipation.

"I am here with the purpose of bringing my sister back to Orb and away from the danger of both the Earth Forces and Zaft. If either one nation had control over Orb this war and suffering would escalate and obliterate the remaining nation. Not only that, but Orb would be torn in half by the seems of it's ideals and either half, coordinator or natural, would be eradicated. The Clyne Faction cannot allow that. So I am here now", Kira spoke clearly and firm, the determination blazing in his eyes, telling Athrun that Kira would not fial this mission no matter who or what stood in his way.

Atrhun's eyes widened for many reasons all at once, his thoughts going haywire.

"S- sister?" he finally spoke as he composed himself from the shock and terror spurred by the truth in Kira's words.

Cagalli widened her eyes dramatically as she stared at Kira in astonishment , searching for his eye contact. Kira noticed this and smiled at her kindly, his eyes twinkling happily, as he nodded to her in confirmation.

Athrun stared between them in amazement, slowly piecing together similarities between the two. He smiled to himself as he saw tears of joy well in Cagalli's eyes, her smile trembling weakly.

Cagalli slowly felt herself go numb though as she closed her downcast, her smiled faltered only to be replaced with a troubled frown.

"But... then...- why can't I remember you...?" she asked quietly, a sense of urgency in her wavering voice.

"I- I don't know..." Kira sighed sadly for a start, but then continued with a reassuring and brotherly smile, "But don't worry, Cagalli. In time you will remember. Trust me."

Athrun eyed Cagalli thoughtfully, before squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"You can trust him, Cagalli", he smiled at her slightly, seeing her smile back in grattitude.

Commander Waltfelt suddenly interrupted in urgency, his eyes serious.

"The fighting has stopped and the Zaft forces are on their way up here. You need to get the Princess out of her Kira", he warned as he swiftly stood in front of them with his gun raised, watching Yzak, Dearka and Nicol making their way towards them with many Zaft soldiers in tow.

Athrun eyes them hastily then nodded to Kira, putting his faith in him.

"Cagalli, you have to go with Kira- now", Athrun said firmly as he swiftly pulled her after him, rushing over to Kira.

The trio rushed towards the Strike, as Commander Waltfelt kept watch and stood his ground, ready to fend the Zaft forces off if it came to it.

Atrhun halted before the Strike, still grasping Cagalli's hand as he turned her to face him, putting his strong hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry things turned out like this..." Athrun sighed heavily, eyeing her intently with despair, wishing he could have spent more time with her- or even that their marriage could have been completed...

_'I barely know her and yet... she has so much control over me... And control over my heart...'_

Cagalli smiled at him, feeling his sadness only causing her to give into her own.

"Atrhun..." she breathed as tears rolled down her cheeks, her stubborn and hot tempered nature forgotten.

"Cagalli..." Athrun uttered as he smiled weakly, before pulling her into his strong arms into a comforting embrace.

Cagalli blushed faintly in surprise, feeling her cheeks burn, before melting into his embrace in blissful content. Slowly her tears dampened his clothes and he slowly raised his hands , about to lift her veil to dry her tears, but heard Waltfelt's next warning with great urgency.

Atrhun reluctantly pulled away from his fiancée, seeing the Zaft forces come into sight.

"Go- now!" Athrun called with urgency, gently pushing her towards Kira, who's now waiting for her near the cockpit.

She took a step forward, beofre looking back at Athrun in fear...

_'In fear of what?'_

"No- wait!" she cried rushing back, tears leaking uncontrollably.

Atrhun was in the motion of turning away, when he heard Cagalli cry out to him. Cagalli wrapped her arms around him once more and in spite of himself, his eyes softened as he held her close, breathing in her scent.

"Come with us" she pleaded, her eyes catching him off guard.

"I can't- not just yet..." he sighed solemnly, thinking of the questions that only his Father can answer before he makes up his mind on where he should stand- what he should be really fighting for...

_'But then again... I already know the answer to where I should stand... I just need to know for myself how much he is willing to sacrifice for this war...'_

"Take this then", she whispered into his air softly, as she slowly retracted her arms and pressed something small and smooth into his hand, holding his hand between both of her own.

Athrun smiled at her longingly, before glancing down at his hand. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the pink stone that hung of a simple white ribbon, that was curled up in the palm of his hand. This is the pendant she had been wearing, the pendant that had seemed so special to her...

He looked up at her, his eyes still wide with surprise as she smiled at him appreciatively.

"This is a Haumea Amulet. It will protect you", she said as she delicately caressed the the fond pendant and then his warm hand.

She felt her heart ache at the thought of never seeing her again. She didn't really know what she felt for Athrun... But at this moment all she knew is she wanted to protect him.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Athrun asked uncertainly as he watched Cagalli finger the stone fondly.

She nodded confidently, as he eyes blazed in determination of what she must do...

"Thank you..." he smiled, before glancing back at the closuring Zaft Forces.

"Time's running out, go now, Cagalli", Athrun urged as he pushed her forward.

"But... What about you? And Commander Waltfelt?" she questioned in concern, knowing this to be treason if Zaft is ordered to capture her.

"Don't worry about us, they won't do anything just yet", he started in hurried reassurance, but upon seeing her still hesitant to leave continued, "Cagalli... I promise I'll come find you. We will meet again. But for now you have to go", he ushered her, a slight pleading in his voice, as he laid his hands on her shoulders and stared deeply into her amber eyes, awaiting a response.

She stared up into his eyes, her eyes glowing stubbornly, before they softened and she nodded reluctantly. She squeezed his hand tightly, before letting a final tear roll down her check.

"I'll wait for you", she breathed firmly, before swiftly rushing back to the Strike as Kira helped her into the Cockpit.

He stared after her longingly, feeling his heart ache at the in creasing distance- the separation.

_'Take care of her, Kira...'_

He watched as the mobile suit took off, before composing himself and coolly turning towards the Zaft forces that were upon them and raised his gun. He glanced at Commander Waltfelt and he nodded, both dropping their weapons in unison.

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol starred at Athrun in shock as the forces behind them aimed their guns at both him and Commander Waltfelt.

"Deploy mobile suits after the Strike-..." bellowed one officer to his subordinates, but stopped in awe when he saw a white ship swoop in out of nowhere and pick up the Strike.

Athrun smirked as all the Zaft officers could only watch helplessly as the Archangel made a swift and decisive escape through the apparent entrance the Earth Forces made earlier.

All eyes soon came down to rest on Athrun and Commander Waltfelt, eyes piercing and guns raised with tight, and yet hesitant grips.

"Athrun...?" Nicol started uncertainly, his innocent eyes staring at Athrun and then flickering to Commander Waltfelt in confusion.

"Commander Andrew Waltfelt and Commander Athrun Zala. Surrender and follow us, be shot as traitors", called a ranked officer stiffly, gun locked onto them.

Slowly Commander Waltfelt and Athrun kicked aside their discarded weapons, before following in the ranked officer's wake, guns pressed into their back.

_'Be safe, Cagalli..."_ he thought clutching the pendant tightly in his the palm of his hand.

_'Be safe...'_

* * *

Damn I'm tired this ain't fair and I'm supposed to be sick... whines tiredly lol- I'll get over it

just a few things. First off many people got confuse with the last chapter. Because the marriage ceremony was never sealed with the kiss and the alliance never realised- the marriage wasn't officially completed meaning Cagalli and Athrun are NOT married.

Also I'm not sure about the name of the chapter... I guess it's ok... But it's the best I could come up with this late at night... any suggestion might be considered depending on whether I can be bothered changing... (probably not though... lol)

**warning**- my exams are comming up soon so depending on how things go I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter out... It might take a while... I apologize in advance

And umm...?? thats bout all i can think of...

Read AND Review- tell me how i did because their are some parts that felt rushed and I'm not sure with...

REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!


	12. Times of Treason and Change

Hello again peoples- sorry for the hold up but I warned you thins next one would take a while due to my exams and folio assignments for the end of my school year.... *sigh* I hate thinking back to then- it was soo stressful ( i soo chose the wrong subjects....) Even after school finally ended I'm sorry for the delay but- after school being so stressful and me not being able to have a life- it kinda sucks the creativity and inspiration right outa you...- trust me there's nothing like school art to drain you of creativeity....

Well I've finally produced the next long awaited chapter- and hopefully you won't have to wait so long next time coz i don't start the school year for another 2 weeks

ENJOY ^_^ READ AND REVIEW ( really need comments for this one coz not sure how it turned out) be kind ^_^

**

* * *

**

**WHAT ARE WE REALLY FIGHTING FOR?!**

-+-

_Chapter 11- Times of Treason and Change_

-+-

"What is the meaning of this!? I- I don't understand", Cagalli exclaimed, her amber eyes wide form incomprehesible shock.

Cagalli felt tired and distressed, finding herself at the bridge of the Archangel, her fingers clutching furiously at the her slightly disheveled wedding dress, in release of her confusion and frustration. She brought her eyes from the two people situated directly before her, her faint state barely noticing the veil clouding her vision. She stared in awe directly at her supposed brother Kira Yamato and the surprisingly beautiful Captain, Murrue Ramius.

"I can understand that you have had a long trying day that keeps throwing you surprises, Miss Cagalli. But please calm down whilst we explain the circumstance", Captain Ramius started, her kind chocolaty eyes and firm authoritative voice directed at the shaking voice directed at the shaking blonde.

Cagalli shook her head in frustration as she felt her tiresome limbs shaking with a calamity of mixed emotions. She gazed around the room warily, her hasty breathing slowly calming. She locked eyes with familiar amethyst ones, her confusion to this unexplainable familiarity piqued. She scowled fiercely as she clenched her jaw tight, but none the less stiffly nodded in response to Murrue, motioning for her to continue.

"Though I'm afraid I'm not the best person suited to explain this, so can only briefly summerise the situation for you, feel assured that you are currently safe from both Zaft and the Eart Alliance.

'This war is near it's climax, which will only bring more suffering. Chairman Patrick Zala and Commander Rau Le Creuset arranged an alliance between their families. By combining an La Creuset's military influence and fighting experience with Zala's power and authority. This powerful alliance would have given the PLANTs an advantage in this war- and they would have used it to eliminate every single natural in existence.

'The war would have ended, but inspired never ending suffering and conflict."

"-But... I still don't..." Cagalli's horrified voice rang out, as her breathing was instilled with fear.

Her throat tightened, as she felt momentarily incapable of the power of speech. She glanced at Kira, almost as if asking for confirmation.

"This alliance would have caused more suffering. And though the information of this alliance was only known to those with direct involvement, there is still no certainty in exactly what or how Zala and Le Creuset were going to use it. Obviously once the Earth Alliance received intelligence of this union and the disadvantage they'd be left with, they sent out forces to stop the union and perhaps use the mission of inflitration to their advantage. Using you and your fiancée as hostages, to lure out Chairman Zala and Commander Le Creuset..."

Cagalli found her eyes glazing over with stress and exhaustion, but she refused to secum to it now- she refused to give into the blissful darkness just yet.

"The Strike and the Archangel under the Clyne Faction, made the choice to intercept this union and stop the fighting that insued upon the arrival of the Eart Forces... Though it seems, as you witnessed, the Earth Alliance were one step ahead...

'They knew your true identity as Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter to the heir of Orb, Chief Representitive Uzumi Nara Attha... They knew that as long as you were in their grasp, Orb would have no choice but to abide by the Earth Forces or otherwise forsake the safety of their princess. And thus once the Zaft Military were alerted of your true identity and pressence, in vice versa they knew if they held you captive they would have control over Orb... And... Whatever side has Orb's military strength... - will win..."

Cagalli's eyes widened to these incredulous words- but then again Commander Waltfelt had mentioned something that now suddenly made sense- Athrun couldn't protect her from himself on the PLANTs because he was under the same orders to capture she, Cagalli as were the other soldiers.

Murrue eyed Cagalli in worry after finishing this somewhat shortened and less detailed explanation; eyeing the obvious heaviness of Cagalli's eyelids. Murrue stepped forward as she thought Cagalli looked ready to collapse.

"Cagalli...?" Called Kira's quiet and worried voice, echoing throughout her hazy head.

Cagalli felt Kira behind her, bracing her shoulders.

"Lady Cagalli. I believe you are currently bearing all the new information you can, whilst I have said all I know. I suggest you rest for now. Kira can show you to a spare bed", Murrue offered kindly, motioning for Kira to lead his sister to a more comfortable place.

Cagalli rebuked the darkness that threatened to consume her and boldly stepped forward out of Kira's steady hands, stepping evenly and authoritively towards Captain Ramius.

"And what of Commander Waltfelt and Commander Zala? I won't just leave them there. They risked their lives to protect mine, and to get me aboard the Archangel. Because of me they shall both be situated in Zaft prison cells, prepared for execution of the charges of treason. What becomes of them? I refuse to abandon them!" Cagalli stated firmly, muscles tensed as she watched in hope for Murrue's reaction.

Murrue was taken abackas she watched the fierce creature before her stand tall, as authoritive and firm words rolled fluidly off her tongue, her eyes ablaze with both hope and desperation.

Murrue smiled warmly at the amber eyed princess as she replied, "Though I cannot answer for sure, as you'd be best asking Lacus Clyne herself. But it would be against her nature to leave Commander Waltfelt and Commander Zala to the Chairman's mercy. Commander Waltfelt is already a valuable and loyal member of the Clyne Faction. And Commander Zala is an old friend of Lacus's. So feel assured there is some plan of escape in motion for the two of them."

Cagalli closed her eyes in relief, feeling her exhaustion consume her as she swayed on her shaky legs.

"Thank you", was uttered from her lips as she fell back into Kira's strong arms, feeling the relief and exhaustion wash over her; finally slipping into that blissful darkness.

-+-

"What the hell do you think you're doing Zala!? Do you have any idea what you and Waltfelt have done!?" Yzak spat in fury as he glowered at Athrun.

Dearka in tow of Yzak had his face tightened into a grave seriousness; all gone was the good humored ladies man. Yzak looked ready to launch himself at Athrun, his temper flaring.

"Yzak. Calm down", Dearka's cool, level headed voice broke through, as he felt a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Dearka", Yzak retorted lividly as he shrugged the hand from his shoulder and advanced upon the handcuffed Commander.

"Why'd you do it Zala? You knew as soon as the Chairman knew of Attha's presence, that your order's were to bring her in. You better have some enlightening explanation prepared!" Yzak demanded, his eyes boring into Athrun's emerald ones, his wrathful state almost burning up the oxygen in the air.

Athrun smirked at Yzak as he noted the possibility of Yzak bursting a blood vessle. His smirk was disabled as he looked from Yzak to Dearka seriously; his tone indifferent and nonchalant, whilst his finger came to rest upon the chest of his uniform, under which lay the pendant. Atrhun sighed in confusion as he thought of the haumea amulet that rested against his steady heartbeat, and the adorable creature that gave it to him...

"I may be a soldier, but I never sold my soul to the military. That young girl was terrified, confused, and about to become my wife. Despite everything, she is an innocent civilian with no military involvement and no vendetta against coordinators. She is one of the few people who earnestly doesn't judge others by their genetic make up.

'You follow my Father's every command- hang on his every word. Do you honestly hold no doubts of my Father's intentions?" Atrhun's strong and determined voice came, intriuging both Yzak and Dearka, though causing varied effects of anger and suprise.

"You dare-!" Yzak barked back, his mixed emotions toppling with a imminent sense of betrayal and anger.

"Enough Yzak", Dearka started firmly, cutting Yzak off sharply, keeping his eyes fixed with wary concern on Atrhun. "We all choose to fight for our nation- for the PLANTs. You obviously don't believe in the cause your Father acts out upon anymore. Yzak and myself will decide for ourselves whether your betrayal is to a better cause than that of which the Chairman proposes."

Both Yzak and Athrun were taken aback by the cool seriousness of what Dearka had said; the likes of which were far from his usual tomfoolery. Dearka had spoken so calm and clearly it almost sounded diplomatic, something in which Yzak had rarely seen from his friend; stunning him to the point that he forgot his anger towards him for speaking on his behalf.

"Dearka..." Atrhun started in suprise, his voice faint, before reseting his stone hard determination and his gratitude.

"I am yet to confront my father, but I have reason to believe he could take advantage of his position and under the justification of peace for the coordinators, murder every last natural as revenge for Junius Seven... As revenge for my mother... His actions... are becoming more secretive and conniving. And sometimes his reasons for us out into the front lines and our reasons for fighting seem unclear..."

Yzak and Dearka shared a solemn glance, realising the possibility and truth of it all with apprehension.

"Lady Cagalli was proclaimed my Fiancée and was almost declared my wife. I was told our union was for the PLANTs. That this union between our families would give us the advantage and bring us one step closer to peace. I believed this, though not hole-heartedly and did my father's bidding for the sake of the PLANTs. I knew that behind this all there was something else afoot. But I was not told any more of this than that of my part as a tool in all this..." sighed wearily, though with unhindered determination to get his point across.

_'It feels like I don't even know who he is anymore...'_

All was quiet, with thoughts and words better left unsaid floating through the air. Yzak was quiet; his solemn expression and loss of anger evident as he sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The questioning silence was finally interrupted as Dearka nodded his assurance to Yzak, before Yzak spoke for the both of them.

"The Chairman will send for your interrogation almost immediately... Confront him, and based on the answer we will decide whether the Chairman's cause is the right path... Or whether that of Lacus Clyne's is..."

Atrhun smiled weakly in genuine gratitude, before saluting his comrades and friends; the utmost sign of respect for those of inferior rank.

"Thank you..." was the last word spoken, before the cell doors were opened, and soldiers with guns raised were situated before him, escorting him to the Chairman's office.

-+-

"Well... What do you make of this mess, Captain?" came Mwu's low, husky voice from the entrance of the office.

Murrue looked up offering the Commander a weak smile, sighing in exhaustion, as she looked down at her cooling hot coffee.

"Commander... I don't know what to think right now. But the tensions are rising because of this defeat on both sides- this loss of advantage to both sides. When we arrive in Orb, things will become clearer..." Murrue sighed in a wary determination, offering Mwu a stronger smile, before sipping the soothing hot drink , letting it's soothing effects dull that of her heavy eyes.

A resounding silence clung to the room, serving to neither intensify nor relax the air around the two-some. The overbearing silence was only interrupted when Mwu noticed in amusement that Murrue was quite obviously fighting, and failing to overcome her exhaustion.

"Now, now, Captain. What do you think you're doing still working? You're exhausted and you're of no use here."

"I'm fine, really..." came Murrue's somewhat soft and unconvincing reply, taking a large swig of her drink.

"Captain... You are supposed to be off duty and you need the rest. So... I leave you teo options... You go to bed like a good little girl... Or... I throw my dearest Miss Murrue over my shoulder, and carry you all the way back to your courters, on front of any lucky members of the crew around to witness it..." Mwu stated firmly, but with rougish amusement at the Captain's embarrassment.

Murrue's cheeks flushed for many different reasons, all because of one man; or as could be insinuated- all for one man. Her skin grew hot with anger, burned with humiliation and shook with nervous anticipation for reasons she is yet to comprehend.

"Commander. There is already one count of sexual harassment I have yet ti deal punishment for... Should I add insubordination to the list...?" Murrue retorted, countering Mwu's 'thoughtful suggestion' firmly, eyebrow raised challengingly.

Mwu stopped still, his eyes wide in amusement, but also seriously considering the consequences... Then a brilliant wolfy grin appeared on his lips, making Murrue blush for reasons that remained questionable.

Mwu gazed down at his Captain, the thoughts '_insubordination or not... it would be worth it...'_ But Murrue couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer, her eyes drifting shut as her head fell forward to rest upon her desk, her dark, silky hair falling on front of her face, strand by strand.

Mwu stepped forward, pulling the strands of hair back from her face, securely tucked behind her ear. Mwu gazed at her as he gently pushed her upper torso back against her chair, before he scooped her up in his notably warm and secure arms. Murrue's eyes fluttered open briefly, as she felt herself being lifted into the cool air, one warm hand bracing her shoulder, whilst the other was securely tucked under her knees. Murrue closed her eyes heavily, before tiredly resting her head against Mwu's chest.

Mwu's eyes softened as he gazed down at her lovingly; something he only allowed himself when Murrue was unable to see it.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Murrue..." Mwu sighed in soft concern, as he carried her down the deserted corridors towards the Captain's courters.

"I know..." came Murrue's muffled reply, just barely managing to reach his sharp ears.

"Rest now..." Mwu uttered softly as he continued down the silent corridor.

"Thank you... Mwu..." Murrue uttered faintly, as her head fell limply against Mwu's chest, finally drifting off to sleep.

Mwu stopped momentarily in surprise, as he cradled Murrue's limp form within his embrace...

'_Mwu?'_ she had never called him by his given name before... and he liked it...

Mwu smiled to himself, before opening the door to the Captain's courters, and laying Murrue's graceful form down upon the center of the bed; her luscious waves of hair flailed around her face, as he gazed loving down at the Captain's limp form. He gazed at the stretch of long curvacious eyelashes that shielded her warm hazel eyes from his enchanted and adoring gaze. The air around him grew warm as Mwu's clear periwinkle eyes twinkled for many reasons left unspoken, as he gazed at the defining face of his Captain. His roving eyes gazed softly at the contours of her pale face, sparing a mischievous glance to to detail the supple curves of her body, before finally allowing his longing gaze to rest upon the soft lips of his dearest Captain. Mwu's eyes remained transfixed, as they eyed the soft and supple lips of an angel that were quietly taunting him as they parted slightly, as soft incoherent words fluidly flowed from her lips in her rendered state of unconsciousness. Mwu slowly traced the pad of his thumb across Murrue's sweet and inviting lips, his cool eyes softening as his thumb delicately traced the corner her mouth, before his soft fingers spread to cup the side of her face; a grin tugging at his lips, as he felt the sleeping angel instinctively lean further into his touch.

Mwu sighed wearily as he regained his composure; kept his undeniable feelings in check. He felt a cool mask slip over her features, before he released her from his touch, refusing to let the forming distance between himself and the sleeping angel before him to affect him.

Murrue's blissfully ignorant sleeping form felt the loss of warm affection from the side of her face, but subconsciously felt a small content smile tug at the corners of her mouth, as she felt a small endearing pressure to her forehead.

Mwu could still feel the tingling of his fingertips as they made contact with her skin, but schooled his features in preparation for when he leaves the room. He closed his eyes and sighed in content for the moment, one in which is not likely to be repeated- one in which could never be repeated under current circumstances. His schooled features fell for the moment, as Mwu's eyes softened endearingly, before allowing himself one last comfort before he turned and walked away.

Mwu's loving gaze lingered as he carefully brushed the silky chocolate strands away from her face, before gently pressing his lips to her brow. This last act could've been a foolish mistake, but he couldn't supress the feelings of content and satisfaction this last act gave him. It was with these feelings in mind that he once again schooled his features, with a slight smile never leaving his face, before he briskly left for the bridge.

-+-

Athrun eyed his father stoically as the guards left father and son alone.

"Athrun-!" Chairman Patrick Zala started aggressively, with anger vivid in his eyes.

"Father. I have a question for you", Atrhun started coldly, cutting his father off. "The union between myself and Miss Cagalli. What were your true intentions behind the union? I had always known I was playing a pawn in one of your games, but I conscented to the union for the sake of the PLANTs. Now tell me... What were you and Rau Le Creuset planning?"

The Chairman stared at his challanging son with many emotion welling up, but outwardly showing only his wrath at his son's defiance. The cold silence was gripping with intensity, before the Chairman finally deemed the question worthy of an answer.

"Rau Le Creuset is a man of more military power than you could ever hope to achieve. I needed to be allied with that power to achieve the ultimate goal. To end this godforsaken war and crush those pathetic naturals."

Atrhun stared at his father, unsure whether this answer really shed light on anything he hadn't already worked out. Slowly he brought his hand to rest on his heart, fingering the pendant under his uniform, almost as if in reassurance.

"Father- What are we, the soldiers really fighting for? Your motives and intentions concerning the future have become unclear." Atrhun started coldly, trying to distance his mounting emotions from his voice.

"-My intentions have been clear from the start, Athrun. There is no profit from fighting in a war you can't win. We are fighting to better the coordinators and rid ourselves of those worthless naturals that try to stop us" the Chairman stated ruthlessly, his harsh voice ringing in Athrun's disappointed ears.

"-But that's ludicrous! All of us fight to end the suffering this war has created, so that we can once again live in peace, side by side with the naturals. DO you intend to destroy that hope!?" Ahtrun raged, his emotions rising as his bitterness, hurt and anger lashed out against the person responsible; the person held responsible for so many deeds with ulterior motives.

"We coordiantors have evolved into an entirely different species! The naturals are no longer necessary to this world", Chairman Zala spat wrathfully, his eyes contorted, showing no such remorse, as his vice like grip found its way to the collar of Athrun's uniform. "This war will finally end when every last natural is dead. Only then shall we coordinators be free of them and thrive on our own. How could you lose sight of what we've been fighting for all along!?"

Athrun felt his breath hitch as if a blow had been dealt to his chest. He couldn't help but feel the immense horror and disappointment of those words weigh down on his shoulders, as he they rung mercilessly in his head.

_'All along he and his comrades had been fighting to destroy humanity? No... We coordinators are humans too...'_

Athrun wrenched his father's solid grip from his uniform and advanced upon his father coldly, his raw emotions barely in check as he clenched his fists, so much so that his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

"I fought to protect my homeland- not destroy someone else's", Athrun stated firmly his earnest voice ringing with both wrath towards his father and compassion toward the naturals.

"You aren't qualified to make that decision. You are nothing more than a soldier on the battlefield. A child that doesn't understand a thing. Your only worth is to obey orders-"

"-I don't give a damn about orders' not anymore..."

Athrun's final reply was the last word said in privacy between father and son. Guards came flooding into the room guns cocked, as the Chairman sat back at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration; his non occupied hand nearly clawing his desk under his wrathful grip.

"Get this fool out of my sight. He's of no use to the military now. Schedule his execution for 0700 hours tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir!"

-+-

Cagalli felt her emotions momentarily numbed from their extensive use, gazing upon her reflection stoically, eying the person gazing back at her. She eyed the wedding gown lay out across the end of her bed, mixed emotions welling up inside, but not seeping through her stoic mask. She reflected upon the gown and all it symbolised: her duty to the PLANTs, her engagement to Athrun Zala, and the role she played in all of this present conflict between Zaft and the Alliance...

She reflected upon everything, before setting her thoughts to the side, turning back to the mirror as she determinedly held a blade in her hand, her fingers curling around the ivory handle. With one last fleeting look, she swiftly flicked her wrist, the sharp of the blade meeting strands of golden hair, which now rested lightly against her shoulders.

She eyed her reflection as a familiar fire entered her fierce amber eyes, and the corner of mouth lifted into a smile. Staring intently back at her, Caglli saw a khaki clad tomboy, wearing a tight red shirt and the short hair she had always desired.

Stoic features gone, she fastened the small blade to her waistband with satisfaction, before making her way to the doo; the fire burning fiercely in her eyes- just as nature intended.

* * *

Hope you liked it- because I fussed around with alot of it and had trouble writing somebits that sorta held up the line...

oh and p.s sorry if there were a few grammar or spelling errors, but my word processor thing since we reinstalled it after computer troubles doesn't seem to do spelling...?? we gotta fix that...

Well... READ AND REVIEW please

^_^ see you next time (figuratively speaking) lol


	13. Chapter 12: Change in the Wind

Hey guys ^^ sorry for the way late update. But busy as hell... Changed schools- and yeah and already i've reached my first holidays ^_^ my last day of school was today. I'm afraid i had completed the draft for this chapter weeks ago, but only got the chance to type it out just now. I've just hurried and typed it out as quick as i could (so bound to be a few mistakes, sorry in advance) before i leave on holiday first thing tomorrow morning. Should really be packing... but no- feel guilty for the wait ^_^ lol

HERE WE GO! READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP ^_^

* * *

What Are We Really Fighting For?

-+-

Chapter 12: Change in the Wind

-+-

The bridge was bustling with activity; a sense of urgency hanging in the air, following their every movement.

"The report has just come in, Kira. The execution of Atrhun Zala and Andrew Waltfelt is scheduled for O' seven hundred hours- we've less than three hours!" Murrue reported to Kira seriously, watching for his reaction.

Kira stiffened, but otherwise never showed any other outward signs of his remorse.

"We must inform Miss Lacus... If anyone can save them, she can... I've heard she still has men stationed undercover in Zaft. That is good news for us at least..."

Murrue nodded her head in silent agreement, before relaying her orders to the CIC.

"If the Pink Princess were to help us, it would make the Clyne Faction vulnerable. The Clyne Faction isn't yet formed, so they will be out in the open, but at their weakest..." came the low voice of the Commander, his eyes grave and serious.

Mu had slowly made his way onto the bridge to find the commotion- grave news indeed.

"Your'e right Commander..." Murrue replied slowly, unsure of how to act around him...or what to feel around him...

She shook the neverending thoughts of last night from her head, before her jaw tightened and she continued proffessionally.

"Yes, it would indeed be vulnerable for the Clyne Faction in their current state. But they have the Archangel now. And if we were to attempt to rescue Athrun Zala and Andrew Waltfelt, their would be no denying their capability to help us escape. All those who would be involved would be perfectly capable."

Murrue's statement was taken in by all present.

"Exactly. We are all capable fighters. This fight is to save two worthy lives that have already helped the Clyne Faction. It was because of the Clyne Faction's cause they were imprisoned. Does that not make it our responsibility to ensure their safety?? came the low, determined voice as a new person entered the bridge, making herself and her words clear to all present.

There was a stunned silence as the crew, the Commander and the Captain stared at the new commer, before recognition flickered across their faces; but it was Kira that managed to speak.

"Ca- Cagalli...?" came his gasp as he took in her appearance, a drastic contrast to how she was last seen.

Many of the crew's jaw droped as they noted the tomboy attire and th cut of her hair. The only thing that remained the same through this apparent transformation, was the unmistakable burning of her fierce amber eyes. For some that feature alone was what led to their recognition of the Princess.

d"Lady Cagalli... This is indeed a pleasant surprise. With all that has happened, I had thought you would be still resting..." Murrue's voice soft voice started hesitantly, after finally overcoming her own shock.

"I have no intention of lying in bed all day and letting my debt to those two people slip through my fingers. I will not hide whilst others fight my battles, Captain Ramius..." Cagalli insisted, her eyes ablaze with determination, as she boldly stepped forward towards Murrue whilst fastening a protective vest across her chest.

"But you can't-" Kira started in concern, surprised at his sisters rash actions, but not in the least surprised of her stubborn nature shining through.

"- I and I alone am responsible for those two men. And no-one can tell me what I can and cannot do, Kira. I need to do this-"

"-Lady Cagalli, this is absurd! If you go back to PLANTs you are offering yourself up to the Chairman as bait- that completely destroys all we achieved by getting you aborad the Archangel in the first place,"  
Cagalli was stunned at Murrue's outburst and her stern tone. Her eyes flickered with guilt for a moment, incase she had runied all they had achieved, but it burnt almost instantly away with abounding confidence.

"The PLANTs has never seen me looking like this. You stuggled to recognise me looking as I am- in what I feel most comfortable wearing. The only people who have seen my tomboyish side are Fa-... La Creuset and the the people of the house. It would be impossible for the military to recognise me", Cagalli stated firmly, a confident grin on her lips as she held her chin up proudly.

There was a slow and hesitant silence in reply to this. All knew she had a point, but... she was being way too reckless...

"Cagalli it is too dangerous!" Kira urged, a slight pleading in his frustrated voice, as he held her shoulders stiffly before him, looking deep into her blazing eyes.

"-I think it is fair to say I was in more danger the day of the union, than I would ever be-" Cagalli started confidently, calmly keepin her temper in check and pointing out the facts; before her speech was interrupted.

"-That's not the point, Cagalli- and you know it's not. Orb needs you in one piece... You're being too reckless- Kira stated firmly, putting more pressure on his sisters shouders and keeping direct eyes contact to try and emphasise his point.

"Kira... I know it's dangerous... But thats why it has to be me to be there to help the mission. I'm the cause of all this, and this is the only way I can make amends for that right now... Besides this is my battle, so if I fight I am taking the place of one of the crew memebers... I'd rather put as few of the crew in danger as possible..."

These solemn words hovered with understanding in the heavy air. There was no more argument, only silence.

Kira dropped his hands from Cagalli's shoulders, bowing his head in defeat.

"Captain... Let her do this..." came Kira's quiet voice, his eyes averted before he removed himself from the bridge.

-+-

"Yes, we shall arrive at Orb soon. But we should be delayed a day or two perhaps", Lacus spoke gravely, her thoguhts reverting to the execution.

"Ah... Yes, Miss Clyne... I assume that, that means the execution dat has been confirmed. The Clyne Faction intends to intercept it, am I correct?" came the deep voice of the Chief Represenative, his voice carrying across the intercom.

"Yes, of course we do. This is why the Clyne Faction needs Orb's help.

The Clyne Faction has recently recruited the formerly Earth Alliance ship, the Archangel. The Archangel is the closest ship within the vicinity to the PLANTs. They are, with the help of a few undercover faction members, going to intercept the execution and rescue former Commanders Athrun Zala, and Andrew Waltfelt.

'The Archangel must then hide in Orb, where the Clyne Faction will deliberate it's next course of action."

There was a brieft pause after Lacus's proffesional statement. Things were really moving forward...

"Orb is open to all that have Orb's ideals. Orb has somewhat become an unofficial party of the Clyne Faction. The Archangel is welcome, as long as they have no one on their tail to see them enter Orb. It would not do well for Orb to be named an enemy by either Zaft or the Alliance... To say the least..." Lord Azumi replied with a wise air to his words and a weary smile upon his lips.

"Thank you, Lord Uzumi..."

-+-

"Well that was an interesting display. The princess has go guts, and a stubborn attitude to back them up", came the husky and somewhat amuse voice of the commander.

"Hmm...? Oh- yes, indeed..." Murrue replied distantly, her thoughts having been set upon the man who had yet again manage to sneak up on her.

Murrue halted the line of thought that had heavily plauged her mind, especially since the night before...

Mwu sighed and moved to stand beside her, sensing her awkardness towards him.

"What are you thinking about...?" Mwu sighed wearily, with a guarded nature inforced, ready for the reply in which most likely regarded him.

Murrue remained silent and unmoving, merely gazing out the window out into the dark atmosphere.

"Thank you for last night... But is inappropriate between Captain and Commander..." Murrue stated firmly, but closed her eyes wearily and leaned her warm forehead against the cool glass.

Mwu frowned at what was said, but was surprised. He reached for her shoulders and whisked her around to face him and mutually gaze into his searching eyes.

"But what about between Mwu and Murrue...?" Mwu spoke firmly, getting the somewhat taboo words off his chest, before having thought of the consequences.

Murrue noticibly stiffened as her platonic and schooled features lifted with surprise. She gazed up at him in amazement, wide eyed and lips slightly parted, beofre frowning deeply and turning to gaze back into the atmosphere.

Mwu winced at his careless slip of tongue, knowing he had spoken out of place.

"I only made sure you were taken care of. As our Captain I needed to ensure you were well rested..." Mwu sighed wearily, as he too gazed out distantly into the atmosphere, his frown still prominent.

"I... am grateful for that... But I must inquire... Am I mistaken to think that more happened last night than is mutually appropriate within the military?"

The question hung tensely in the air between them. Murrue's question seemed both curious, hopeful, confused and disapproving all at once; meaning she wasn't quite sure why she raised the awkward question, only that she wanted an answer.

Mwu stood stock still as the question hung over him. He abruptly headed toward the door, but stopped midway with a well known roughish grin upon his lips.

"Yes, and no... We are no longer dictated by the military... Our actions are no longer dictated by the military, remember?" came the low and husky voice of the Commander, his voice carrying softly over his shoulder; Murrue almost being able to hear the grin behing these words.

Murrue turned sharply around in awe, as she watched the Commander stride out the door, leaving her alone to her confusing thoughts, and the blush anew on her cheeks.

-+-

Kira sat tensely at the end of the bed, his eyes glazed over in his thoguhts, before lying himself back against his bed, only to stare at the clinically white ceiling.

"Cagalli... You are still as stubborn as you always were..." Kira sighed with wary concern, his brow furled into a tight frown.

He sensed movement at his door and raised his weary eyes upon the subject warranting his concern. Cagalli smiled weakly, before walking inside to sit with her brother.

"Thank you for letting me go... I would have gone whether with permission or not, but it means more to do this with your support..." Cagalli began softly, a smile gracing her lips and touching her fiery, yet sincere eyes.

"I may not remember you as my brother... nor can I remember Lord Uzumi as my father, but I know I will. I don't remember why our bond was so strong, bit I can feel the bond none the less. I know that you're real and you care... And right now, that's enough..."

Kira's eyes widened with surprise as he turned to look directly into Cagalli's eyes, his gaze softening as he saw the sincerity in her eyes and felt the trust in her warm voice. Nothing else needed to be said as the two siblings embraced each other and the upcoming battle they would fight together...

-+-

There was a sorrow that couldn't be deterred or broken. This deep sorrow clung to the dark reaches of the shadows that consumed the Chairman's office. The cold silence and yet the unbearable sadness was almost empyt, save for a tall and proud man standing amongst the shadows of his office, staring coldly into the documentation on his desk, with the harsh eyes filled with tears that refused to fall.

"Athrun... Why did you betray your country? You accepted the engagement on the grounds it was for the PLANTs and yet you... Foolish boy..."

Chairman Zala couldn't help the shaking of his fingers on the paper, but refused to show his weakness and let his tears fall, even if it was only to himself. He couldn't see how he could execute his own son... But he knew it was the only option... His motives would be questioned if he were to let a soldier, a well respected Commander, get away from treason without just punishment.

"Foolish ingrate!" came the Chairman's harsh and slightly shaky voice, as he found wetness below one of his eyes.

"Le Creuset made a fool of me... but to have Cagalli Yula Attha bound by marriage to us, we would have been holding her legally and still seizing Orb's power... What did Le Creuset have planned...?"

Patrick Zala wearily shook his head, ceasing thoughts until he was level headed. He felt another tear fall for his dearest Lenore's son; his son...

There was sudden commotion outside the Chairman's door, breaking him from his reviere as he angrily brushed away the tears and barked for the soldiers to come in.

"Chairman Zala, sir. It's an hour till execution. The whitnesses have been prepared and the procession ready."

"Fine. I will be ready."

The Chairman didn't look at his soldier before dismissing him.

He looked down at his paperwork, as he felt his fist clench in frustration, his nails biting into the flesh of his palm. His shoulders shook and his hands trembled, as he felt the hot tears pour down the sides of his face. His quiet sobs ceased to be heard, his weakness splayed before his feet as still more tears came.

"Forgive me, Lenore..."

-+-

Their was now a deathly silence ridden between two friends as they solemnly gazed into the distance, their brows furled in frustration.

"Yzak, we can't leave our friend to the execution grounds", Dearka called, abruptly breaking Yzak into reality, his voice urgent and serious.

"Don't you think I know that! But what are we to do godammit!?" Yzak thundered, flaring up like a spit fire, knowing his frustration and hurt of not being able to help his friend was spilling out.

Dearka didn't take a second thought before seriously stating, his features unmistakably calm.

"We can help him. The Clyne Faction will come for him. We can make sure he makes it to the Clyne Faction. He will be protected there. And his abilities will be put to better use. Atrhun was right about his father. The Chairman's actions will end the suffereing for the coordinators only by eliminating the naturals and isolating us from humanity. I don't want that... Do you...?" Dearka spoke fluently, his voice cool and solemn, although strangely determined that he was heading in the rihgt direction.

Yzak looked away from his friend, his eyes glazed over in thought.

_'No, he didn't want that... He wanted justice for Junius Seven and everything the Earth Alliance had thrown at the coordinators... But not to murder all naturals, military or not so they could win a war...? No, that was inhumane... He may have been a coordinator, a soldier at that. But coordinator or natural, he still wanted to be human, have the right to be called human.'_

"No... You're right Dearka..."

Both soldiers, long time friends, looked deeply into each others eyes to see determination deep set into the other's sad eyes...

They both nodded solemnly at each other respectfully, a confirmation of their future involvement in treasonous activities; to get Athrun Zala and Andrew Waltfelt both to the Clyne Faction.

-+-

"Commander Waltfelt, sir...? We have confirmation from Lady Clyne that the Archangel is still in the vicinity and is charged with yourself and Commander Zala's rescue..." came the hushed voice from the cell door of the guard on duty; one of the Clynes following.

"I see, perfect... Just tell them not to be late..." replied the calm and somewhat knowing voice of Andrew Waltfelt.

"Oh, and tell the kid... He needs to be prepared for an escape, not an untimely death... That is all"

"Very well, sir."

He grinned at the expected news and fingered the rough stubble on his chin absentmidedly, as he listened to the faint steps disappear into the distance, till the change of duty occurred.

-+-

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Cagalli...?" Murrue asked wearily, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Captain. My mind was made up a long time ago..."

Murrue eyed the three pilots that stood suited up before her as he concern grew.

"Very well... You've under an hour to infiltrate. Good luck..." came Murrue's firm voice as she nodded and dismissed the pilots, allowing them to go to their machines, her eyes wary and nervous.

Commander La Flaga stayed longer in her presence to offer a salute and a reassuring grin. She still felt her fear rise, as she watched him leave her behind, the thought of him leaving her as their status stood seemed unbearable.

She was beyound confused and possibly a bit delerious if she was considering going to him... So why is it she found herself leaving the Captain's seat and pushing herself in the weightless chambers towards the hanger.

As she neared the hanger, the only thought that was going through her head was the words Mwu spoke on their last meeting, ringing in her ears.

_'We are no longer dictated by the military... Our actions are no longer dictated by the military, remember...?'_

Those words haunted had haunted her ever since they were spoken, confusing her feelings towards the Commander even farther.

She found herself outside the Zero, as Mwu hurriedly pulled himself out of the cockpit and to float down to her, a face of surprise and hope upon his boyishly handsome features. He looked down at her with a grin and warm questioning eyes, as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She tried to ignore the growing warmth seeping through the material on her shoulder, to tickle her bare skin beneath, with the comfortably inviting warmth of his touch.

She gazed up at him with longing and confusion, not sure why she was there or what to say... Mwu eyed her thoughtfully, realising she was stuck for words. He saw the contrast of longing and confusion flicker across her face even stronger, as his hand moved up to caress her now heated cheeks.

She raised her wary eyes to lock onto his as she felt her blush intensify, only then realising how close they were; how she could feel every breath of the Commander's fall lightly and tickle her heated cheeks.

Mwu tilted her chin so he could boldly meet her eyes, searching them in hopes of finding any sort of affection for him; anything that would justify how he felt for her...

He saw a soft and wry smile form on her perfect lips as she let her guard down and stared into his eyes with no further inhibitions.

"There is no longer a wall between us... I had been scared to realise my feelings for you because of the military, but now...? I felt the care you held for me when you took care of me last night. Do you deny it?"

Murrue spoke calmly, her eyes bright as her cheeks continued to blush fiercely, her bold words putting a small smile on her lips. Her eyes still remained wary and fearful as she gazed intently at Mwu, but her gaze also reflected the unmistakable hope in Mwu's eyes.

"I would not lie to you, Murrue... I more than care for you... I have loved you for a long time now, too long to have been kept hidden..." came Mwu's soft and earnest reply, as his fingers slid from her cheek to draw her chin towards him.

Murrue was started at the extent of his confession, but none the less allowed his lips to draw hers in and consume her.

Mwu's grin was absolute as they slowly drew apart, knowing their time was limited. Their forheads pressed lightly together as both smiled happily into the others eyes.

"I don't know what my feelings are for you... But they are unmistakably there... Come back to me, so we might find out..." Murrue uttered desperately, her breath conjoined with his as they breathed heavily.

Mwu grinned roughishly, somewhat easing the tightening of her heart, as he touched his nose to hers and slowly replaced his soft and comfortable hand upon her flushed cheeks.

"I'm coming right back here... To you and whatever we share... Besides... I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else- I mean, between the yelling, the bickering and now the kissing, I've got all I need", came the Commander's goofyreply as he grinned broadly at her, a soft twinkling in his blisfully content eyes.

Murrue blushed further, but smiled coyly in amusement as he caught a last chaste kiss, before climbling back into the Zero's cockpit.

"Make sure that you come back, Mwu..."

-+-

The cold silence was nothing as the blue haired soldier fingered the haumea amulet, once again as the blonde princess entered his mind. His brow curled in worry, but knew it shouldn't. Kira was there after all...

Athrun sighed wearily, a hand digging frustratingly through the silky strands of midnight blue hair, as he eyed the cell door in thought.

"The Archagel, huh?" came his thoughtful voice as he once again thought of the blonde princess aboard the Archangel...

He still found it unrealistic to say he was in love with the girl, but didn't know what his feelings were and how strong they were... Only that his heart ached for her, and he knew that he needed to see her again...

"Will I see her aboard the Archangel...?" he asked himself absentmidedly as he though of the rescue attempt on its way.

The only thing he seemed able to think was, '_if Kira is part of the rescue mission, then who was looking after his Cagalli? The Archangel was in danger after all...'_

He decided no matter how he had to do it, he would get back and protect the Archangel. No matter what, he had to protect Cagalli...

* * *

Thanks for reading ^^ tell me what you think! and.... i'm really tired... sheesh... lol

Read and review! and sorry for the delay! hope this chapter made up for it- though it was a decent chpater!? Did i get it right....??? lol

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13: Of Blood Tainted Hands

This is an update that was 3quarter written in draft, but I never had the time due to folio's exams, general school chaos, or life chaos like molving house. Never made it to bgeing typed out till now. Been along time coming and hopefully at least for a while I can be more diligent and update ^_^

Sorry... But its a bit shorter than normal. Good and dramatic though, but perhaps not my best writing? Whatever.

I hope you like it.

* * *

"What are we really fighting for?"

Chapter 13: of Blood Tainted Hands

The cool air was stiff, rigid to the bone as the two prisoners were brought in front of the council.

"Athrun Zala and Andrew Waltfelt, stripped of military position due to their accused acts of treason. Step forward," rang out the cool emotionless voiced of the chairman.

Athrun eyed Waltfelt carefully as they both stepped forward to approach the council. They met the furious eyes of the council. Only Seigal Clyne showed any remorseful action, still trying to reason with the council and alterior punishment for the prisoners.

Athrun eyed his father steadily, seeing the flickedr of fear and remorse across those stern, penetrating eyes; something no one else woiuld recognise in their Chairman. Athrun saw the extreme pallor of the Chairman's skin, the only outward indication of the emotion he refuses.

"Under the treasonous acts of disobeying the Chairman's direct orders. Accomplises to the escape of the natural Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess of Orb. And lastly the act of forsaking the ideals the Zodiac Alliance presents- betraying ones own people."

Athrun continued to the eye the council as the charges were laid out before them, in tones colder than ice and bitterness to rival this war of which they partake. Athrun stood firmly with a cool exterior, his trained eyes boring into that of his father's.

Only when he picked up the sounds of gunfire hollering in the distance, did he look away to share a glance with Waltfelt. Waltfelt saw the glance and grinned knowingly, nodding in reply to Athrun's unspoken queries.

'_Now we just wait to make our move.' _

Cagalli felt the nerves begin to bundle, churning the inside of her stomach as she gently landed the Skygrasper on to the surface, She found herself in desperate panic for more oxygen: after all, she'd never done anything like this before.

She took a deep, calming breath, momentarily closing her eyes, before swiftly ejecting herself from the craft, as did Kira from the Strike alongside.

Kira put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before turning to face forwards with an familial determination set into his eyes. She brought her eyes to rest fully upon the military base grounds laid before her, keening her eyes in on to the where the mission objectives were presumed to be.

She felt the Commander's step fall into step behind them as they three with guns raised, crept into hanger area.

The hanger was inhabited by mostly mechanics, the few soldiers there had recently been dispatched faster than Cagalli's eyes could follow, thanks to the handiwork of Kira and Commander Laflaga. The shots were the first fired, which would then start the chain reaction of more to follow.

"This is it", Cagalli sighed heavily, before cocking her gun and silencing the Zaft soldier intruding on their scene.

"The first shots have been heard. They'll be looking for us", Mwu stated calmly as he made his way through, deeper into the base with his comrades in toe. "We have to keep moving."

Athrun eyed Waltfelt again as they heard the increasing pierce of gunfire headed closer, causing great commotion amongst the council members. The soldiers were guarding the council with trained and somewhat worried eyes.

Athrun noticed the soldiers mostly surrounding the council, especially the chairman, leaving themselves to be under guarded considering their known capabilities.

The guards surrounding the entrance were forced back as a grenade exploded under their feet, leaving them incap;acitated and out of the way. Out of the smoke came three suited up soldiers at the centre of the disturbance.

Athrun and Waltfelt held back no longer. The distraction was all it took, as Athrun shouldered the guards behind, feeling the handcuffs binding his hands behind his back and jar with his movements. With Atrhun's restriced movement he levelly connected his solid military issue boot with the side of the guards head, pushing him sidelong into Waltfelt's guard. He felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he rolled to the side in an easy dodge, leaving a heavy trail of hot lead in his wake.

Waltfelt shouldered the poor lad, whose bullets were no match for Athrun's speed. The forced sent the boy sprawled to the ground, his gun out of reach.

"That's our escape crew, youngster. Let's que our exit", called the lively Andrfew Waltfelt, a knowing gleam in his laughing eyes.

Cagalli was awed by both Kira and the Commander's combat, almost feeling put out by them out doing her. She smiled grimly at the bodies as she trained her fierce eyes upon the targets, eying in particular the familiar blue haired soldier, who himself was wiping the floor of one of the last low ranked officers, his hands unecersary in this weak battle, cuffed behind his back. She once again felt awed, though this time felt grateful of the pilot helmet she wore, concealing her now flushed cheeks and the great scowl crossing her lips, in reluctant acknowledgement of the burning she felt in her cheeks.

She eyed Kira and Mwu as they secured the exit, carefully eyeing the council members and their guard. The council looked intense and many had guns of their own looked onto the intruding party, whilst half of their guard stormed down to them.

"Let's go", she hissed fiercely, approaching the two former Commander's and pulling them back before a pelting of the council's bullets hit.

"Of course", Athrun replied curtly, eyeing the secured exit.

"Don't let the traitors escape punishment!" came the roar from the council as Athrun felt lead rip through shirt sleeve and graze the flesh.

He ignored the sting, dodging out of the way of the rapid gun fire that continued to rain down, ushering the suited pilot forward out of the shrapnel range with himself and Waltfelt close behind.

"Athrun", called the suited male pilot, soon to be recognised as Kira, attracting his attention.

"Kira", Athrun replied with a grin, quickly assessing the councils movements.

"Quick- turn your back", Kira urged as he too eyed the council, before firing precisely into the weak link of Athrun's hand cuffs.

"Thanks", Athrun called, before procuring a gun from one of his many victims, freeing Waltfelt of his own restraints.

Normally composed blue eyes watched anxiously as the scene grew ever more bloodied and violent. She watched with intense worry as the Anger in Patrick Zala's eyes seethed. Lacus watched as the bullets rained down upon the two ex-commander's in question, only to be avoided with ease.

Lacus sighed with the solemn hope that this necessary fighting would soon cease. She watched silently, her heartbeat flinching as she watched a bullet rip through Athrun's uniform sleeve, drawing blood. She watched as the suited pilot she presumed to be Cagalli forced her way through the chaos and gunfire towards the targets.

"We have confirmation of the positions of Joule and Elsman, Lady Clyne."

"Thanks you, Da Costa. Proceed with caution. Inform our faction members still undercover to stall the wrath of the Chairman. I will not have the Chairman endangering the operation or our comrades."

Cagalli felt her gaze linger on her blue haired companion as they made their exit from the council's court room. Kira and Mwu coming up the rear. She couldn't help staring at him, once again glad for the suit helmet that concealed her inevitably flushed cheeks; something that seemed a common occurrence around Athrun Zala. Shed was somewhat glad her identity was concealed; not sure if she was ready to face him with the feelings she was yet to neither understand nor decipher.

She smiled wryly despite the hurried scene of soldiers chasing after them, a small distance back. She felt her heart warm and her gaze soften as she locked eyes with a beautiful pair of emerald ones that she holds with great familiarity, eyes that have inspired many things in her during their short acquaintance. Athrun's gaze was questioning her, obviously feeling her perhaps blatant stare. She merely grinned privately, feelings and identities to still remain unspoiled. She broke his questioning gaze, spying the movement of a soldier near the hanger, gun raised and eyes keen.

Cagalli gasped slightly, eyes wide with panic, but fiercely raised the gun and pulled the trigger with intent. The soldier dropped behind a corner, allowing the bullet to engrave itself in the concrete of the wall.

"Cagalli!" Came Kira's urgent cry as the retaliated fire ripped the gun right from Cagalli's grasp, narrowly missing the feel of lead piercing her fingers.

She cried out as the gun was wrenched from her clutches and as the barrel of a gun stared her down. Cagalli felt all the blood drain from her face, closing her eyes in a never ending flinch, trying to block it all out as she heard the shot being fired.

Athrun's eyes widened and his movements halted in fear as he heard Kira's call.

"Cagalli…?!"

His gazed sought the suited pilot just ahead of him, his heart stopping still as he saw the gun fly from her hands and out of her reach, leaving her defenceless.

Athrun heard Kira's cries again, but knew the distance was too great. In a desperate act Athrun lunged himself before her as the shot was fired, his hand grasping hers and pulling her away as the lead ripped with aggression through his shoulder blade. He could hear the cries from his comrade echo in his ear, but couldn't discern any of it, but swiped the dagger from the standard hip compartment in Cagalli's suit, whipping it back with his unharmed arm to splice through the Zaft soldier's chest, as he himself fell onto one knee.

Cagalli's breath was torn right from her lungs as she heard the bullet rip through the only possible body that was pressed against hers.

"Athrun!" she cried, tearing her eyes open to see the opposing soldier fall to the ground dagger protruding from the flesh of his upper torso, only to readjust her eyes in time to see her saviour collapse onto one knee, watching the immediate blood flow engulf the red of his Zaft uniform.

"Athrun!?" came Kira's worried voice as he rushed to his sister's side, eyeing his friend's bloodied uniform.

"We've got to get you kids out of here", came Mwu's urgent voice, pushing everyone towards the mobile suits.

Kira pulled Athrun to his feet and steadied his shoulders, but Athrun stood up straight, ignoring the pain and worried looks, handing his loaded gun to Cagalli, before coolly wrenching the gun from underneath his victim's body, cocking it for his own use.

Athrun rushed towards the Zaft mobile suits in the hanger, knowing the two impressive statures before him to be the new models his father commission.

"Pilot the Justice, Athrun", echoed a voiced that made Atrhun's eyes widened and attracted his comrades wary attention, their guns aimed and searching for a target.

Athrun spun around as two figures slowly revealed themselves to the party, taking no heed to the guns pointed in their direction but both looking resolutely at Athrun. Athrun motioned for his companions to lower their weapons, as he watched Yzak and Dearka step forward and approach him.

"Pilot the Justice, Athrun" Dearka repeated with seriousness seeping through his words, his eyes glazed with determination; both things not often associated with Dearka.

"The Justice and the Freedom are the Chairman's newly constructed mobile suits, fitted with N Jammer technology…" Yzak confirmed, his own expression grave as his cool eyes sat composed; composure, something not often associated with Yzak.

Athrun shifted his gaze to the mobile suits towering before him, in all their glorified statures, his eyes wide with awe, but also mute fear.

'_Nucleur technology!?... Is this what Father resorts to…?'_

He turned his cool gaze upon his former comrades, nodding in acceptance, not being able to counter the slight pained look that surface his strategically composed features.

'_These two weapons of mass destruction are only the beginning… More monstrosity will come to destroy the naturals by my fathers hand…'_

"Will you pilot the Freedom, Kira?" Athrun asked quietly, his gaze hard as a coldness entered the emerald of his eyes as he continued to gaze intently upon the Justice and the Freedom.

"Yes, If only to deprive the Chairman of it", came Kira's solemn reply, nodding his confirmation towards his friend.

Athrun disregarded the stabbing pain that was berating his shoulder and moved towards the Justice's cockpit.

"What of Nicol…?" Athrun spoke rigidly, not facing either Dearka or Yzak, but closing his eyes in an almost defeated action.

"No need to worry. We didn't involve Nicol in this treason… He is only fifteen… Too innocent to involve…" came Dearka's solemn reply, his own eyes protective of his younger friend mirroring that same protectiveness shown in Yzak and Athrun.

"Good…" Athrun sighed, finally turning to give them a weak smile and a gratifying nod of his head, "Thank you…"

Cagalli eyed the two new comers with intrigue, recognising them from her and Athrun's union ceremony, and then the aftermath… She smiled gratefully at them, earning a respective nod from each, before she shifted her gaze back to Athrun, noticing his cooled eyes warm momentarily.

"We need to get moving, the soldiers have sighted our mobile suits!" Mwu cut into the thoughtful silence hastily.

Waltfelt eyed the mobile suits, gazing intently at the Strike outside, then the two support suits.

"What of you two?"

This question was voiced by Athrun, but thought by many of them.

"Lacus Clyne has plans to deprive the Chairman of all his present nuclear technology. Dearka and myself shall take the remaining Clyne Faction members into the Eternal, and accompany you to the Archangel. The Eternal is best left in Lacus's hands, it being the ship designed for the Justice and Freedom's use.

Athrun gazed at them in surprise, but felt a small determined smile rest upon his lips. The sounds of gunfire increased yet again and Athrun settled himself in the Justice's cockpit as Kira also mounted the Freedom, both ablaze with determination set into their eyes.

Cagalli felt herself being dragged by the Commander towards their machines outside the hanger. Yzak and Dearka headed towards the Eternal, Waltfelt flanked behind them, gun raised and alert as still the far off gunfire neared, bringing with it the sound of troops of heavy military issued boots hitting the stone floor of the hanger in hurried paces inclosing in on their position.

Cagalli's heart rate picked up as she felt gunfire flushed past her shoulders to attack the Zero. Cagalli hoisted herself into the protective shelter of the Grasshoper and followed the Strike's movements, seeing an elite group of Zaft soldiers left with the Zero's reckage.

Athrun launched, the Justice proving to be proud ands swift in its movements, whilst his eyes followed the Grasshoper's progress with a protective intensity, sensing the Freedom's movements following up the rear.

An explosion formed, consuming the hanger doors as the Eternal left it's confines. Athrun set his eyes upon the Gins taking off in pursuit of them, their gunfire reigning down on the Eternal.

Athrun swung back to protect the Eternal whilst Kira stayed close to the Grasshoper, shielding it from the Gins fire.

"The Eternal has launched, Miss Lacus. Also the Justice and the Freedom" reported Da Costa, relief evident in his voice as he gazed at the monitor, his eyes fixed on the Eternal and Commander Waltfelt's progress.

Lacus let her blue eyes soften, the lessening of her need for concern a weight off her fragile shoulders. She allowed her heart to stop pounding with erratic panic and he lungs to breath deeply and draw in well needed oxygen. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with relief as she nodded in acknowledgement to Da Costa.

"Thank you, Da Costa. All seems in order, and hope seems renewed."

The firing trailed the Justice's tail as Athrun swerved in tactiful avoidance, his eyes constantly glancing towards the Grasshoper in distraction. He sighed in frustration, but smiled a bittersweet smile as he watched Cagalli gun down an apposing Gin. His eyes darkened as he watched this.

'_Cagalli shouldn't have been involved in this... The taint of blood shouldn't have had to find its way onto her hands…'_

He sensed a rush of bullets fly past the Justice's shoulder in his distraction, his gaze being drawn back to reality with a harsh crash. Athrun swiftly locked his eyes upon the Eternal as the gunfire approached it. His eyes narrowed as he spied a Gin sitting directly above the Eternal, saber raised with aggression.

The Justice reared into action, blazing his guns into the outer shell of the Gin, obliterating the Gins menial body parts sending the crude metal shell that surrounded the cockpit shuddering as Athrun thrust his foot underneath the Gin's chin, pushing it out of the battlefield.

Cagalli found herself watching the Justice in awe, letting out a gasp of amazement at both the Freedom's superiority to all else of the battlefield. She sighed in sorrow at all the lived lost in yet another battle, some of those whom even died by Cagalli's once clean hands, that were now drastically tainted by the blood of nameless soldiers.

"This was and is my choice…" she reminded herself in a breathy whisper, her throat feeling constricted with the plight of her deserved guilt.

In her distraction she let a Gin creep up on her whilst the Freedom added support to the Justice and the Eternal.

"Argh!" she cried out as a blast hit her tail and she felt the shuddering moan of the craft as she began to feel gravity's effect.

"Cagalli!" came a multitude of cries, but she couldn't respond, her navigations distorted in the turmoil as the Grasshoper's engines struggled to hold her in the air.

She clung desperately to the controls as they refused to budge. Cagalli felt her eyes widened in further panic as she smelt smoke rise from her blank navigations board; the only life was the red emergency light that whirred into activity.

The Justice was reaching out to her wing, trying to steady it; Kira in a delayed tow behind Athrun due to the incoming Gins closing upon the Eternal with force. Shed felt helpless, but again attacked the controls in hopes of rearing the Grasshoper from its downward heading.

She smelt the increasing smoke attract her eyes to the steady build up of flames in her cockpit, choking the breath from her lungs in response. The thrusters were loosing power and groaning with effort. Cagalli lowered her desperately fearful eyes to the gold band fitted around her finger, causing her to flicker back to the Justice's form and its outstretched arm as it strained itself to reach for her wing. She felt her body jerk forward again as one of the thrusters gave way entirely, sending her smoke ridden vessel in a downward spiral and well out of the Justice's reach. Shed closed her eyes in defeat and raised her left palm to her lips and kissed the band, before clutching it tightly over her heart and waited for fate to take it's course.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry again for the delay and shortness and the mistakes that I'm sure are there. But review and tell me what you think!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

REVIEW!


End file.
